Descubriendo nuevas prioridades (fic completo)
by Silvicj
Summary: Gracias a un suceso inesperado que hace que todo se complique hasta el límite de poder perderse el uno al otro, Steve y Danny encuentran el valor para admitir lo que sienten y reorganizar las prioridades de lo que realmente desean.


**DESCUBRIENDO NUEVAS PRIORIDADES**

by Silvicj

 **Capítulo 1** **— El cazador se convierte en presa**

Steve McGarret pensaba que era imposible que, tras tres años siendo compañeros en la unidad del cinco—cero, la forma de ser de Danny Williams todavía tuviera la capacidad de sorprenderle. Se equivocaba.

El que se había convertido en su mejor amigo, en uno de los pilares básicos necesarios en su día a día, acababa de hacer que fuera incapaz de gozar de aquello que mejor se le daba. Explotar el don de fingir que no temía a nada. De conseguir que su sarcasmo le hiciera pensar que nada tenía tanta importancia como parecía.

Por fin estaba zanjado el último caso en el que trabajaban. El del francotirador que asesinaba a policías veteranos del departamento de Hawaii, a los que culpaba injustamente por, según él, ser un despojo mutilado e inservible para la sociedad. Dos oficiales habían perdido la vida en el transcurso de ese caso, entre ellos un buen amigo de Steve, y el propio McGarret había estado a punto de seguir sus pasos.

El equipo al completo había decidido finalizar el día tomando unas copas en un bar musical de la zona costera, para celebrar que aquel infierno terminaba sin más bajas que lamentar. Estaban todos de pie junto a la barra, Kono y Chin bromeaban sobre algo a lo que Steve realmente no prestaba atención, estaba demasiado entretenido observando a Danny, ansioso y pensativo, dándole vueltas inconscientemente en su bolsillo a la bala que el francotirador grabó con su apellido.

No tenía claro todavía por qué se la había quedado, si por la extraña conexión que aquel objeto le hacía sentir con su difunto padre, o por recordar la reacción de su compañero al ver que estuvo a punto de morir.

Danny se había enfadado tanto que apenas le dirigía la palabra. Aunque seguía estando tan cerca como siempre, de pie a su lado, y a pesar de haberle dejado conducir su propio coche hasta el bar, se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el tiempo. Casi no habían compartido dos frases desde lo ocurrido, y Steve empezaba a impacientarse. Si algo era Danny Williams, era hablador. Mucho. Aquello solo podía significar que estaba muy, pero que muy cabreado con él. Tanto que prefería no hablar a soltar improperios como solía hacer habitualmente.

 _Será cuestión de disculparse_ pensó el comandante.

Steve levantó el brazo, fingiendo que lo hacía despreocupadamente y por alguna cosa divertida que Chin acababa de decir, y lo pasó alrededor del cuello de Danny. Le apretó con cariño y aprovechó que sus otros dos compañeros se despistaban pidiendo otra copa, para hablarle al oído.

—Lo siento—susurró.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Danny cuando este miró hacia arriba para observarle con expresión molesta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sientes? —preguntó, con el ceño fruncido y el tono de voz de pura ironía. En su cabeza tenía claro que Steve ni siquiera lo decía en serio.

—Vamos, Danny… Ya sabes a qué me refiero—. Apretó de nuevo el cuello de su compañero con el brazo, atrayéndole más hacia él, y hablándole de nuevo al oído con una sonrisa en los labios.

Intentaba sonar despreocupado, pero lo cierto era que se estaba poniendo nervioso. Su amigo parecía mucho más cabreado de lo que pensaba.

—Ok...—concedió Danny, pero al mismo tiempo apartó el brazo de Steve de su cuello y lo hizo caer colgando tras su espalda. Intentaba disculparse, pero ni siquiera era capaz de decir abiertamente por qué. ¡ _Idiota!_ pensó—Culpa mía. Supongo que he preguntado mal. Vayamos a lo más importante, ¿Por qué?

Danny le hizo la pregunta cruzándose de brazos frente a él, y separándose de su lado lo justo para pegar su espalda a la barra, impidiéndole de ese modo el poder volver a pasar su brazo por el cuello de su compañero.

Le observó con cara de fastidio y esperando una respuesta. Camisa azul marino, camiseta ajustada de tirantes del mismo color, vaquero blanco… que le quedaba también muy ajustado… el muy cretino no merecía el cuerpo que dios y la marina le habían dado.

—¿Qué?...—Steve se sentía algo perdido— ¿Por qué, qué?—lo preguntó poniéndose cara a cara con el otro policía.

Kono y Chin volvieron con las copas, pero al ver que parecían estar discutiendo, prefirieron mantenerse al margen. Y a un par de metros de distancia. Por si estallaba la guerra. Con esos dos nunca se sabía.

—Has dicho que lo sientes, Steven… —aclaró el rubio—Que ya sé el que. Vale, sientes haberte comportado como un maldito psicópata despreocupado y negligente que no mira por su vida y que podía haber acabado con una maldita bala del calibre cincuenta adornando su jodida cabeza de neandertal, pero… ¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Por qué sabes que podías haber hecho compañía a esos policías en la morgue antes de cumplir los cuarenta? O… ¿Por qué sabes que me he cabreado?

Steve se quedó callado un momento, lo justo para enfadar aún más a Danny.

 _Lo ves_ pensó _lo único que le preocupa es que me haya enfadado. El muy cretino ni siquiera entiende lo cerca que ha estado de morir. De dejarnos. A mí_

Que aquel pensamiento pasara por su cabeza no hizo más que aumentar el enfado. Antes de que Steve pudiera contestar algo coherente, Danny se movía con toda la intención de alejarse de la barra.

—Vamos, amigo… espera…—el brazo del comandante le cortó la retirada, impidiendo que se moviera—Escúchame—pidió, por inercia su otro brazo le acorraló desde el otro flanco.

Danny se encontró a si mismo cercado por el cuerpo de Steve. Un brazo a cada uno de sus lados, apoyados en la barra, y su propia espalda pegada a ella. El metro ochenta y cinco de altura desde el que le miraba su amigo le hacía sentirse como una maldita presa a punto de ser devorada.

—No seas así— le pidió entonces Steve, haciendo que su cabreo alcanzara límites incomprensibles.

— ¿Qué yo no sea así? —preguntó irónico, levantando las manos inconscientemente y poniéndolas contra su pecho para apartarle un poco de su cuerpo. Más por enfado que por no querer tenerlo cerca— Que yo no sea así… ¡Ja! Y me lo dices tú. El que sí que es verdad que NO debería ser como es. ¿Eres feliz contigo mismo? No sé cómo puedes mirarte al espejo por las mañanas, Steven…

— ¿Qué? —soltó ofendido— ¿Y cómo se supone que soy?

—Un jodido McGarret, eso es lo que eres—y se volvió a cruzar de brazos, atrapado entre los suyos.

—Pero… ¿Y que se supone que significa eso? Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

—Lo es…—sentenció Danny.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo alucinado.

Ninguno de los dos se paró a pensar en que, a pesar de la música de fondo, era muy posible que medio bar se estuviera enterando de la conversación con los gritos que soltaban.

—Porque eres un jodido egoísta, un maldito estúpido al que le gusta arriesgar el cuello sin pensar en las consecuencias. Es como si necesitaras demostrar algo todo el rato, como si hubieras sabido que la condenada bala llevaba tu nombre antes de verla. Pues sabes qué, has estado muy cerca de ser un McGarret digno, podías haberte reunido con tu padre antes de acabar el día sin problemas.

Steve se quedó callado. ¿Cómo sabía Danny lo de la bala? Él mismo la había cogido del cuerpo del francotirador en la escena del crimen, ni siquiera los de laboratorio llegaron a verla.

—Danno…—empezó, pero su compañero le cortó.

—Dime algo, ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Porque en ocasiones da la sensación de que lo crees. ¿De verdad pensabas que no me había dado cuenta de lo de la bala? ¿Qué no se sumar dos y dos y llegar a la conclusión de que la que faltaba en el rifle llevaba tu apellido?

Steve tragó con fuerza, y Danny pudo ver de cerca como su nuez de Adán bajaba y subía con lentitud. El detective sostuvo la mirada a su compañero, que le observaba arrepentido, y sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía, o donde empezaba la intimidad de uno y acababa la del otro, metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón de McGarret, y sacó la bala de su interior.

—Esta mierda podría haberte atravesado el cerebro hace unas horas, Steven…—afirmó, mostrándosela— ¿De verdad crees que eso no afectaría a nadie a tu alrededor? A tus compañeros, tus amigos, a mi propia hija… ¿Cómo crees que debería haberle explicado a Gracie que el tío Steve había muerto por hacerse el héroe? ¿O es que ni siquiera te paras a pensar en esas cosas?

—Lo siento mucho…—susurró de nuevo, claramente sorprendido y afligido por la forma en la que todo aquello parecía haber afectado a Danny.

El detective asintió, no pareciendo muy convencido por sus disculpas, y apartó los dos brazos del comandante para alejarse de él.

Steve le vio dirigirse a la zona de asientos que había al final de la sala. Caminando con paso cansado y una de sus manos metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir de color gris. No se lo pensó demasiado, se acercó a Kono, que le observaba preocupada, y cogió dos de las cervezas que guardaba, haciéndole un gesto para darle a entender que todo estaba bien, antes de seguir a su amigo.

Danny se había sentado en un sillón individual situado en el rincón más solitario y oscuro de la sala, frente a una mesa pequeña, estaba claro que quería estar solo. Pero Steve decidió no coger la indirecta, si no arreglaban aquello, no sería capaz de dormir esa noche.

—Danno, vamos… mírame por favor…— pero el detective no se molestó en levantar la mirada para cruzarla con la suya.

Steve observó a su alrededor, el resto de las sillas estaban ocupadas, no había ninguna que pudiera acercar a la mesa de Danny para sentarse a charlar con él. Era cierto que el muy cabezota había elegido el lugar estratégicamente para ignorarle. Por segunda vez en menos de dos minutos decidió que le daba igual, así que se sentó sobre la pequeña mesa cuadrada, dejó una de las dos cervezas en el suelo, y le obligó a mirarle cogiéndole de la barbilla.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?—lo preguntó Danny con la voz tranquila, en un tono bajo y casi inexpresivo. Sujetó la mano del otro con la suya y la apartó lentamente de su cara. Después miró al suelo, se dobló las mangas de su camisa blanca de rayas, y cogió la cerveza que Steve había dejado. Sabía que era para él.

A pesar de tener que admitir algo que no quería para hacerlo, Steve decidió darle por fin lo que sabía que necesitaba. Conocía a ese pequeño rubio cascarrabias mejor que nadie.

—Lo siento—volvió a decir, esta vez con más significado que ninguna— Siento haberme arriesgado del modo estúpido que lo he hecho. Siento haberte preocupado. No era mi intención.

—Por supuesto que no…—esta vez Danny sí lo miró a los ojos, algo más calmado. No pudiendo evitar observar los labios de Steve, y regañándose a sí mismo por permitirse tenerlos tan cerca— sé que no lo haces queriendo. Es que eres un jodido McGarret. Ahora que conozco a tu madre me queda que lleváis la negligencia en la sangre.

El comandante, que bebía un trago de su cerveza en esos momentos, casi se atraganta al oírle.

—Sabes que haría por ti lo que fuera, amigo… pero no puedo decirte que dejaré de ser un McGarret. Si es eso lo que quieres oír—sonrió de medio lado, con aquella expresión canalla que dejaba claro que intentaba no reírse de su preocupación.

—Lo sé…—Danny no pudo evitar sonreír un poco como respuesta—Es una maldición con la que tengo que vivir desde hace tres años—. A esas alturas de la conversación ya sonaba más resignado que enfadado.

Steve levantó la mano libre y le cogió de la nuca. Se quedó mirándole unos instantes, fijamente a sus ojos azules, y sonrió con cariño antes de hablarle.

—Haremos una cosa… Me lo tomaré con calma un tiempo, ¿Vale?... Te prometo que haré lo que pueda por no volver a hacerte pasar un mal rato como hoy. ¿De acuerdo?

Esta vez fue Danny quien tragó con fuerza. Era cierto que entre ellos el espacio personal parecía ser innecesario, o no tener importancia, pero nunca antes tuvo a Steve tan cerca, diciéndole cosas como esas en un tono dulce como el que usaba en ese momento.

—De acuerdo—no se sintió capaz de decir nada más.

—Dame las llaves del coche, nos vamos a casa—como siempre, la voz del comandante ordenaba.

—Ok—y como siempre, su voz obedecía. Danny no creía que llegara el momento en el que fuera capaz de decirle que no a algo a Steve McGarret.

A pesar de parecer que habían dejado las cosas claras tras su conversación en el bar, Steve continuaba notando preocupado a Danny. Aún en el camino de regreso a casa, parecía estar demasiado callado para su gusto.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, le vio salir en silencio del coche con la intención de ocupar el lugar del conductor, dar las buenas noches con expresión apagada y meter las llaves en el contacto dispuesto a marcharse sin decir nada más.

Steve caminó hasta la mitad del pasillo de piedras que llevaba hasta el porche de la entrada, jugueteando con las llaves en las manos, intentado decidir si decir algo o no antes de que se fuera. En cuanto escuchó rugir el motor se dio la vuelta y le gritó para que no se alejara.

—Hey Danny…—empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia él, visiblemente nervioso.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el detective, extrañado por su comportamiento. A través de la ventana del coche miró hacia la casa pensando que ocurría algo.

—Yo solo… yo… Necesito decirte algo. Eso es todo, amigo. Puedes… ¿puedes esperar un momento?

Danny le miró aún más extrañado, pero asintió, apagó el motor y abrió la puerta del coche para bajarse. Salió del Camaro y se apoyó en él. Esperándole.

—Soy todo tuyo—soltó, abriendo los brazos frente a él y dejándolos caer despreocupado.

Steve sonrió complacido. Su compañero no sabía cuánto le gustaría que eso fuera cierto.

— ¿Estamos bien? —preguntó, deseando que la respuesta fuera sí.

—Claro—Danny contestó rápidamente, dejándole ver que era lo que sentía, que no lo decía por decir. Fue una contestación espontánea y sincera.

—Es que verás…—Steve McGarret, comandante de fragata, hombre autosuficiente que nunca pide perdón y no suele hablar de sentimientos a punto de hacer precisamente eso. Si no hubiera sido de noche, seguramente Danny hubiese podido ver sus mejillas cubrirse de rojo— Nosotros… somos amigos. Amigos de verdad, ¿vale?... y

El detective Williams le miró alzando una ceja, descolocado.

—Vale…—soltó guasón— ¿Alguna obviedad más?

Steve le miró fastidiado.

—Quiero decir que… Eres importante para mí. ¿De acuerdo?... Mucho.

Se acercó a él cuanto pudo. Su cuerpo casi tocaba el de Danny. Era como si necesitara estar dentro de su espacio personal para enfatizar el significado de lo que decía.

—Ok…—esta vez la voz del detective ya no sonaba divertida, sino conmovida y curiosa. Los ojos de Steve, de aquel increíble verde azulado, le miraban desde arriba, serios y angustiados.

—Lo digo en serio, Danny. No quiero que lo sucedido con el rollo de los "genes McGarret" lo fastidie todo—confesó.

—Steve…—empezó el detective, pero el otro le interrumpió.

— ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí? —lo pidió con tanta necesidad en la voz que Danny no fue capaz de negarse.

—Claro nene, lo que sea—fue lo que contestó automáticamente.

—Toma esto—dijo sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón la bala con su apellido grabado— Quiero que lo guardes por mí. Quiero cumplir la promesa de no volver a preocuparte, y la mejor manera de hacerlo es que seas tú mismo quien me pare los pies. Muéstrame esto cada vez que creas que me he pasado de la raya, recuérdame lo que puedo perder si…

—Vamos, Steve…—intentó negarse, pero el comandante le obligó a abrir una de sus manos y depositó la bala en ella.

—Por favor, Danno.

Y no… Danny Williams no era capaz de decirle que no a nada. Mucho menos si le miraba con esos ojos tristes acompañados del ruego que había en sus palabras.

—Ok—contestó. Como siempre, era todo lo que se atrevía a decir cuando su compañero le pedía algo.

—Gracias—la sonrisa complacida de Steve de nuevo hizo acto de presencia. Solo que esta vez no vino sola, sino que llegó acompañada de un gesto cariñoso que el comandante nunca había tenido con él. Se movió hacia adelante, y dejó un beso en su frente, justo donde empezaba el peinado engominado de Danny— Muchas gracias—susurró contra su pelo rubio.

El detective casi no reaccionó. Estaba tan sorprendido de lo que acababa de ocurrir, que se quedó inmóvil de pie contra el Camaro, con la mano abierta y la bala sobre ella, mirando como su amigo se alejaba.

—Dulces sueños, Danno— dijo con tono divertido mientras se encaminaba a la entrada de la casa, sin volverse a mirarle a la cara, sonriendo al visualizar en su mente la expresión alucinada que se le había quedado a Danny tras el beso.

—Buenas noches, Steven…—contestó, en apenas un susurro. Estaba demasiado ocupado reiniciando su cerebro como para ser capaz de más.

Veinte minutos después, cuando Danny llegó a su apartamento, era incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza esa conversación.

Y no era solo la parte del beso. Que Steve le hubiera mostrado el cariño que sentía por él no era tan extraño, aunque nunca lo había demostrado de ese modo, solía ser muy afectuoso a pesar de ser tan capaz y autosuficiente. El problema era la forma en la que le había hablado, tan arrepentido y con ese tono dulce. Eso había hecho que Danny se sintiera culpable por haber sido demasiado duro con él.

Estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto durante un rato, mirando el móvil en su mano sin decidirse a hacer la llamada. Se metió en la cama y miró al techo un tiempo más, hasta que la ansiedad le amenazó con no dejarle dormir y se vio marcando la tecla de llamada rápida que guardaba el número de su compañero.

—McGarret…—escuchó decir al otro lado, tres tonos después.

—Hey… lo siento si te he despertado— su voz profunda le hizo aguantar la respiración.

— ¿Danny? —preguntó, ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar la identificación de llamada, a esas horas creía que sería algún aviso de los hombres de Lukela, o del propio jefe de policía. Estaba en la cocina, llenándose un vaso de leche fresca. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y se centró en el teléfono— No, tranquilo, estaba despierto. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —su voz era pura preocupación.

—Sí, sí… yo… estoy bien. Es solo que… verás…

—Danny…—su tono de voz se volvió curioso, y bastante divertido. — ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas de la noche? ¿Me echabas de menos?

—Escúchame idiota…—fue lo que contestó el detective, haciéndole sonreír— Tengo que decir algo y necesito hacerlo ya, o el sentimiento de culpabilidad no me dejará pegar ojo en toda la maldita noche. Y mañana tendrás que lidiar con mi mal humor matutino debido al insomnio. Así que, ¿Puedes dejar tu tono de listillo y escucharme un instante? Gracias.

Steve se rio.

—Soy todo tuyo—contestó, imitándole. Incluso se apoyó en la nevera, igual que había hecho su amigo en el Camaro cuando le dijo esa misma frase.

—Muy gracioso—se quejó Danny, pero continuó hablando— solo quería decirte que Lo siento, ¿Vale? Creo que…

—Espera, espera… ¿Y esto a qué viene? —la noche parecía mejorar por momentos, primero empezaba él pidiéndole perdón a su amigo, y ahora era este el que se lo pedía. No entendía nada.

— ¿Quieres no interrumpirme, Steven? —gruñó.

—Claro. Perdón. Continúa—pero su tono más que de arrepentimiento era de diversión.

—Lo siento Steven, me he pasado. –lo dijo todo seguido, sin pararse a tomar aire y juntando unas palabras con otras— Creo que se me ha ido de las manos la preocupación y te he hecho sentirte mal por ser como eres. Cuando eso es precisamente lo que me gusta de ti. Da igual que seas un Super SEAL Kamicace que no tiene sentido del peligro, o que vayas de sobrado y te creas más duro que los bloques de cemento. Eres mi compañero y mi mejor amigo, y debería respetarte por ser como eres. Que te respeto. Claro está. Pero debería asumir que estás más loco que una cabra y la mayoría del tiempo haces cosas como la de hoy. Yo también tengo mis cosas y eres tú quien tiene que aguantarlas. Y no me dices que cambie, te aguantas y punto. Así que… Me he comportado como un idiota. Lo siento.

— ¿Acabas de decir que te gusto? — Preguntó alucinado. Se sentó en la cama y sonrió como un idiota. Sí, de todas las cosas que Danny había dicho, esa era la que más le importaba.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó indignado. Incluso se incorporó y se sentó en la cama del enfado.

—Hey… lo has dicho tú, yo solo repito tus palabras.

— ¿De todo lo que he dicho, eso es lo que más te preocupa?

—No… no me preocupa. Al contrario. Tú también me gustas, Danny—y lo dijo con un tono tan guasón que el detective deseó matarlo.

—Vete al infierno, McGarret. Buenas noches…—fingió ir a colgarle, pero no era cierto que quisiera hacerlo. En el fondo le gustaba el hecho de que, tras tanta discusión absurda, estuvieran de nuevo coqueteando y bromeando. Como solían hacer cada día y a cada maldita hora del día. Eso le decía que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

—Vamos, Danno… solo bromeaba. No tienes que disculparte. Tienes razón, a veces lo hago todo sin pensar en los demás y…

—No, ¿Vale?... Ese es el punto—le corrigió el detective— eres capaz de cosas que los demás no podemos hacer. Tu preparación con los SEAL te da una seguridad y una formación de combate que otros no tenemos y en ocasiones me olvido de que es así. Tu límite está mucho más arriba que el mío, Steve, no es justo que te pida que lo bajes porque tenga miedo de que…—de perderte, debió decir, pero no se vio con coraje para hacerlo— Simplemente no es justo. Lo siento. Me disculpo y tú lo aceptas. Caso cerrado.

Steve sonrió agradecido. Seguir con la broma sería tan fácil que le pareció injusto. De modo que decidió darle tregua y dejarlo de una vez.

—Disculpas aceptadas, Danno. Puedes dormir tranquilo. Mañana volveré a ser el mismo negligente que hace de tus días un infierno.

—Eso quería oír. Gracias—al otro lado de la línea, Steve se rio de su respuesta.

—Sabes Danny… creía que después de tres años como compañeros, ya lo sabía todo de ti. Que no podía averiguar nada nuevo de tu forma de ser que me sorprendiera. Pero me he dado cuenta de que me equivocaba.

—Lo sé, soy adorable. Creías que solo era cascarrabias y cabezota. Pero no es así—soltó guasón el rubio.

—Eres un adorable cabezota, cascarrabias y el tipo más temperamental que he conocido en mi vida—asintió— pero también eres la persona más bipolar que he visto nunca.

— ¿Bipolar? —lo dijo como si se sintiera ofendido. ¿Bipolar él? De eso nada. ¿O sí? ¡No!

—Oh sí, amigo… Totalmente bipolar. Has pasado de darme la reprimenda a disculparte por dármela y…

La voz guasona de Steve dejó de oírse de pronto al otro lado del auricular.

— ¿Steve? —preguntó dudoso, creía que la línea se había cortado.

—He escuchado algo…—contestó el otro en un susurro— Danny, creo que alguien ha entrado en mi casa.

Todas las alarmas sonaron en el cuerpo del detective, que dio un salto de la cama y se puso de pie en el suelo, empezando a vestirse a toda prisa.

— ¿Steve? Espera voy para…—pero no pudo terminar de decirlo.

—He visto algo… ahora te llamo— todo lo que Danny pudo escuchar entonces fue la línea comunicando.

Con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora, el detective se vistió tan rápido como pudo, cogió las llaves del Camaro y corrió a buscar su coche como si huyera del fuego.

El motor rugió y pisó el acelerador como nunca antes lo había hecho. Estrujó los cientos de caballos de potencia que tenía aquel vehículo, y en menos de diez minutos, aparcaba en la entrada de la casa de Steve.

Cuando vio la camioneta de los SWAT aparcada a dos casas de distancia, frunció el ceño extrañado. ¿Qué demonios hacían allí? ¿Les habría llamado Steve? ¿Cómo habían podido llegar antes que él?

Fue cuando escuchó las voces que salían de los walkies del equipo de asalto, y vio la puerta de la entrada de la casa de su compañero abrirse y a cuatro tipos escoltar a Steve esposado con las manos a la espalda, cuando obtuvo respuesta a sus preguntas.

No, su amigo no les había llamado. El equipo de élite de las fuerzas especiales estaba en aquella casa con una sola misión: Detener al comandante Steve McGarret.

Disfrutaba de la inusual conversación con Danny cuando escuchó un sonido desconocido en el exterior de la casa. Se acercó a la ventana y vio la figura de un hombre alto y fornido, con vestimenta de asalto de color negro y un rifle de corto alcance abriéndose paso por el porche de su casa.

Steve no quiso preocupar a su compañero, así que colgó la comunicación y se dirigió sigilosamente y a toda prisa a su habitación. Su arma reglamentaria estaba sobre la silla, junta a la cama, todavía guardada en la funda negra que siempre llevaba ajustada a su muslo.

No fue hasta que derribó a tres de los hombres que se introdujeron en ella, y se encontró acorralado por seis más, que se dio cuenta de que el uniforme que vestían no era otro que el de los SWAT.

—Baje el arma comandante—pidió el oficial al mando. Un tipo de casi dos metros de altura y otro de ancho que le apuntaba con su rifle a la cabeza.

Viéndose rodeado y apuntado por varias armas de gran calibre, Steve bajó su pistola, la dejó en el suelo y la pateó hacia el oficial para que tomara aquel gesto como una señal de rendición.

—Lo siento oficial, pero creo que ha habido algún malentendido. Soy el comandante Steve McGarret, del cinco—cero. Esta es mi casa y…

—No hay equivocación comandante. Estamos aquí por orden expresa del gobernador—el oficial bajó el arma y le enseñó un formulario de orden de detención con aquella firma que tan bien reconocía, moviéndose acto seguido para colocarse tras él y esposarle— Comandante Steven McGarret, por la autoridad que el departamento de justicia de la isla de Hawaii me concede, queda usted detenido por asesinato en primer grado. Tras su detención y una vez hayamos llegado al departamento de policía, un miembro de su sección le leerá los derechos de manera apropiada. Hasta el ese momento, debe tener en cuenta que todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra. ¿Entendido?

Una parte de Steve quería ponerse a gritar que se equivocaba, reducir a aquel gigante y enseñarle quien mandaba realmente en esa isla. Fuera como fuera, debía haber algún error. Pero la parte del marine profesional que dominaba su persona, le mantuvo calmado y le obligó a reaccionar como sabía que era lo apropiado.

—Sí, señor—fue su contestación a la pregunta del SWAT. Dejando que el hombre le arrastrara hasta la salida, escoltado por varios oficiales más que no apartaban sus rifles de la trayectoria en la que el comandante se movía.

Cuando salieron el Camaro de Danny estaba aparcado en la puerta, y su amigo se acercaba a él con expresión confusa y preocupada.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Danny gritaba al oficial que sujetaba a Steve, con el brazo en alto y señalándole con el dedo para que no hubiera lugar a dudas de qué hablaba con él.

—Siento tener que pedirle que se aparte, detective Williams—por supuesto, aquellos hombres los conocían a ambos lo suficientemente bien como para reconocerles sin presentaciones, habían trabajado juntos demasiadas veces—Tenemos una orden de detención y escolta contra el Comandante McGarret.

— ¿Esto es una puta broma? — lo preguntó gruñendo las palabras con la mandíbula apretada—. He, Steve… esto tiene que ser una equivocación…, tranquilo hablaré con el gobernador y…

—Tienen una orden del gobernador, Danny. No sé qué está pasando, pero esto me huele mal amigo.

— ¿Qué? No puede ser…—contestó, mientras veía como escoltaban a Steve hasta el furgón blindado de los SWAT— no te preocupes — aunque él parecía más preocupado que McGarret— Estos idiotas se habrán liado. Voy a resolver esto, hablaré con Lukela, en una hora estarás fuera y estos incompetentes pasarán una semana limpiando letrinas… ¿Me oyes? —se acercó a su compañero y le sujetó del cuello de la camiseta para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos— en una hora nos estaremos riéndonos de esto—susurró, intentando quitar importancia al asunto.

Danny no se daba cuenta de que el grupo de oficiales que escoltaba a Steve empezaba a sentirse amenazado por el nerviosismo con el que hablaba, y el poco respeto con el que lo hacía. Uno de esos hombres se apartó del comandante y se acercó a él, interponiéndose entre sus cuerpos y cubriéndole para que se apartara del detenido.

—Quita de en medio armario, estoy hablando con mi compañero— le dio un empujón para que se apartara. Por supuesto, el gigante oficial de los SWAT apenas se movió.

Daniel Williams podía ser bajito, pero era mucho el mal temperamento que escondía en ese pequeño cuerpo. El suficiente como para no sentirse amenazando por un oficial que media al menos treinta centímetros más que él.

—Detective Williams, si no colabora me veré obligado a detenerle—amenazó el oficial.

—Inténtalo cromañón—fue la respuesta del rubio. Dio un paso adelante y se quedó pegado a él, mirando hacia arriba con una expresión más típica de un psicópata asesino que de un detective de New Jersey.

—No, no, no… ¡Danny! No, tío. ¡Para! —le gritó Steve, cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello se les iba a ir de las manos si dejaba que el enfado de su compañero fuera en aumento—. Dejadme solo un instante—pidió al oficial al mando, que viendo como resultaban los acontecimientos, y cómo podían continuar, decidió concederle lo que pedía y asintió con la cabeza.

—Deja que se acerque—ordenó al otro SWAT.

Como respuesta a esa orden, el oficial se apartó de Danny y le dejó paso. Tuvo que soportar la mirada asesina del detective una vez más antes de verle pasar por su lado para dirigirse a Steve.

—Una hora. ¿De acuerdo? —soltó Danny, de nuevo frente a él. Apretando los dientes y mostrando el enfado que sentía.

—Hey, mírame… Tranquilízate, ¿Ok? Estos tíos solo hacen su trabajo. No tiene culpa de nada—. En esos instantes calmar a su amigo parecía más sencillo que preocuparse de su propio problema.

— ¿Tranquilizarme? —soltó irónico— Estoy muy tranquilo, McGarret, esto tiene que ser un maldito error. Te juro que mañana rodarán cabezas en esa puta oficina del gobernador. Esto es un…

— ¡Jesús Danno! Respira…

A pesar del mal presentimiento que sentía sobre todo aquello, Steve no pudo evitar sonreír al verle tan preocupado.

—Ok—cogió aire, llenando sus pulmones de forma exagerada y dejándolo escapar del mismo modo, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada angustiado.

—Hey, mírame…—volvió a pedir Steve, con tono cariñoso y comprensivo— Cálmate, ¿Vale? Todo irá bien— Y le guiñó el ojo, algo típico del comandante, antes de empezar a alejarse—. Te veo luego, Danno…—dijo finalmente.

Sabía que no era necesario decir nada más. No tenía que molestarse en darle instrucciones a Danny de lo que debería hacer. Él mismo se ocuparía de remover cielo y tierra para resolver ese asunto. Para liberarle.

El detective tecleaba la marcación rápida del contacto de Chin en su móvil al mismo tiempo que observaba como McGarret entraba en el furgón, mirándole fijamente en todo momento hasta que las puertas se cerraron tras él. La voz del hawaiano sonó en su oído al mismo tiempo que perdía de vista a su compañero.

—Steve tiene problemas. Nos vemos en la oficina. Avisa a Kono—fue todo lo que se molestó en decir Danny, antes de colgar de nuevo el teléfono. Sabía que no necesitaba más para que el equipo al completo estuviera en las dependencias del cinco cero tan rápido como fuera humanamente posible.

Se desplazó hasta su Camaro y se metió dentro, haciendo rugir una vez más el motor al ponerlo en marcha. Pisó el acelerador a fondo y miró al frente con expresión centrada. Ya habría tiempo de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo una vez que hubiera respondido unas cuantas preguntas. En esos instantes, el futuro de Steve dependía de él.

 **Capítulo 2—Cuando todo se complica**

En menos de media hora Danny daba gritos en la oficina del cinco—cero y movilizaba al equipo.

— ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —Kono fue la primera en preguntar.

—Mi contacto en la policía dice que le retienen acusado de asesinato. No puede ser Danny. ¿Qué pasó al salir del club? — Chin estaba tan alucinado que no podía creer lo que había oído hasta que su compañero lo afirmara.

Danny no se molestó en dar demasiados detalles. El caso de Steve parecía estar sellado de forma exhaustiva desde el departamento de justicia. Se pasó todo el trayecto hasta la oficina gritando por el móvil. Tubo que sobornar a unas cuantas personas y amenazar a otras tantas para conseguir el maldito nombre de la víctima. Así que no estaba de humor.

Empezó a hablar a todo trapo y a dar órdenes como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Margo Vicram. Quiero todo lo que haya sobre ella. Nacimiento, escuela, familia, cuentas bancarias, amistades… hasta su jodido color favorito. Lo quiero todo. Y lo quiero ya. Tenemos que averiguar cuanto antes cualquier posible relación que pudiera tener con Steve o alguien de su entorno. Y porque alguien querría cargarle el muerto de esa chica al jefe del cinco—cero. Alguien de dentro quiere que todo este asunto se mantenga en alto secreto, así que necesitamos saber qué tienen contra él y cómo lo han conseguido.

Chin y Kono se miraron el uno al otro confusos. Danny no podía acabar de decir que le echaban la culpa a Steve de la muerte de esa chica.

—¿Me habéis oído? —no pudo evitar gritar al preguntarlo, dando una palmada en el aire frente a ellos para llamar su atención—. Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones. Empezad a mover esos dedos mágicos y hackead la maldita web mundial. ¡Ahora!

Ninguno de sus compañeros se quejó de la forma en que les acababa de tratar. Sabían que la preocupación por Steve hablaba por él. Así que Chin y Kono se pusieron manos a la obra y empezaron a hacer lo que mejor se les daba. Investigar.

Danny se alejó de ellos y se metió en la oficina de McGarret. Empezó a revolver todas las cosas buscando una posible conexión con la chica. Había pedido ver a Steve, pero hasta el momento el departamento de policía le negaba esa posibilidad.

Fue cuando se sentó en la silla de su compañero, dispuesto comprobar los cajones en busca de alguna evidencia, cuando su cuerpo sintió el peso de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y el bajón de adrenalina le dejó exhausto.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás en el asiento, cerrando los ojos, y presionándolos con las palmas de las manos intentando borrar la imagen que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. La de Steve esposado y siendo escoltado hasta el furgón.

En esos instantes dio gracias a los dioses hawaianos por haber hecho que McGarret consiguiera convencerle para dejar de vestir corbata. La presión en su garganta era tal que no hubiera soportado llevarla alrededor de su cuello en esos momentos.

¿ _Qué demonios está pasando_? se preguntó. Su compañero nunca haría daño a una chica inocente. ¿Por qué querría alguien cargarle con un muerto que no era suyo? ¿Por qué el departamento de policía le retenía sin pruebas? No podía haber evidencias de que aquella acusación tuviera fundamento. Era imposible.

Media hora después, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Kono había entrado en el despacho.

—Lo siento… no quería…—empezó a decir la chica, con tono compasivo.

—¿Qué tienes, Kono?—le cortó él.

—Nada bueno. Algo me dice que esto va a empeorar por momentos—no fue la frase en sí, sino la forma en la que lo dijo lo que más preocupó a Danny.

Era más de mediodía cuando por fin consiguió que le dejaran ver a Steve. El propio agente Lukela, el oficial al mando de la policía de Hawaii y un gran amigo de McGarret, le acompañó hasta la sala de interrogatorios en la que retenían a su compañero.

—Diez minutos, Williams, no puedo darte más. Lo siento.

—Vamos, Lukela… Sabes tan bien como yo que esto no puede ser cierto—protestó Danny, señalando el informe que llevaba en una de sus manos.

El agente bajó la mirada y asintió. Por supuesto, él tampoco creía que fuera cierto. Pero las pruebas hablaban en su contra.

—Diez minutos—repitió afligido, e hizo que uno de los dos oficiales que custodiaban la entrada, abrieran para que el detective accediera a la sala.

Otros dos oficiales vigilaban a Steve en el interior.

—Necesito un momento a solas con mi compañero—indicó Danny, su tono no era precisamente de ruego, era más bien un " _salid de aquí de una puta vez_ ".

Lukela asintió y los dos oficiales se dirigieron a la salida.

—Tienes que darles mucho miedo para que te tengan tan custodiado—soltó Danny guasón, señalando a los dos agentes—Hay otros dos más en la puerta— Normalmente con uno en la entrada era suficiente.

Steve le miró de arriba abajo, sintiendo esa tonta sensación de felicidad que siempre le recorría el cuerpo al verle. El rubio tenía aspecto de estar cansado, su camisa azul claro llevaba los tres primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas subidas hasta la mitad del antebrazo. Estaba seguro de que no había parado a descansar un solo segundo desde su detención.

—Mi reputación me precede—contestó divertido McGarret. Complacido de quedarse a solas con él— Aunque no entiendo por qué. Ya sabes que yo soy pura sutileza y buenas maneras.

El comandante estaba sentado en una silla con los brazos esposados a la espalda, vestido con el mismo pantalón de chándal de camuflaje y la camiseta verde militar que llevaba cuando le detuvieron por la noche. Frente a él había una pequeña mesa y otra silla, a la que dirigió una mirada significativa para que Danny se sentara.

El detective soltó una carcajada y obedeció sus indicaciones.

—Claro… sutileza—contestó, apartando la silla para sentarse y dejando el informe sobre la mesa— Como si supieras lo que eso significa. Eres tan sutil como un elefante en una cristalería, colega.

—Hey… no te pases. Sabes que en el fondo soy inofensivo—bromeó.

—Oh sí, inofensivo… —soltó sarcástico el rubio— Estoy seguro de que el propio Freddy Kruguer tendría pesadillas si se metiera en tu cabeza.

—Nah…—se rio Steve— si se metiera en mi cabeza vería cosas muy divertidas, te lo garantizo— y le guiñó el ojo coqueto.

Danny no pudo más que sonreír ante ese gesto. Aunque la sonrisa se borró rápidamente y dejó paso a su anterior expresión de preocupación. Colocó las dos manos sobre la mesa, las entrelazó, y le miró angustiado.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó McGarret, inclinándose hacia adelante. Lo hizo por inercia, a pesar de tener las manos esposadas a la espalda, de no poder ponerlas sobre la mesa, necesitaba sentir que estaba más cerca de él.

—¿Qué cómo estoy? —preguntó irónico el otro— ¿En serio?... ¿Qué cómo…? —se rio— Por si no te has dado cuenta, Steven, eres tú el que está esposado y encerrado en esta sala bajo la custodia de cuatro agentes de la ley. ¿Y me preguntas a mí cómo estoy?

—Sí, lo hago—soltó fastidiado—porque yo sé que estoy bien, pero tu pareces estar a punto de sufrir un colapso, Danny. Así que… ¿Cómo estás?

El detective soltó el aire frustrado y contestó.

—Confuso. Preocupado. Y muy cabreado. –admitió. Mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué tienes? —lo preguntó intentando cambiar de tema. No creía que tuvieran mucho tiempo. Y la expresión agobiada de Danny le hacía querer acariciarle para calmarle, acercarse y abrazarle. Pero no podía, y eso le hacía sentir un picor extraño en las manos.

—¿Qué te ha dicho tu abogado? ¿Hasta dónde sabes?

—Mi abogado… —se rio irónico el marine— bueno… eso es algo curioso, lo poco que sé no lo he averiguado por él. Llevo toda la mañana intentando hacer mi llamada de rigor y nada. Es como si se le hubiera tragado la tierra. En la oficina no saben nada de él desde ayer por la mañana.

—Por favor… dime que estás de broma—soltó alucinado el detective.

—Lukela dice que de momento me van a asignar un abogado de oficio. Que la marina se está peleando con la fiscalía para decidir quién de los dos lleva mi caso. Soy jefe del cinco-cero, pero no soy un civil cualquiera, soy comandante de la Marina de los Estados Unidos. Así que en teoría no debo decir nada hasta que aparezca alguien del cuerpo. Todo lo que ha podido contarme Duke, es que me acusan del asesinato de una chica llamada…

—Margo Vicram—Danny acabó la frase por él—. Veintiocho años. Licenciada en Bellas Artes, y… actriz porno en sus ratos libres.

Steve levantó una ceja sorprendido de la información revelada en esa última parte.

—Ni siquiera sabía de quien hablaban hasta que Lukela me enseñó las fotos—afirmó el comandante. Por fin pareciendo estar algo nervioso al respecto.

—¿Estas fotos? —el detective abrió la carpeta y le mostró unas imágenes en las que podía apreciarse como su compañero discutía con la mujer en cuestión. En una de ellas, Steve inmovilizaba a Margo con el brazo a la espalda y le hablaba al oído, con una expresión visiblemente enfadada.

—Sí…—resopló McGarret—. Pero no fui yo. No es lo que parece, puedo explicarlo—se excusó.

—Hey… estoy contigo, ¿Vale nene?... Si las cosas fueran de otro modo te diría que no tienes que hacerlo, que sé que esa mujer debió hacer algo para que actuaras así—Danny confiaba en él, necesitaba dejárselo claro— pero por más que me fastidie, esta vez necesito detalles.

—Me reuní con uno de mis soplones en Waimea, decía tener cierta información valiosa para nosotros—explicó Steve.

—Pero…—siempre había un pero con su compañero.

—Pero cuando llegué allí, se estaba peleando con esa mujer. Ella le acusaba de haberla vendido, de traicionarla. Mickey es un medio hombre flacucho y desaliñado, Margo le sacaba una cabeza, el pobre estaba tan acojonado que decidí intervenir. Se puso violenta cuando lo hice, sacó del bolso una Taiser e intentó electrocutarme con ella. La inmovilicé y el arma cayó al suelo, le pedí que se relajara y habláramos aquello con tranquilidad… pero nada. Cuando me separé de ella me clavó las uñas en el antebrazo y salió corriendo. Ni siquiera llegué a oír su nombre hasta que la vi muerta en la foto del forense.

—De ahí que hayan encontrado tu ADN bajo sus uñas—soltó Danny frustrado. Kono tenía razón, aquello tenía mala pinta.

—¿Qué?... Espera, ¿Mi ADN? Mierda, el arañazo—tenía que ser una broma. ¿Cómo podía habérsele pasado eso?

—Verás, averiguar algo útil ha sido difícil… Este caso parece estar sellado por todos lados, pero… bueno, entre todo el equipo hemos conseguido hacer uso de todos nuestros contactos y pedido algunos favores…—Pasó la página del informe en la que estaban las fotos y le enseñó un informe de laboratorio— El contacto de Kono en la oficina de criminalística dice que hay pruebas de que tu ADN estaba en el cuerpo de la mujer. Bajo sus uñas.

—Signo de pelea—afirmó Steve. Él mismo se daba cuenta de cómo pintaba aquello.

—Sí…—contestó Danny — y el problema es que, acompañado de estas fotos, y de la falta de más pruebas, el caso contra ti se respalda solo.

—Mickey…—se apresuró a decir Steve, visiblemente esperanzado—él puede corroborar mi historia.

Danny negó con la cabeza, cerró el expediente y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla.

—No, Steve… Mickey ha aparecido muerto en el sector oeste del muelle hace una hora.

—¿Cómo? —vale… eso no lo esperaba.

—No creí que tuviera nada que ver con esto. –Danny volvió a incorporarse, frotándose la cara agobiado—Uno de los agentes de Lukela me avisó hace un rato porque sabe que ha hecho de soplón para el cinco cero en varias ocasiones.

—¡Mierda!... ¿Pero qué demonios…

Un golpe en la puerta les distrajo de la conservación, y Lukela asomó la cabeza por un ella.

—Williams…—le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

Danny se levantó a toda prisa para ir hasta él.

—Acaban de llamar del departamento de la abogacía general de la Marina, uno de sus oficiales del JAG está a punto de llegar para encargarse del caso de McGarret. Tienes que irte.

—Cinco minutos, Duke—rogó Danny, y esta vez era un ruego real.

—Tienes tres. – Otorgó, mirándole preocupado—Y Williams… esto tiene muy mala pinta. Tenéis que hacer algo. —y el policía cerró la puerta y se marchó.

—Ok, escúchame…—Danny se acercó rápidamente a Steve— Tienes que hacer que los del JAG te consigan algo de tiempo. Tenemos que encontrar la conexión entre esa chica y Mickey…

—¿El JAG? ¿Han mandado a alguien del JAG?... Eso no es bueno… —

¿Por qué demonios aparecían en un caso de asesinato de un civil? Aunque él fuera un comandante de la Marina, en las circunstancias que se hallaba, era una pérdida de tiempo meter al servicio legal del cuerpo en un caso tan simple.

McGarret se puso en pie tan pronto como escuchó ese nombre, y empezó a caminar nervioso de un lado para otro de la sala mientras Danny hablaba. Tan rápido y tan seguido como podía.

—Tenemos que averiguar quién quería verla muerta, pero esa maldita tenía una identidad falsa. No hay nada sobre ella de más de cuatro años atrás, cuando llegó a la isla de Hawai. Debía estar escondiéndose de alguien, y ese alguien debe ser quien la mató y quiere cargártelo a ti—se acercó al comandante y le obligó a pararse frente a él, le empujó contra la pared y le hizo mirarlo a los ojos— Pero necesitamos tiempo, Steve. Tienes que ganarnos algo de tiempo—repitió ansioso.

Sentir las manos de Danny contra su pecho, y su mirada clavada en él, le hizo volver a centrarse un poco.

—Está bien—contestó—pero tendrás que darte prisa. No creo que pueda ganar demasiado tiempo si los del JAG vienen a por mí. Pedirán un traslado. Y si lo hacen… se acabó. Estaré en sus manos. Y créeme, todo será mucho más complicado.

El detective se apartó de él y cogió el expediente de la mesa con toda la intención de marcharse.

—Espera, Danno…—se movió hasta él y se quedó parado frente al cuerpo del pequeño rubio. Mirándole con su expresión más seria. Hubiera alzado un dedo a modo de advertencia si no hubiese estado esposado—Sé que quieres ayudarme, pero no hagas nada estúpido—remarcó cada palabra lentamente.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño descolocado.

—Me refiero a que… si esto se pone demasiado feo, deja que sea yo quien lo soluciones solito. No hagas nada que pueda comprometerte. ¿Vale?... Tú tienes a Grace y… además, si te ensucias demasiado, podrías perder tu placa.

—No pienso dejar que te encarcelen—contestó Danny, totalmente convencido, pero entendiendo a lo que se refería.

No era la primera vez desde que se conocían que uno de ellos acababa haciendo alguna locura fuera de la ley por el otro. Ambos sabían que llegaría el día en el que ese hecho les trajera repercusiones importantes. O que, hablando claro, acabaran dando con sus culos en la cárcel.

—Lo sé…—sonrió Steve, al ver cómo ese simple pensamiento había parecido alterar a su amigo.

El detective de Jersey amante del manual del perfecto policía parecía haber dejado paso a un agente del cinco cero mucho más arriesgado y dispuesto. Algo le decía que su influencia tenía mucha culpa de eso. Por algún motivo eso le encantaba.

— Y lo entiendo, ¿ok? Danny... Yo haría lo mismo por ti. Pero prométeme que no harás ninguna estupidez—le miró exagerando un gesto victimista— Por favor, "Danno"—pidió con esa palabra que resultaba mágica entre ellos.

Su compañero no podía creer que, aún en un momento como ese, le quedaran fuerzas, o ganas, para bromear de ese modo. Contestó lo que sabía que McGarret quería oír.

—Te lo prometo—Pero nunca una promesa sonó con más intención de ser rota.

—Lo dices solo para contentarme, ¿Verdad? —preguntó el comandante resignado, pero sonriendo por cómo Danny parecía empeñado en hacer cualquier cosa para sacarle de ese lío.

La única contestación que recibió de su compañero fue la sonrisa divertida con la que se despidió antes de encaminarse a la puerta y volver a dejarle a solas.

La visita al gobernador parecía parada obligatoria tras aquella conversación. Si alguien tenía el poder suficiente para blindar ese caso de un modo tan espectacular, era él.

El problema fue que, veinte minutos después de comenzar la discusión con Denning, encerrados en el despacho del gobernador, el detective Williams había llegado al punto más álgido de la desesperación extrema. Vamos, que a esas alturas todavía no conseguía sacarle nada de nada.

—Lo siento, detective. Pero no tengo autoridad suficiente para…

—¿Está de coña? — le cortó Danny, sentía como su sangre italoamericana hervía bajo la piel— Con todo el respeto, es usted el jodido gobernador, gobernador… —soltó redundante— ¿Es que hay alguien en esta puta isla que tenga más autoridad que usted?

—Williams…—advirtió Denning, sabía que la preocupación por su compañero le hacía mostrar esas malas maneras, y sentía un profundo respeto por ambos hombres, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la confianza que les había dado les permitiera hablarle de un modo que no debían. Danny lo había dicho, él era el jodido gobernador.

—Vale… lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?... no quería faltarle al respeto. Pero se nos acaba el tiempo y…—esta vez sonó tan desesperado que Denning no pudo evitar compadecerle.

—Escúcheme, Detective. Entiendo su preocupación, pero hay ciertos "organismos gubernamentales" en esta isla, que tienen su propia forma de hacer las cosas. Y mi obligación como máximo representante de ese gobierno es hacer cumplir esas normas, y cumplirlas yo mismo.

Denning solo esperaba que Danny hubiera pillado la sutil transferencia de información.

El detective le miró suspicaz, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Organismos gubernamentales? —preguntó, curioso por la forma en la que le había dicho. ¿Significaba eso lo que él creía?

Denning asintió con la cabeza. No quería decir más de lo necesario, pero sí, parecía que Danny lo había pillado.

—La Marina… La chica tiene que ver con la Marina…—la expresión de Danny era como de haber acabado de descubrir que la tierra era redonda. Se llevó las manos a su pelo engominado y se rio medio histérico— Margo Vicram ha de tener algún vínculo con alguien importante del cuerpo. Por eso todo ese rollo de blindar la información, y lo de pelearse con el juzgado civil para traspasar las competencias del caso de McGarret al JAG… quieren tenerlo todo controlado porque hay un pez gordo de la marina metido de por medio…

—Yo no he dicho tal cosa—contestó Denning. Pero apenas podía aguantar la sonrisa de satisfacción— Ahora, si me disculpa… espero que nuestra charla le haya servido de algo, pero he de seguir con mis…

—Gracias. Es usted increíble—le interrumpió Danny, señalándole con el brazo alzado y un dedo, al mismo tiempo que salía del despacho a toda prisa.

—Tenías razón—afirmó Kono— He estado a punto de pasarlo por alto, pero al final he seguido un par de corazonadas y he encontrado información muy interesante.

—Ilumíname, preciosa—contestó Dannny, apoyándose en la mesa digital que era el ordenador central del cinco-cero.

Kono estaba de pie a su lado, manipulándolo y lanzando imágenes a la pantalla que había frente a ellos.

Chin entró en la sala justo en el instante que la chica empezaba a contarles lo que acababa de averiguar.

—Me costó hallar la conexión, no había información de esa mujer o posibles conexiones con ningún miembro de la marina americana en ningún sitio. Pero luego pensé en los años borrados de la vida de Margo Vicram, y en lo mucho que me olían a protección de testigos ahora que sabíamos que esa conexión debía estar ahí. Creo que lo he encontrado…—hizo un gesto con el dedo hacia la pantalla y la imagen de un hombre rubio apareció en ella— General Michael Harrison. Alto cargo condecorado y muy apreciado en el mando de los SEAL. Su hija Beth, de la edad exacta de Margo, desapareció y fue dada por muerta hace cuatro años exactamente en Coronado, California.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Chin, apoyándose en la mesa junto a Danny.

—Dicen que fue secuestrada tras testificar en un caso de asesinato de un recluta que se presentaba a las pruebas de acceso anuales de los SEAL. Al parecer la chica fue el testigo principal de cómo uno de los oficiales de mayor rango, casualmente a las órdenes de su padre, le daba una paliza al chico en cuestión hasta matarle, en una pelea en un bar en el que celebraban la admisión en el cuerpo. Según parece, el oficial no estaba muy de acuerdo con que el novato hubiera pasado las pruebas, empezó una pelea con él, y la cosa se le fue de las manos. Beth fue raptada a la salida de los juzgados el mismo día que testificó. Presuntamente… se la dio por muerta según algunas pruebas algo "circunstanciales" unos días más tarde. No hubo reclamación de pago por su vida, ni nada que señalara que sus secuestradores tuvieran pensamiento alguno de dejarla volver viva a casa.

—¿Crees que Margo es Beth? —preguntó Danny, sorprendido por la cantidad de información que la mujer había conseguido en tan pocas horas.

—El General cambió el destino en el que servía por la isla de Hawaii apenas unos meses después. A su solicitud de traslado adjuntaron una evaluación psicológica y alegaron depresión y necesidad de un nuevo comienzo en un lugar completamente distinto al que servía hasta el momento, para poder superar la desaparición de su hija—esa respuesta les dio a entender que sí. El informe es casi tan… sospechoso, como las pruebas que dieron por muerta a Beth.

—Wow… Asesinato y Protección de testigos… suena a información clasificada de la seria—puntualizó Chin—. ¿Cómo has…?

—No eres el único que tiene… amigos, primo—sonrió— y mucho me temo que he tenido que hacer uso de algunos de ellos de los que no me siento realmente orgullosa.

—Te quiero… te quiero hasta el punto de adorar el suelo que pisas, Kono—les interrumpió Danny— Pero… ¿Estás segura de que es ella?

La agente volvió a hacer un gesto y dos fotos de mujer se mostraron en la pantalla.

—La de la derecha es Margo, la de la izquierda Beth. Cambio de peinado, cambio de look, pero el reconocimiento facial concuerda.

—Espera… ¿Cómo puede haber fotos de la chica? — Chin se sentía algo confuso— Una vez entras en un programa de protección de testigos, todo lo que te identifica con tu anterior personalidad es destruido por los federales. Se aseguran de que las fotos sean una de las principales fuentes de identificación que desaparezcan primero.

Kono sonrió suficiente.

—Bueno… por desgracia para ellos, los federales no son tan exhaustivos con sus limpiezas como creen. Y… por suerte para nosotros, yo soy mucho más imaginativa que ellos. Cogí el anuario de su escuela, como bien has dicho, primo, su foto había sido borrada "por respeto" a su extraño secuestro y todo eso. Pero… bueno, sus compañeros estaban ahí. Pensé que debía ser una chica popular. Hija de un militar, debía ser una estudiante modélica o una animadora con inspiraciones, era guapa, bla, bla, bla…Hice un par de llamadas, encontré a una de sus amigas, y conseguí convencerla de que me mandara una foto lo más reciente posible en la que apareciera Beth.

—¿Y te la dio? —Chin no podía creerlo.

—Le dije que queríamos hacer un homenaje… Se la dio por muerta, así que… todo el mundo en su antigua localidad parece estar muy sensibilizado con el tema.

—Eres increíble—sonaba sorprendido, pero en realidad Chin siempre supo lo mucho que su prima podía aportar al cinco cero. Nunca dudó de su capacidad.

—Lo sé…—Fue todo lo que pudo decir Kono antes de que Danny la interrumpiera y empezara a dar órdenes como un loco andando para un lado y otro de la oficina.

—… Y tenemos que ponernos en contacto con Steve. Ha de saber toda esta información. Hay que localizar a ese maldito abogado que tiene y…

Pero el detective también fue interrumpido, por su propio teléfono móvil, que empezó a sonar en su bolsillo sin intención de parar.

—Williams—contestó de mala gana— ¡Mierda! —dijo, tras unos instantes de escuchar a su interlocutor.

Colgó el teléfono y miró a Chin y Kono.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la chica. La expresión de Danny le decía que algo iba mal.

—El abogado de Steve acaba de aparecer muerto en el jacuzzi de una habitación del Hotel Grand. Lukela quiere que me reúna con él en la escena del crimen.

—¡Genial!… ¿Pueden las cosas ponerse peor para Steve? — Chin no lo hizo con mala intención. Fue una simple pregunta retórica. Pero también fue como llamar al mal tiempo.

El teléfono de Danny volvió a sonar.

—Williams…—volvió a decir fastidiado.

Y sí… las cosas podían empeorar. Cuando el detective colgó el teléfono su expresión era de puro pánico.

—Tiene que ser una puta broma…

—Danny…—la voz de Kono casi parecía asustada de preguntar.

El rubio dejó escapar el aire de forma exagerada y se pasó una mano por el pelo, como hacía cuando estaba nervioso y no sabía qué hacer para resolver el problema que le ocupaba.

—Se nos acaba el tiempo…

—¿Qué? ¡No! —soltó Chin— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—El JAG traslada a McGarret en una hora—lo dijo tan serio que sonaba a fin del mundo—. Y Steve dijo que si ese traslado se cumple… Se acabó. No habrá manera de sacarle de esta si los de la Marina se meten en medio. Le cargarán el muerto como pretenden hacer y cerrarán el caso.

Esta vez fue Kono la que buscó el asiento más cercano sobre el que dejarse caer. Se alejó de sus compañeros y se metió en su despacho, sentándose en la silla tras el escritorio y mirando al techo intentando pensar.

Danny se alejó de Chin, se metió en su despacho y, tras andar de un lado a otro durante un momento, cogió el chaleco antibalas que guardaba en uno de sus armarios y empezó a ponérselo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Chin, entrando tras él y observando como el detective se ponía el chaleco y revisaba su arma.

—Hay que hacer algo…Tenemos que hablar con ese general y averiguar porque, cuatro años después, alguien ha rebuscado en su pasado y su hija ha aparecido muerta. Otra vez. Y, sobre todo, necesitamos saber porque intentan cargárselo a Steve. Y para eso NECESITAMOS tiempo… uno que no tenemos. Así que hay que impedir ese traslado. Llama a Catherine… ella podrá ayudarnos.

—¿Pretendes interceptar el traslado de McGarret? ¿Estás loco?... Te convertirías en cómplice de asesinato, Danny.

—Steve es inocente—le gritó como respuesta. Se acercó a la ventana nervioso y miró hacia la calle. " _Lo que imaginaba_ " se dijo.

—Lo sé…—Chin se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, de ningún modo pretendió culpar a su jefe, pero era lo que pasaría a efectos de la ley si Danny interceptaba ese transporte—. Pero no podemos demostrarlo aún. Es mejor que…

—¡No! —Danny ni siquiera le dejó empezar, alzó las manos pidiéndole que se callara.— Escúchame. Tengo un plan. No quiero que Kono y tú os impliquéis, pero necesito que me ayudéis a distraer a la policía… Está claro que en la próxima hora el cinco cero va a estar bajo vigilancia. Voy a darte unas instrucciones que quiero que des a Catherine. Siendo Steve el implicado no te pondrá ningún impedimento—escribió algo en un papel y se lo dio a Chin— Luego dile que se reúna conmigo en esas coordenadas y a esa hora.

El hawaiano no tenía muy claro lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Medidas desesperadas en tiempos desesperados. Ese era Danny en esos instantes. Pero, a pesar de eso, era su compañero. Su amigo. No podía dejarle de lado. Ni a Steve tampoco.

—Está bien… te escucho.

Danny dejó escapar el aire aliviado, como si lo hubiera estado reteniendo esperando una respuesta.

—Bien… gracias. Dile a Kono que venga. No quiero tener que repetirlo dos veces—soltó agobiado.

Danny podía estar dispuesto a cualquier cosa para ayudar a Steve, pero este también lo estaba a impedir que el pequeño rubio cabezota y temperamental que era su mejor amigo, acabara pagando las consecuencias de algo que no era su error.

Por ese motivo utilizó su única llamada para ponerse en contacto con alguien que pudiera darle las respuestas que necesitaba. Alguien que pudiera, desde dentro, poner luz a tanta oscuridad. Manteniendo a su querido Danno al margen.

A la hora exacta del traslado, cada miembro del cinco cero estaba en su posición acordada. Kono había conseguido deshacerse de la vigilancia preventiva que la policía de hawai levantó sobre Danny, al ser compañero de McGarret y en precaución a cualquier posible intento de fuga, ganando algo de espacio y tiempo para el detective para interceptar el convoy militar que trasladaba a Steve. En esos instantes, lo seguía de cerca en un coche prestado por uno de sus colaboradores forzosos. El pobre Kamekona.

Danno esperaba la llamada de Chin para llevar a cabo su plan. El agente tenía que ponerse en contacto con Catherine, la antigua compañera (y ex novia) de Steve en el cuerpo de los SEAL. No le hacía gracia haber tenido que meterla en aquel asunto, pero era la persona más capacitada para ayudarlo, si querían conseguirlo.

El teléfono de Danny sonó, y justo cuando creyó que todo empezaba a salir como debía, se torció como no lo esperaba.

—No consigo contactar con Catherine…—la voz preocupada de Chin temblaba al otro lado del teléfono—le he dejado varios mensajes en su buzón de voz, pero no me devuelve las llamadas.

—¡Mierda! —gracias a dios nadie le acompañaba en el interior de aquel vehículo, sus gritos y la forma en la que golpeaba el volante hubieran sido capaces de asustar al más valiente—. Me cago en la puta… joder…

Y justo cuando pensaba que debería hacer aquello solo, que iba a tener que jugarse la placa atacando al convoy militar con una única arma y su capacidad de improvisación… ¡PUM!

Lo que pasó hasta el impacto, sucedió ante él como si lo hiciera a cámara lenta.

Un todoterreno modelo Escalade, de color negro, y con cuatro ocupantes en su interior, le adelantó por la izquierda a toda velocidad y se cruzó en el camino del convoy.

El conductor del vehículo militar giró el volante hacia la derecha por puro instinto, para sorpresa de todos, perdiendo el control y haciendo que la velocidad provocara que diera dos vueltas en el centro de la calzada justo antes de desviarse y acabar chocando contra las vallas de seguridad del arcén.

Danny frenó en seco y salió del coche, mientras observaba a los cuatro ocupantes del Escalade bajarse del vehículo y dirigirse al convoy. Uno de ellos se ocupó de reducir al conductor y al copiloto. Otros dos, volaron la puerta blindada trasera y sacaron a Steve encadenado de su interior, acompañado de tres agentes más que, por más que lo intentaron, no pudieron ofrecer demasiada resistencia a los asaltantes.

El cuarto miembro del ataque se dirigía al detective Williams empuñando un rifle de asalto.

—¡Cinco Cero! —gritó Danny, camuflado tras la puerta de su coche y apuntando con su arma al encapuchado—¡Baja el arma!

Ni siquiera se molestó en enseñar la placa. Sabía que era estúpido, el rifle que le apuntaba sería capaz de dejar el maldito coche entero como un colador, (munición perforadora, gran invento) pero tenía que intentarlo.

El encapuchado no contestó, simplemente anduvo hasta él, y se quedó parado apuntándole con el rifle. Esperando a que sus compañeros hicieran su parte.

Danny pudo ver en esos momentos como Steve era escoltado hasta el Escalade. Por un momento su corazón se aceleró y temió que los mismos que querían cargarle la muerte de Margo, quisieran hacerle desaparecer y parecer un desertor. Hasta que escuchó aquella voz.

—¡Al suelo! ¡De rodillas! —le ordenaba el encapuchado que le apuntaba con el rifle. Incluso ahogada por aquel pasamontañas, su voz le sonaba tremendamente familiar.

El detective obedeció, tiró su arma hacia el enemigo y se arrodilló con las manos en la nuca. Le observó mientras se acercaba. Debía medir unos pocos centímetros más que él. Cuerpo delgado a pesar de tener una forma física atlética, piernas largas… Apostaría el cuello a que era una mujer.

El encapuchado se puso tras él, sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma, dejándole libre de nuevo el ángulo perfecto para poder ver a Steve desde donde estaba.

Y ese fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta de quién era su atacante. Cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los de McGarret y este le dirigió aquella mirada angustiada y arrepentida.

—Él quiere que te diga que lo siente, "Danno"—escuchó decir a la mujer contra su oreja.

—Ca…—fue todo lo que pudo contestar él, sorprendido, antes de sentir el golpe en la nuca que le dejó inconsciente.

 **Capítulo 3** **\- El momento del reencuentro**

En todos los años que llevaba al servicio de los SEAL de la Marina de los Estados Unidos, Steve McGarret nunca había dejado a un compañero atrás. Ni pensado siquiera en traicionar a ninguno de ellos. Pero ese día, se sentía como si hubiera llevado a cabo el mayor acto de deslealtad que nadie pudiera imaginar.

Escuchó los pasos de Catherine acercarse a él. Seguramente debería darle las gracias de nuevo a su ex compañera de unidad por reunir al equipo en tan poco tiempo, y conseguir que le rescataran de las sucias garras del JAG. Pero su mente estaba tan ocupada pensando en Danno, que no le permitió distraerse ni para mirarla. Siguió observando el claro cielo azul decorado con nubes blancas por la pequeña ventana del avión.

—Deberías descansar, Kellan dice que estaremos en nuestro destino en unas pocas horas—la morena se sentó a su lado, mirándole preocupada. Sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Hubo un tiempo en el que fueron mucho más que amigos y compañeros de unidad. Pero no era así en esos instantes. La historia entre Catherine y Steve llegó a su fin poco tiempo después de aceptar el puesto como jefe del equipo del Cinco Cero. Más o menos cuando Danny entró en la vida del comandante. Algo le decía que, a pesar de que él lo negara, ese detective rubio tenía mucho que ver al respecto.

—No creo que sea capaz de dormir—contestó él. Todavía ensimismado con la visión del exterior de la aeronave que les alejaba de su amado Hawaii.

—Lo comprenderá, ¿Sabes?... Puede que se cabree un poco al principio, pero cuando le expliques el porqué, lo entenderá.

Esta vez Steve sí se volvió a mirarla.

—Sé que lo comprenderá. Lo que me preocupa más es que me perdone por ello. Debe estar cabreado, y mucho, no un poco. Danny lo hace todo con empeño. Si se cabrea, lo hace hasta la médula. Las medias tintas no van con él…—se quejó— Ahora mismo debe estar odiándome más que cuando llegó a la isla—sonrió un levemente al recordar lo poco que parecían conectar al principio. Eso le hizo pensar en lo mucho que conectaban ahora y se volvió a deprimir. Dejó caer la cabeza contra el cabecero del asiento— Dejarle al margen ha sido un acto de traición Cath…

—Exageras…— se burló ella.

—No, para nada. No conoces a mi compañero como yo lo hago. Es tan terco que podría convencer a un hombre inocente de su culpabilidad—Cath se rio ante su exageración— no, en serio. Además… está el hecho de haber confiado en otros antes que en él…

—Ves, eso sí que te lo concedo—contestó su amiga, divertida— Lo de que hayas contado conmigo y no con Danny…—el marine la miró con el ceño fruncido, no entendía a qué se refería—. Vamos, Steeevie… ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta aún de que me odia?

—Danny no te odia—negó confuso. Las sutilezas no eran lo suyo. Mucho menos el hecho de percibir el tono tirante con el que hablaba su compañero de su ex novia. La adoraba, sí. Pero al mismo tiempo la deseaba tan lejos del marine como pudiera—Dice que eres una mujer increíble, muy capaz y…

—¿En serio? —se burló la morena— Bueno, eso no quita que cada vez que estoy a solas contigo más de cinco minutos me mire como si quisiera atravesarme o hacerme saltar por los aires.

—Mira quién exagera ahora…—Catherine alzó una ceja, imitándole.

—¿De verdad no ves lo que hay entre vosotros? ¿O solo te haces el idiota?

—Vale… se acabó… no estamos teniendo esta conversación—cambió de tema tan rápido como pudo— Danny no me perdonará por esto, caso zanjado.

—Lo has hecho por su bien—aclaró ella, intentando quitarle importancia—. No le has traicionado, has cuidado de él. Deja de machacarte.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que él lo verá así—soltó sarcástico.

—¿Quieres que intente localizarle y hable con él?

—No… —le cortó él rápidamente— No. Seguiremos con el plan. Yo me encargaré de Danny. Tendré que dejar que me odie unos días más. Estoy segura de que los federales pedirán al gobernador que cese el cinco cero después de lo ocurrido. Seguramente él y los chicos estén vigilados de ahora en adelante, no puedo arriesgarme.

—Una llamada desde una línea segura no le hará daño—soltó guasona— y a ti te iría muy bien.

Catherine le mostró un teléfono vía satélite de los que utilizaban en las misiones. "Imposible de rastrear". Estaba pintado en su frente como un cartel luminoso.

Steve se sintió irremediablemente tentado.

—Sí, bueno… mejor que no. Ya les he causado bastantes problemas. Tengo que averiguar primero quién quiere cargarme el asesinato de esa chica— y volvió a perder la mirada a través de la ventana.

Catherine se levantó de su lado y dejó el teléfono en el asiento. Por si, como pensaba, cambiaba de opinión.

Steve no se percató de que se alejaba. De nuevo su mente vagaba perdida en el universo de Danny Williams. Pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría poder averiguar algún día si toda aquella química entre ellos era realmente lo que ambos creían. Lo que le gustaría que fuera.

Maldijo al cielo y al infierno mientras recordaba la última noche pasada con Danny. La tensión sexual que sentía en el bar a pesar de estar discutiendo con él, el coqueteo junto al Camaro, sus palabras cuando le llamó a las tantas de la madrugada para disculparse…

El destino parecía habérsela jugado justo cuando estaban en el mejor momento. ¿Cómo habría acabado aquella conversación de no ser por el equipo del SWAT irrumpiendo en su casa?

Su mente voló al instante en el que Danny estaba de rodillas en el suelo de aquella carretera en la que sus amigos asaltaron el convoy del JAG para rescatarle. Recordó la expresión de confusión y miedo que vio en los ojos del rubio, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue desear hundirse más en su asiento.

 _Lo siento, Danno… Por favor, ten paciencia_ pensó para sí. P _ronto yo mismo te daré las respuestas que necesitas_. Ni siquiera el propio Steve sabía lo mucho que deseaba que llegara cuanto antes ese momento. Ese instante en el que volviera a mirarle a sus profundos y claros ojos azules.

Por desgracia para todos, el comandante McGarret no se equivocaba en ninguna de sus suposiciones.

Tan pronto como la noticia de la fuga del jefe del cinco cero llegó a oídos del gobernador, el equipo fue cesado temporalmente de sus servicios. Kono y Chin fueron reasignados a sus antiguos puestos en la oficina de la policía, bajo el mando y supervisión de Lukela. Y Danny fue, por ser el compañero directo de Steve y por la estrecha relación que todo el mundo sabía que mantenía con el fugitivo, obligado a tomarse unas vacaciones forzosas hasta nuevo aviso. Vigilado de cerca por un coche patrulla veinticuatro horas al día.

En cuanto al cabreo que Danny sentía por lo ocurrido… Bueno, digamos que en eso Steve sí se equivocaba en parte. Su compañero no estaba muy cabreado, estaba más bien furioso con él.

Apenas un par de horas después de lo sucedido, Kono, Chin y él, salían del despacho del gobernador. Acababan de escuchar las nuevas órdenes impuestas por Denning a cada uno de ellos, y en todo lo que podía pensar Danny era en " _Catherine… era Catherine… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no yo?"_

—Danny… ¿Estás bien? —Kono le interceptó en su retirada a la salida del despacho. Todavía no había tenido ocasión de preguntarle cómo estaba después del encontronazo con los que se llevaron a Steve— ¿No te han herido?

—Solo en el orgullo…—soltó borde, sintiéndose un poco mal al ver la expresión compasiva de la chica— Mira… estoy bien, ¿Vale? Solo ha sido un golpe en la nuca para dejarme fuera de juego. No pretendía hacerme daño.

Chin, que acababa de incorporarse a la conversación, le miró suspicaz.

—Hablas como si supieras quién te golpeó, hermano.

Danny bajó la mirada automáticamente, respondiendo sin palabras.

—Si sabes…—Kono no pudo terminar de decirlo.

—Marchaos a casa, chicos…—fue todo lo que dijo el detective, y volvió a encaminarse a la salida.

—Tienes que decírnoslo—Chin volvió a cortarle la retirada— no podremos ayudarle si no…

—¡No quiere nuestra ayuda!… ¿Lo coges? —Danny no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que alzaba la voz— ¿O es que acaso lo que ha pasado te parece que sea señal de que cuente con nosotros para algo? ¡Dejadlo correr! ¿Vale?... Parece que Steve ya tiene lo que necesita… —y pasó por al lado del policía dándole un golpecito en el hombro para apartarle.

—Hay algo que no nos dice sobre el asalto al convoy—Kono se acercó a su primo preocupada por la reacción del detective.

—Estoy seguro—contestó él.

Danny quería dejarlo correr. De verdad que quería. Pero tenía un gran problema. No podía. Los sentimientos que tenía hacia ese maldito comandante de la marina no le dejaban.

Al llegar a su apartamento, su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. No se molestó en contestar. Quien quiera que fuera podría esperar.

Se desnudó y se metió bajo el agua fría de la ducha. Pensando durante unos instantes en obedecer las órdenes y apartarse del caso de Steve. Pero apenas unos segundos más tarde, su mente maquinaba la forma de averiguar el paradero del General implicado sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Después de todo era detective. Y no uno bueno, sino uno excelente. Su curiosidad tampoco le habría dejado retirarse sin conocer las respuestas a todo aquel lío.

Tenía que localizar al General, conseguir que le diera un motivo para lo sucedido, e intentar limpiar el nombre del capullo de su compañero. Y, una vez lo hubiera conseguido, podría gritarle a McGarret a la cara hasta desmayarse del cansancio, como le apetecía hacerlo en esos instantes.

 _Puede que hayas decidido no confiar en mí para esto, pero seré yo quien te saque de esta_ se decía, mientras el agua resbalaba por su espalda e intentaba aplacar el calor y calmar la tensión de sus músculos.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se vistió solamente con unos pantalones cortos y se dejó caer en la cama con el móvil en la mano. Comprobó las llamadas y había tres perdidas del mismo número. Uno desconocido que no dejaba opción a re—llamada.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama al pensar que pudiera ser Steve, que intentaba localizarle desde una línea segura. Miró durante unos segundos la pantalla del móvil, esperanzado, pero finalmente desistió y lo tiró a su lado.

No podía ser él. Steve no había contado con él. Le había dejado a un lado en el momento más importante. No creía que fuera a molestarse en intentar contactar con él para darle explicaciones.

Se dejó caer de nuevo contra el colchón, cerró los ojos, y permitió que el cansancio le venciera.

Cuatro días después, su plan de mantener el perfil bajo y hacer que todos pensaran que obedecía órdenes y había dejado a un lado el caso de McGarret, funcionaba a la perfección.

Para entonces ya se había informado de varios puntos importantes. El primero, Catherine Rollins gozaba de un permiso desde hacía tres semanas, por lo que su ausencia en la isla no había resultado sospechosa para nadie. En cuanto los oficiales salían de la base naval, eran libres de desaparecer hasta el día de su reincorporación al servicio.

La segunda, al menos seis miembros más del antiguo equipo de Steve, gozaban del mismo permiso que Catherine en esos instantes. Todo eso les debía haber sigo de gran ayuda a la hora de preparar el grupo que asaltó el convoy.

La tercera y la más importante, tenía la localización exacta del General Michael Harrison. O más bien lo que sería su agenda de las dos próximas semanas. Al parecer el oficial asistiría durante esos días, como invitado especial a varias conferencias de sistemas de defensa anfibios en varias ciudades de Estados Unidos. Florida, Maine, California, Virginia, Washington…

No dudó en elegir Washington como destino para interceptarle. Al menos durante unas horas estaría rodeado de una auténtica jungla urbana. Siendo un hombre de ciudad, no le vendría mal el cambio.

Sabía que, al ser una simple conferencia y no una cumbre política oficial, no estaría tan vigilada. Tendría algún que otro agente de seguridad privada controlando el acceso, pero también sería la que más asistentes tendría. De modo que le resultaría más fácil perderse entre la gente y pasar desapercibido. Después de todo, nadie sabía que tenía información sobre el General, así que no le estarían esperando. Además, contaba con unos días de ventaja. Seguramente, cuando averiguaran que había desaparecido de Hawaii, el último lugar en el que empezarían a buscarlo sería en la ciudad más controlada del estado.

El gran fallo del sistema de seguridad nacional americano. Creer que lo tienen todo bajo control.

Ahora solamente le quedaba deshacerse de ese maldito coche patrulla que lo seguía a todas partes. Y lo más difícil, salir de Hawaii sin que le cogieran. Ya tenía el modo de hacerlo, solo faltaba que su cómplice cumpliera con su parte.

En eso precisamente pensaba mientras empaquetaba ropa y algunas cosas en una mochila, cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Se acercó hasta la mesa del comedor para coger el aparato, y se quedó quieto cuando vio el número que se reflejaba en ella. Era el mismo que le llamó el día que Steve desapareció. El que le había estado llamando cada noche a las doce durante los últimos días.

Tenía que ser él…

Pero, al igual que los días anteriores, Danny no lo cogió. Si era Steve, deseaba que aquello fuera un castigo por su traición.

Las manos le quemaban y le dolían los dedos deseando apretar el botón de contestación de llamada, pero no lo hacía. Aguantaba las ganas de saber si estaba bien y se repetía a sí mismo el nombre de Catherine. Eso conseguía cabrearle tanto que su voluntad se hacía fuerte.

Terminó de preparar las cosas y se miró un instante al espejo. Ni Steve le reconocería así vestido.

No era que llevara nada elaborado, era que sencillamente vestía de forma casual. Dejando a un lado el estilo Williams. Nada de corbata, camisa o pantalones de pinza. Unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta de beisbol blanca de los Giants, unas zapatillas deportivas del mismo color. Su pelo, normalmente engominado y peinado a la perfección, estaba despeinado y con su flequillo rebelde formando una pequeña cresta en la parte delantera.

De forma inconsciente pasó la mano por el colgante que rodeaba su cuello y tocó la bala con el apellido de Steve grabado en ella. Y por último, cogió una gorra del mismo equipo que la camiseta y se la puso para ocultar un poco su rostro. Había llegado la hora.

Los dos policías que vigilaban a Danny permanecían, según las órdenes de Lukela, apostados con su coche en la acera de enfrente del apartamento del detective.

Todo iba bien, exactamente como el resto de los días que llevaban vigilándole, Danny permanecían en su casa a esas horas de la mañana.

Su horario parecía tener un patrón. Salía a correr a primera hora, después se quedaba allí hasta la hora en que su hija salía del colegio, e iba a buscarla y pasaba la tarde con ella. Volvía como un reloj a las nueve de la noche y ya no salía hasta el día siguiente.

Ese día el detective ya había salido a correr, de modo que los agentes se preparaban para aburrirse soberanamente durante unas cuantas horas.

Un camión de mudanzas se colocó frente a la puerta del apartamento de Danny, obstaculizando la visión de la entrada. Durante unos instantes, los dos oficiales esperaron a ver qué hacia el conductor, que se bajó del camión y se puso a hablar con un vecino, preguntando por una dirección.

—Vamos cretino, quítate de en medio…—dijo uno de los policías.

—Se ha perdido, ten paciencia, en seguida se irá—contestó el otro.

Apenas unos minutos después, el conductor subió al camión y se alejó calle abajo.

Los dos policías observaron el apartamento. Todo parecía estar en orden. La misma luz del dormitorio principal encendida, ventana abierta… Miraron después los alrededores. A esas horas casi todo el mundo en aquel pequeño vecindario estaba trabajando, por lo que no había mucha gente a la vista. La abuelita de turno paseando al perro, la vecina adultera de Danny recibiendo a su entrenador personal en la puerta, el vecino adicto al beisbol despidiéndose de uno de sus amigotes que salía de la casa en esos instantes…

—Todo en orden—se dijeron los dos policías.

No sabían lo muy equivocados que estaban.

Aprovechar el momento en el que el camión del primo de Kamekona, (hawaiano de metro noventa de altura de doscientos kilos, fiel amigo y soplón del cinco-cero), obstaculizaba la visión de la salida de su casa, para ir a visitar a su vecino el amante del beisbol, fue pan comido. Cuando los dos policías le vieron despedirse de él, ni siquiera sospecharon por un instante que pudiera ser el detective Williams.

En ocasiones, la visión general de algo que uno cree conocer no deja ver lo que realmente hay en una escena. Danny contaba con eso.

Tenía al menos ocho horas de margen hasta que su mujer y su hija aparecieran en el apartamento para cerrar la ventana. Iba a llamarlas diciendo que se la había dejado abierta por error. Rachel tenía una copia de la llave.

Esas ocho horas se convertirían al menos en dieciocho o veinte, cuando los policías pensaran que ese día era él quien recibía visitas en lugar de hacerlas. De modo que eso le daba casi un día de ventaja hasta que se dieran cuenta de que había desaparecido.

Ahora le quedaba la peor parte. Subirse a la avioneta con la que viajaría hasta Washington en modo encubierto y totalmente extraoficial. Lo que más miedo le daba, a parte del hecho de volar, era que Kamekona iba a ser su piloto.

Tomo nota mental de que, cuando aquello acabara y Steve fuera absuelto, tendría que matarle por hacerle pasar por eso.

El comandante McGarret y su equipo consiguieron la información necesaria para llegar hasta el General Harrison, llegando a tener el mismo objetivo que Danny. Interceptarle e interrogarle.

Habían elegido Maine como punto de contacto, y se disponían a desplazarse hasta el lugar desde su escondite cuando a Steve le llegó el soplo.

—Por favor, dime que bromeas…—soltó el comandante exasperado, con el teléfono al oído y tapándose los ojos con los dedos.

Por supuesto, había dejado a Danny vigilado. Kamekona y él se conocían desde que eran unos críos. Steve siempre evitaba que los mayores se metieran con el gordito en el colegio.

—Ni lo más mínimo, lo siento, hermano… Y si no lo hacía, iba a sospechar de mí—afirmó el hawaiano—He estado intentando ponerme en contacto contigo, pero no he podido. Ya sabes que no es bueno hacer enfadar a Danny.

—Sí, lo siento… seguíamos una pista y no pude contestar… No te preocupes hombre, has hecho lo que debías. Tú dime dónde está. Yo me encargo—contestó el comandante.

—El aeródromo privado en el que le dejé esta junto al parque Glover. Mi contacto allí tenía que llevarle hasta un hostal de estudiantes en la calle dieciocho, noroeste— fue todo lo que contestó Kamekona, apagando el teléfono rápidamente.

Steve apagó su móvil y suspiró frustrado. Ahora entendía porque el detective no contestaba a sus llamadas. Después de todo lo que había hecho para mantenerle al margen, y el muy cabezota decidía seguir con aquello él solo.

—Debí haberlo imaginado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Catherine se acercó al verle la expresión preocupada.

—Recoged el equipo, cambio de planes… Nos vamos a Washington.

El reencuentro con Steve fue… digamos que algo ambiguo. O bastante confuso. Había tanto enfado como alivio en la sala cuando se juntaron. Claro que, la forma en la que lo hicieron no dio lugar a que fuera de otro modo.

Para entonces, Danny ya llevaba más de doce horas en Washington. Volvía de comprobar el perímetro de la zona en la que se llevaba a cabo la cumbre a la que asistía el General. Durante tres días el militar haría el mismo recorrido. Buscó los posibles puntos en los que interceptarle o el modo de seguirle hasta su alojamiento.

Lo primero era imposible. Harrison llevaba tal cuerpo de seguridad a sus espaldas que era improbable que pudiera acercarse a más de dos metros. Lo segundo parecía más sencillo. Pero necesitaba hacerse con un vehículo. Solo había un problema, algo le decía que no era el único que seguía al General. Un par de tipos llamaron su atención más de lo normal. Esperaba estar equivocado.

En eso tenía la mente ocupada cuando metió la llave de su habitación en la puerta, un pequeño objeto de metal que pesaba más que la estatua de la libertad, y la abrió. Intentó encender la luz, pero el interruptor no obedecía.

—¡Maldición! —se quejó.

Lo bueno de que aquel lugar fuera tan antiguo, era que estaba medio vacío (nadie en su sano juicio cogería una habitación en esa pocilga destartalada). Lo malo, que casi nada funcionaba bien.

Pero entonces sintió algo tras él. Esa típica sensación de que alguien te está observando recorrió su cuerpo, e intentó darse la vuelta y reaccionar al ataque. Solo que no era un ataque. Era Steve, que se había colado en su habitación y le esperaba a oscuras tras la puerta.

Danny no frenó el puñetazo que inició como defensa, a pesar de haberse dado cuenta de que era él, lo lanzó derecho a su mandíbula y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

Steve esquivó el golpe en el último instante.

—No… para. Danny, soy yo—afirmó, bloqueándole contra la puerta. Su pecho pegado a la espalda del detective y su cuerpo inmovilizándole.

Un cabezazo hacia atrás fue toda la respuesta que recibió. Aquel golpe inesperado hizo que se retirara del cuerpo del rubio, tocándose el labio ensangrentado. Se había mordido.

—Danny, para... que soy yo—alzó una mano frente a él, pidiéndole que parara. Pero su compañero no lo hizo.

Otro derechazo iba directo a su cara. Y Steve pensaba que la oscuridad era la culpable de que no le reconociera.

Esta vez hizo una llave a Danny que cambió sus posiciones y provocó que el rubio trastabillara hacia atrás. Aprovechó la inercia para empujarle contra la cama y se sentó sobre él. Inmovilizándole de nuevo contra el colchón.

—¡Suéltame! —le gritó el detective. Furioso por cómo el comandante le tenía sujeto por los brazos. La fuerza con la que lo hacía, sumada al peso de su cuerpo, no le permitía moverse lo más mínimo.

—Que soy yo joder…—se quejó el comandante—Soy…

—Ya sé que eres tú, imbécil…—fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

—Vamos, Danny… para de forcejear. Tenemos que hablar—rogó Steve, contrariado cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo se había percatado de quien era desde el principio, y aún y así siguió peleando. Debía estar muy cabreado.

Durante unos segundos, ninguno dijo nada. Se mantuvieron en silencio, con el ruido de sus respiraciones agitadas como único sonido de fondo.

—Me alegro de verte…—susurró Steve, acercándose mucho a la cara de Danny para poder verle claramente.

El detective pudo percibir perfectamente desde esa corta distancia como sus labios se torcían y esbozaban una sonrisa. A pesar de su enfado, el corazón le dio un vuelco al verla.

—Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo…—soltó sarcástico. Pero el ritmo de su respiración se ralentizaba al centrarse en esa maldita sonrisa canalla.

Steve aflojó un poco el agarre cuando vio que el rubio empezaba a dejar de moverse. Pero no era una tregua, como él pensaba. En cuanto bajó la guardia, Danny se zafó y le soltó un nuevo puñetazo. Esta vez dio en el lado izquierdo de su boca, justo donde se había hecho el corte en el labio.

—Augh…—se quejó Steve. Apartándose y bajándose de la cama. En su tono de voz se notaba que se estaba riendo—Vale… Ok… lo entiendo. Estás cabreado. Tienes ganas de matarme… lo pillo, en serio… pero quieres…

No pudo continuar, Danny se abalanzó contra él con todas las intenciones de continuar la pelea. Verle reírse de su enfado le ponía tan furioso que no conseguía controlarse. Sorprenderle de eso modo solo lo había empeorado.

Pero Steve no podía permitir que aquello continuara. Así que le hizo un bloqueo, y la escena acabó con Danny nuevamente inmovilizado por el SEAL. Esta vez la espalda del comandante era la que tocaba la pared más cercana, y contra su pecho, con uno de sus brazos mantenía uno de los de su amigo doblegado de un modo doloroso. Su brazo libre le sujetaba del cuello y le impedía responder.

—Suéltame…—repitió Danny, esta vez casi sin aliento. Intentando zafarse del agarre con el brazo libre que le quedaba y sin mucho éxito.

—Por favor, Danno… para… por favor… no quiero hacerte daño—lo dijo con la boca prácticamente pegada a uno de lados de la sien de Danny. Rozándole la piel con los labios y provocando que el rubio cerrara los ojos un instante.

No tenía miedo de que Steve le dañara. Sabía que nunca lo haría. Pero, a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar obedecerle. Intentó relajarse y dejó de forcejear.

—Gracias…—susurró el comandante cuando sintió como se calmaba, y dejaba caer el peso de su cuerpo tranquilo contra su pecho— Dios, Danno…—soltó casi en un suspiro, dejando que su frente se apoyara en la parte trasera de la cabeza del rubio.

Danny se apartó de él como un resorte. Alejándose cuanto pudo de su compañero.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, todavía furioso. Sus manos apoyadas en las caderas. Se le veía cansado y confuso.

—¿Que qué hago yo aquí?... ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —protestó Steve, gritándole también. Separándose de la pared y acercándose de nuevo a él—. Yo intento resolver mi caso.

—¿Tú caso? ¡Ja! —se mofó el otro— No es tu caso, es mi caso… y tú eres el sospechoso.

—¿Estás de coña?... ¿Crees que soy idiota?... Tú ni siquiera deberías haber salido de Hawaii, Danny… ¿En qué pensabas? Te dije que no hicieras ninguna estupidez. Estás suspendido hasta nueva orden. En estos momentos ya hay un aviso de busca y captura en tu contra. Creen que eres mi cómplice y te arriesgas a que te quiten la tutela de Gracie, y…

—Lo de Gracie está controlado… Además, ¿Y tú cómo demonios sabes eso? —le cortó el rubio, sin parar de gritar. Aunque Steve no pudiera verlo claramente en la oscuridad, la vena de su cuello se hinchaba por momentos de la rabia—Ni siquiera estaba allí. ¿Me tenías vigilado? ¿Tan poco digno de confianza soy? ¿Por eso me dejaste al margen?

—Dios, Danny… No te dejé al margen. Intentaba protegerte—aclaró. Viendo como su compañero se movía de un lado para otro de la habitación intentando encontrar el cuadro eléctrico para restablecer la corriente.

—Intentabas protegerme… ¡qué gracioso!… A mi necesitas protegerme, pero a tu novia no. Ella es capaz de afrontar esto, pero a mí me apartas. A Catherine la necesitas contigo para resolver este lío, pero parece que yo soy prescindible…

—¿Eso es lo que te pasa?... ¿Estás celoso de que haya confiado en ella? — _Oh dios, Cath tenía razón._

Danny por fin consiguió encontrar el contacto y dar la luz. Se volvió a mirarle, y Steve pudo ver en su rostro que no se equivocaba.

—¿Celoso? No digas tonterías— La expresión de Danny se tornó avergonzada— ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios has tenido que apagar la luz? ¿No te valía con correr las cortinas para que nadie pudiera ver el interior de la habitación? —preguntó cambiando de tema de conversación?

—¡Oh dios mío!… es eso… Estás celoso—soltó alucinado, esta vez en voz alta— Has montado en cólera y desertado por un ataque de celos…—no pudo evitar sonreír al respecto. La simple idea le hacía querer reír durante horas sin parar.

—Vete al infierno, McGarret. No estoy celoso. Me importa una mierda lo que tú y tu novia versión Rambo con piernas de modelo hagáis en vuestras horas libres. Estoy aquí para demostrarte que la jodiste. Que debiste confiar en mí. Resolveré esta mierda yo solo y tendré la satisfacción de ver cómo te arrepientes el resto de tu vida.

—Confío en ti, amigo…—esa última parte le había sentado bastante mal. Que Danny se comportara así por celos era una cosa, pero que pensaba que no era digno de su confianza…— Lo decía en serio cuando dije que intentaba protegerte. Quería evitar esto precisamente. Te has convertido en un prófugo por mi culpa.

—Cath y el resto de tus SEALS se enfrentan a lo mismo cada minuto que están en esto contigo. Incluso a algo peor—le reprochó el rubio. Su tono de voz había ido bajando por momentos. Ahora parecía más decepcionado que cabreado.

—No es lo mismo…—contestó McGarret, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y tragando angustiado.

—¿Por qué no?... ¿Por qué no soy un SEAL? —la decepción se hizo más clara con esa última pregunta.

Steve se quedó callado un momento. No sabía el modo de contestar a esa pregunta sin ponerse a sí mismo en evidencia.

Su silencio hizo que Danny desesperara.

Le miró de arriba abajo, saltaba a la vista que el soldado iba equipado para la acción. Los pantalones cargo de color negro, con una camiseta del mismo tono oscuro. Solamente le faltaba el chaleco antibalas y enfundarse sus armas. Seguramente Catherine y sus amigos los marines le estarían esperando en un coche en la calle. Solo tenía que despachar al compañero capullo y unirse a su grupo de superdotados militares.

—Lárgate… tú hazlo a tu manera, yo lo haré a la mía—gruñó. Más cabreado que antes por esos pensamientos.

—Espera…

Steve se movió hasta interponerse en su camino. Le miró desde arriba, atravesándole con la mirada y haciendo acopio de valor para decir algo que le convenciera de sus motivos. La camiseta de manga corta de color azul claro que vestía el rubio, resaltaba aún más su mirada. Podría haberse perdido en ella durante horas sin saber lo que le había llevado a observarla.

—¿Qué? Steve… ¿Qué? —rugió entre dientes, el pelo despeinado le hacía parecer aún más cabreado— ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme en escucharte?... Ni siquiera sé porque he llegado hasta aquí… Porqué demonios es tan importante para mí demostrarte que debiste elegirme.

Intentó volver a apartarse, pero Steve le cogió de la camiseta con una mano, a la altura de su cintura, y le detuvo.

—No podía. No estaba preparado—fue todo lo que dijo en un primer momento, susurrado cerca de su oído izquierdo.

Danny arrugó la frente, mostrándose algo confuso, pero no preguntó. Le dejó continuar y darle una explicación. La mano de Steve en su cintura se sentía tan cálida… No deseaba moverse un milímetro para no provocar que le soltara.

—He pasado años con ella, Danno… con ese equipo. Con cada misión, la posibilidad de perder a uno de ellos era casi tan amplia como la de salir con vida. Es algo a que simplemente acabas asimilando. Pero contigo no es así…

 _¿Por qué?_ Danny no lo dijo, pero podía leerlo en su mirada.

— Porque contigo no estaba preparado—admitió de nuevo—Y el problema no sé si podré estarlo algún día.

 _No estoy preparado para perderte_ no era tan difícil de decir. Aunque para McGarret resultaba imposible de pronunciar.

—¿Intentas decir que me habrías echado de menos? —Danny no pudo evitar que la sonrisa de sus labios hiciera salir las palabras de su boca a modo burlón.— ¿Qué me echarías de menos si me sucediera algo?— Le miró desde abajo acercándose un poco más al centro de su cuerpo.

Ahora Danny estaba justo frente a Steve, apenas unos centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos. Unos pocos más arriba, la boca del comandante le llamaba como si fuera el remedio a su garganta sedienta.

—Estoy intentando decirte que a ella podría echarla de menos, pero a ti no. No podría… yo solo…—lo intentó de nuevo, pero seguía sin atreverse a decirlo claramente.

Steve no dejó de mirarle a los ojos un solo instante mientras hablaba. Únicamente se permitió desviar la mirada para observar sus labios, y tras lamerse el suyo inferior, el mismo que la sangre del corte manchaba de rojo, volvió a clavar su mirada en los ojos de Danny.

A oídos de cualquiera, aquella confusa y torpe confesión del comandante habría podido resultar malentendida. Pero el detective sabía muy bien lo que intentaba decirle.

Steve podría manejar echar de menos a Catherine, casi tenía asumido que aquel día llegaría. Pero no a Danny. Ese pensamiento le daba tanto miedo que no sabía ni cómo expresarlo.

—Pues vas a ir teniendo que hacerte a la idea… nuestro trabajo no es precisamente el más seguro del mundo—aclaró el detective, sin poder desviar la mirada de la boca de Steve. Su labio humedecido atraía su atención de una forma imposible de evitar. Tal vez si se ponía de puntillas, pudiera tocarlo con los suyos.

Tragó con fuerza ante ese pensamiento. Atrayendo la mirada de Steve a su cuello. Fue cuando el comandante se dio cuenta de la cadena que lo rodeaba. Danny nunca llevaba colgantes.

Steve coló una mano dentro del cuello de la camiseta del rubio, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, y sacó el objeto que escondía.

—Me pediste que te la diera cuando hicieras alguna estupidez que me volviera loco o me diera problemas…— Danny sintió la necesidad de excusarse por llevarla consigo— Bueno… creo que, mejor que esta, ninguna.

Steve sonrió divertido.

—Sabes que las próximas semanas van a ser una locura, ¿No? —preguntó, más calmado y luchando por no besarle como contestación a aquel gesto—. Tendremos que mantenernos ocultos hasta que esto acabe. Y no sabemos cuánto durará.

—¿Me pides que me fugue contigo, Steven? —bromeó.

—Más o menos…—se rio McGarret—sin poder evitarlo, puso una mano sobre el cuello de Danny—Sabes Danno, no quería esto para ti… Todo el rollo de tener que huir y esconderte… Eres el policía más legal que conozco. Pero ahora que estás aquí, no puedo decir que no me alegre muchísimo de tenerte conmigo…—confesó, acariciando suavemente su mejilla con el pulgar.

Danny recibió la caricia con agrado, mientras miraba su labio ensangrentado.

—Siento eso…—susurró.

—Tienes un buen gancho—sonrió el marine orgulloso— Pero no es nada…—aclaró para tranquilizarle.

Danny alzó una mano y pasó un dedo por el filo de su labio por inercia, tiñéndolo un poco de rojo.

—Puedo limpiarlo. Si quieres…

Su tono de su voz suave sonó a auténtico ofrecimiento, y, por un instante, Steve se inclinó hacia abajo, como si fuera a besarle. Pero algo le hizo asustarse y se mordió el labio para evitar hacerlo. Limpiándolo el mismo con su saliva. _No es el momento, McGarret_.—se dijo.

—Estoy bien… Tenemos mucho que hacer—afirmó, aclarándose la garganta, incómodo. La mirada dispuesta de Danny había conseguido excitarle aún más que tenerlo retenido contra la cama— El tiempo se acaba. Hay que hacerle una visita a un General.

—Harrison… Lo sé. Pero habrá que tener cuidado, hay alguien más vigilándole—afirmó Danny. Bajando la mirada algo decepcionado.

Steve le miró sorprendido. Y sintiéndose algo culpable por el cambio en la expresión del detective. Se moría por besarle, por demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba. Pero eran demasiados los factores a tener en cuenta que hacían de ese momento el menos propicio para ello.

Primero el deber, después el placer. Ese era Steve McGarret.

Por desgracia para Danny…

—Un par de Europeos con aspecto de soviéticos o algo parecido. Los he visto controlar varios puntos del itinerario de Harrison, contar los guardias de seguridad… Algo me dice que tenemos intereses comunes.

—¡Mierda! Lo que faltaba—soltó Steve. Sacó un walky de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y se puso en contacto con su equipo— cinco minutos—fue todo lo que dijo. Después de volvió de nuevo hacia Danny—empaqueta tus cosas, nos vamos.

 **Capítulo 4** **\- En pie de guerra**

Cuando Danny entró en el piso franco en el que se escondía el equipo de apoyo de McGarret, pudo comprobar como este había pasado de tener cuatro componentes, a solamente dos. El cambio de planes entre Maine y Washington había hecho que los otros dos miembros tuvieran que volver a Hawaii para reincorporarse al servicio activo.

—Ya está… ¿Esto es todo? —preguntó curioso.

Entró observando de forma general la simpleza de aquel lugar. Había una mesa en el centro de la que era la sala principal, llena de planos y papeles, junto a la que se hallaban de pie Catherine y un hombre rubio. Un sofá en la parte izquierda, frente a una pequeña televisión antigua. A la derecha estaba la puerta de lo que se adivinaba como una minúscula cocina. Y al fondo, la única habitación de todo el apartamento. Danny miraba a su alrededor como si hubiera esperado que aquel simple ático fuera un campamento base plagado de armas y marines correteando por todas partes.

Steve se cruzó de brazos haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

—Es todo lo que pudimos conseguir en tan poco tiempo… Te recuerdo que tuvimos que cambiar los planes por tu…

Catherine intervino antes de que pudiera terminar esa frase y tuviera que arrepentirse.

—¿Qué? ¿Esperabas un pelotón de fusilamiento? —bromeó, acercándose a Danny y dándole un abrazo de bienvenida.

A pesar de los celos que hubiera podido sentir con motivo de la relación de esa mujer con el hombre por el que sería capaz de todo, el detective dejó a un lado esas estúpidas diferencias y le devolvió el abrazo, con cariño sincero.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? Si es Xena, la princesa guerrera…— soltó guasón— Me alegro de verte, preciosa.

El otro componente del equipo, un fornido SEAL de al menos diez centímetros de altura más que McGarret, y cuatro o cinco años menos, se acercó a ellos en ese momento. Vestía del mismo modo que el comandante, pantalón negro y camiseta negra. Solo que además llevaba un chaleco táctico de malla de nylon que le hacía parecer aún más gigante de lo que era.

—¡Wow, wow!… ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Hércules el semi—dios? —soltó Danny alucinado.

Kellan se rio.

—Casi… soy el sargento Lutz, pero el chico de oro de McGarret puede llamarme, Kellan—le dijo tendiéndole la mano para que la estrechara.

—" _El chico de oro de McGarret_ ", eh…

Danny miró burlón a Steve, que apartó la mirada haciéndose el loco como si la conversación no fuera con él. Así que les había hablado a sus amiguitos de la Marina sobre él. Y bien, por lo que parecía. El rubio de Jersey decidió aprovechar ese factor en su beneficio. Todavía sentía la necesidad de castigar un poco a Steve por haberle dejado atrás. Y por no haber tenido el valor suficiente de besarle, ya que estamos. (Bueno, sobre todo por eso).

— Dios santo, ¿Qué os dan de comer en los SEAL? —soltó Danny, mirando a aquel enorme rubio visiblemente asombrado. Los hombros de ese chico eran tan grandes como su cabeza. Y del resto de sus brazos, mejor no hablar.

—Como diría mi madre, esto no es obra de los americanos, lo siento…—se rio el sargento. Sonrisa amable, preciosa y perfecta.

—Ah… Lo sabía… Europeo… ¿Te escapaste de Asgard o algo así no? —bromeó el detective, refiriéndose a Kellan como si fuera un dios que viene del equivalente al olimpo de los dioses nórdicos.

—Casi…—soltó de nuevo el chico— Soy de Arizona. Pero mis padres son de Australia, así que, digamos que mucho de lo que ves se lo debes a ellos y su tierra de canguros.

—Sabía yo que había algún motivo para visitar ese bonito país—soltó Danny, alzando una ceja, coqueto.

—Hay muchos más que ese. Estaré encantado de hacerte de guía si decides averiguarlo—le siguió la broma el sargento.

Durante toda la conversación, se mantuvieron con las manos unidas y mirándose juguetones. Kellan lo hacía sin mala intención, simplemente le parecía gracioso el descaro de Danny. Pero el detective hacía justo lo contrario. Cada palabra que salía de su boca iba directa a fastidiar a Steve. Quería ponerle celoso. No sabía si resultaría, pero tenía que intentarlo. Por puro orgullo.

Además, el chico era digno de mención. Alto, fuerte, rubio, simpático, sonrisa arrebatadora… si alguien podía servirle para su propósito, era Kellan.

—Ok… creo que las presentaciones ya están hechas—Steve sintió la necesidad vital de meterse por medio. Todo aquel rollo de bromear y tirarse los trastos a la cabeza de un modo tan directo empezaba a cabrearle—ahora vamos a lo importante.

—¿Qué puede haber más importante que un viaje guiado por Australia, Steven? —le picó Danny.

—¿Alguien intentando cargarme un muerto que no es mío? —soltó sarcástico el comandante— ¿Recuerdas?

—Oh, eso… claro… bueno tampoco es que…—fingió que tenía menos importancia ahora que Kellan y su viaje a Australia estaban en juego.

—¿Intentas quedarte conmigo? Porque no tiene gracia—se quejó McGarret.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora? —Danny sonrió, había conseguido cabrearle—. Luego soy yo el que no sabe divertirse.

—Baaaastaaaaaa…—Catherine empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza— sentad vuestros culos en esas sillas—dijo señalando las que había alrededor de la mesa— y callaos de una maldita vez.

Danny les explicó sus sospechas. Otro grupo, seguramente no con tan buenas intenciones como las suyas, mantenía vigilado al General Harrison.

Ahora debían idear un plan para acceder a ese hombre sin llamar la atención de los de seguridad, y de paso, evitar que, quienes fueran esos desconocidos, pudieran llegar hasta el General antes de que ellos le interrogaran. Por seguridad precisamente, le mantendrían vigilado a través del sistema de video que Catherine se había encargado de implantar en el maletín que acompañaba al oficial de la marina durante sus charlas en todas las conferencias.

Todo el plan que tenían ideado hasta el momento debía ser modificado, de modo que Danny se sentó en la mesa, frente al plano con los datos recogidos por Steve y los suyos con las localizaciones y puntos de posible contacto, para ajustarlo un poco a lo que él mismo había detectado.

Steve y Danny no tardaron más de dos horas en ponerse a discutir de nuevo.

—Vaya… has hecho un trabajo de investigación asombroso, Williams—afirmó Kellan, cuando les explicó también lo que sabía sobre la chica muerta y el general desde antes de salir de Hawaii—mucho mejor que el nuestro.

—Gracias, Kellan. Pero tú puedes llamarme Daniel—le guiñó un ojo y el sargento le devolvió una sonrisa.

Steve sintió ganas de matarlos a los dos.

—¿Daniel? ¿En serio? —preguntó a Catherine, mirándola con una ceja alzada.

Lo único que hizo la mujer fue reírse de sus celos.

—Vaya, parece que después de todo ha valido la pena tener que cambiar vuestros planes "por mi culpa"—esta vez Danny habló mirando fijamente hacia Steve. Era toda una declaración de guerra.

—Me muero de hambre…—soltó Catherine, intentando volver a poner paz antes de que estallara la batalla final—Voy a por algo de comer. ¿Alguna preferencia? —preguntó a sus compañeros.

Se levantó de su silla y cogió una chaqueta dispuesta a irse en busca de sustento para el equipo. Se hacía tarde y todavía les quedaban algunas horas para acabar de preparar toda aquella operación.

—Nadie ha dicho que esto sea TÚ culpa —replicó Steve, haciendo que su intento se quedara en fracaso.

—Para mí lo que quieras, preciosa, pero que no sea chino—contestó Danny sonriente—odio los gatos—. Luego miró a Steve y su sonrisa se borró de golpe—. Claro, no es culpa mía…—dijo irónico— por eso ha sido lo primero que me has echado en cara. ¿Te recuerdo que has dicho que no habéis conseguido encontrar nada mejor que este ático por mi culpa?

—Ni siquiera he llegado a decirlo—se quejó el comandante.

—Porque Cath no te ha dejado—replicó el detective.

Kellan no podía evitar reírse mientras seguía aquella estúpida pelea entre los dos hombres.

—Tienes razón, son como un viejo matrimonio—le dijo a la mujer.

—¿Os parece bien comida india? Hay uno aquí abajo y…—Cath casi no podía aguantar la risa.

—Sorpréndeme—soltó Steve, nada contento de ver lo mucho que aquello divertía a la chica y al sargento— Hey, necesitarás ayuda. Así que Kellan puede acompañarte. Tú, ve con ella—ordenó borde.

—Claro… —afirmó el sargento divertido, que hizo el gesto de levantarse, pero Danny puso una mano en su antebrazo y se lo impidió.

—Tú y yo todavía tenemos que aclarar un par de cosas—le dijo con una sonrisa radiante totalmente puesta, haciendo que Steve se quedara con la boca abierta un instante, y que la cerrara y volviera a abrir como un pez intentando respirar, pero sin decir nada al respecto—. Deja que la parejita vaya a dar un paseo. Estoy seguro de que a Steve le vendrá bien tomar el aire. Se está poniendo rojo. Debe ser la testosterona, que le rebosa de ese cerebro de Neandertal traidor que tiene.

Kellan soltó una carcajada y se sentó de nuevo en su silla.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan rencoroso? —se quejó Steve, levantándose y siguiendo a Catherine hasta la puerta para acompañarla.

Unos segundos antes, quedarse a solas con Danny le parecía una idea genial. Ahora, estaba deseando salir corriendo. Su compañero parecía dispuesto a torturarle por su error hasta cansarse.

—Yo no soy rencoroso… —a Danny solamente le faltó sacarle la lengua.

—Pues entonces es que estás loco…—Steve ya ni siquiera sabía qué decirle.

—Claro que estoy loco… estoy aquí por ti, ¿Recuerdas? —reprochó el detective. Obteniendo como respuesta el fuerte portazo de su compañero al salir.

Para cuando Danny apartó la mirada de la salida, Kellan se aguantaba el estómago de la risa.

—Si lo que pretendías era cabrearle… Buen trabajo, lo has conseguido. Le tienes afilándose los dientes de la rabia.

Danny sonrió divertido.

—Claro que intentaba cabrearle. Es mi objetivo en esta vida, sacarle de quicio. ¿Por qué crees que llevo toda la tarde coqueteando contigo? —contestó sin pensar. Lo cierto era que no le conocía demasiado, pero parecía alguien con quien le resultaría fácil entablar una buena amistad.

—¡Auch! Eso ha dolido…—bromeó Kellan.

—Mira… no sé si bateas en mí mismo equipo o no… Lo cierto es que, como me has seguido el rollo, ni me lo he planteado—se rio el detective, pasándose una mano por la nuca nervioso— Y todo lo que he dicho antes iba en serio. Eres como el puto cielo en la tierra y todo eso chaval…

—Pero…—dijo el sargento, para nada afectado. Más bien parecía que aquello le encantaba.

—Pero en realidad no estoy interesado. Lo siento.

Kellan se rio y acercó su silla más a la de Danny. El detective parecía realmente arrepentido de haberle utilizado para fastidiar a McGarret.

—Pues no… lo cierto es que no suelo batear en tu mismo equipo—aclaró el marine— seguramente intentaría meterme antes en los pantalones cargo de Cath que en los tuyos— Esa afirmación hizo que Danny se sintiera aliviado—. Pero sabes… envidio mucho a Steve.

—¿Por qué? —soltó sarcástico el detective— ¿Por tener suficiente paciencia como para aguantarme el mal carácter?

—No…—se rio de nuevo— por tenerte. Simplemente. Que haya alguien en su vida por quien se preocupe tanto, y que además le corresponda…

—Uo, uo, uo… espera…—le frenó Danny, algo avergonzado— Aquí nadie ha hablado de correspondencias, esto no es el metro.

Kellan se levantó, dio la vuelta a su silla, y se sentó en ella del revés, con los brazos en la parte superior y la cara apoyada en las manos.

—Vamos… salta a la vista—Danny bajó la mirada hacia los planos, algo que le hizo mucha gracia. Tanto descaro se volvía vergüenza cuando le decían la verdad con las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Crees que él…? —el detective carraspeó y se aclaró la garganta. Ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo. Y lo sabía, pero necesitaba oírlo.

—Lo primero que salió de su boca cuando le ofrecimos nuestra ayuda fue tu nombre— afirmó Kellan— Danny no puede estar involucrado… ni se os ocurra hacer daño a Danny en el asalto… No dejéis que Danny se entere… tengo que ir a Washington a ayudar a Danny… ¡Danny, Danny, Danny!… eres todo lo que tiene en la cabeza desde que esta mierda empezó.

El detective resopló agobiado y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla.

—A lo mejor me he pasado…

—Nah… —bromeó Kellan— se lo estás poniendo difícil. En realidad, le encanta.

Esta vez fue Danny el que soltó una carcajada.

—Me he pasado, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, un poco…—afirmó el sargento esta vez— Pero estás en tu derecho. Y él lo sabe. Lo entiende. Créeme… Lleva preocupado por el hecho de que no le perdones desde que le rescatamos del convoy.

De pronto Danny se sentía como un completo idiota. Había dejado atrás a su hija, burlado a la policía y recorrido tantos kilómetros por Steve. Y ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo, él se dedicaba a hacerle pagar por querer protegerle. Kellan tenía razón, era momento para una tregua.

El detective observó al chico manipular los objetos que había en la mesa durante unos instantes. Saltaba a la vista que su compañero elegía bien a los miembros de su equipo.

—Hey… —Kellan levantó la mirada de la mesa y la clavó en la suya—Gracias.

—De nada…—contestó el sargento— pero si te estás pensando en darle cancha… que sepas que siempre que necesites darle celos, soy tu hombre—bromeó, guiñándole un ojo.

Danny estaba más que dispuesto a comenzar esa tregua lo antes posible. Se comportó perfectamente mientras cenaban, no discutió con Steve en ningún momento el tiempo que estuvieron acabando de ultimar los detalles, y ahora que estaba todo preparado para intervenir a primera hora de la mañana, se mantenía en silencio sentado en el pequeño sofá del salón mientras el comandante repasaba por milésima vez el plan elaborado.

Le miró de reojo varias veces, y estuvo a punto de dirigirse a él para pedirle que hablaran a solas un momento otras tantas, pero al final siempre se echaba atrás. Veía a Steve tan enfrascado en lo que hacía que no se atrevía a molestarle. No quería empezar otra pelea.

Así que decidió buscar otro modo de llamar su atención. Catherine no era una opción, la mujer ocupaba su turno frente al dispositivo de video vigilancia que controlaba los pasos del General Harrison desde su hotel. Pero quizás su amigo el sargento heterosexual al que le gustaba poner celoso al comandante, sí le fuera de gran ayuda.

Vio como Kellan sacaba un paquete de tabaco de su chaleco, que ahora colgaba de una de las sillas del salón, dejando que el mundo entero apreciara sus músculos con aquella apretada camiseta negra, y luego se encaminaba a la escalera de incendios que subía a la terraza dispuesto a matar el tiempo fumando.

—Hey…—le dijo Danny, llamando su atención— ¿Me das uno de esos? —y se levantó dispuesto a acompañar al sargento.

Steve levantó la vista para mirarlos justo cuando Kellan le tendía un cigarro a Danny. El detective sonrió al oficial cuando sus dedos se tocaron, y los celos del comandante de nuevo hicieron acto de presencia.

Durante unos minutos se contuvo. Se mantuvo ocupando volviendo a repasar el plan una y otra vez. Pero al final los celos pudieron con él. Y se vio a sí mismo dejando los papeles sobre la mesa y encaminándose a la escalera de incendios.

Aquel era el edificio más alto de la zona en la que estaban. Lo eligieron de ese modo para poder tener vigilado todo el lugar sin que hubiera posibilidad de que nadie les vigilara a ellos.

Cuando subió el último peldaño y entró en la terraza que había en el tejado del edificio, Kellan se reía a carcajadas de alguna tontería que Danny le decía. Ambos estaban de pie observando los alrededores, apoyados en el alto muro que les protegía de los curiosos, fumando y disfrutando de la mutua compañía mucho más cercanos el uno al otro de lo que a él le gustaría.

En cuanto Steve se acercó a ellos, las risas cesaron y se convirtieron en un silencio incómodo.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó sarcástico.

Kellan y Danny se miraron, pero ninguno contestó a su pregunta. El sargento dio una calada larga a su cigarro y lo tiró al suelo. Lo pisó y le guiñó un ojo al detective antes de apartarse de él, dispuesto a volver al apartamento y dejarles a solas.

Cuando pasó junto a Steve, le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro a su comandante y le susurró algo al oído. Que por la expresión que puso al oírle, pareció algo avergonzado.

En cuanto vio desaparecer a Kellan, se acercó a Danny.

—Nunca antes te había visto fumando—afirmó el comandante, colocándose a su lado, junto al muro. Mirando a la lejanía para no tener que mirar a su amigo.

—No suelo hacerlo…—aclaró Danny— pero en ocasiones esta cosa es lo único que me calma. Y esta es una de esas en las que todo lo demás no funciona, así que…

—Lo entiendo—aseguró Steve— muchos de los hombres de mi equipo fumaban por el mismo motivo. Había ocasiones en las que estábamos perdidos en algún agujero en el culo del mundo, esperando órdenes y deseando que nos dejaran volver a casa, y todo lo que nos quedaba era matar el tiempo con ese maldito veneno…

Danny le miró sorprendido.

—No te imagino mancillando tus superdotados pulmones de SEAL con esto—soltó guasón, llevándose el cigarro a los labios.

La respuesta de Steve fue quitarle el cigarro de la boca y ponerlo en la suya. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, le dio una calada y dejó escapar el aire lentamente.

—No me lo creo… ¿Steve McGarret perdiendo la paciencia y dedicándose a fumar para controlar los nervios? No… no lo veo.

—Sabes, puede que no lo parezca—soltó irónico, pensando sin quererlo en que ese cigarro que rozaba sus labios acababa de tocar los del rubio— pero soy humano. Cometo errores y pierdo los nervios como el que más.

Danny le miró alzando una ceja, le quitó el cigarro y volvió a darle una calada. _Ni de coña_

—¡Ni de coña! —finalmente lo dijo en voz alta—. No hay persona con más autocontrol que tú en este mundo, Steven. Estoy seguro de que mientras todos fumaban y se desesperaban, tú tenías algún truco Zen de Ninja o alguna mierda parecida que te mantenía centrado.

—No me gusta cómo ha sonado eso—se quejó, poniéndose cara a cara con el otro, quitándole el cigarro y tirándolo al suelo para apagarlo.

—¿Qué has…? —le miró fastidiado Danny— Me refiero a que eres controlador.

—No… no lo soy—negó.

—Por supuesto que lo eres—contestó el otro—. Te gusta tenerlo todo controlado. Tu entorno, tu equipo… hasta tus malditos sentimientos. Si crees que el momento no es el adecuado, eres incapaz de sentir algo sin refrenarlo por miedo a que se te vaya de las manos. De desear algo y simplemente cogerlo sin necesidad de analizarlo todo.

—¿Y ahora a qué viene eso? —Steve se cruzó de brazos y le miró molesto.— Soy completamente capaz de hacer cosas espontaneas. De hacer lo que me apetezca cuando quiera. Sin pensarlo.

—¡Ja! —fue todo lo que dijo Danny.

—¿No me crees? —preguntó indignado— ¿Cuántas veces te has metido conmigo precisamente por eso? ¿Por hacer las cosas a mi manera?

—No, no te creo. Puede que trabajando seas un completo kamikaze, pero tú lo has dicho, porque lo haces "a tu manera", siempre lo tienes todo controlado. Para ti todo es una misión. No eres capaz de hacer las cosas sin pensar en los pros y los contras. En los posibles daños colaterales. Y solo te lanzas cuando crees que es factible.

—Te equivocas… Soy capaz de hacer lo que quiero sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Danny negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué no? —no sabía dónde quería llegar Danny con decir que era una persona contenida, pero sus motivos eran bastante lógicos. Empezaba a enfadarle pensar en el hecho de que pudiera tener razón.

Esa pregunta fue la que dio pie a la conversación que el detective de Jersey había estado esperando.

—Porque si fueras capaz de hacer lo que deseas, Steven…—soltó remarcando mucho su nombre. Siempre le llamaba por su nombre de pila cuando se ponía serio— Si te atrevieras a dejarte llevar, me habrías besado en el hotel.

Tragar acojonado y perder las palabras en su garganta fue todo lo que pudo hacer Steve ante esa afirmación. Creía que no se había dado cuenta de que estuvo a punto de besarle.

—Vamos… ahora niégalo—Danny se acercó a su cuerpo, se puso de puntillas, y le habló en voz baja, con un tono que le pareció cálido y lleno de deseo— rocé tu labio con el dedo y vi cómo te agachabas hacia mí, me mirabas la boca, nene… como si quisieras tocarla. Incluso te inclinaste para hacerlo… admítelo Steven. Por un instante quisiste besarme, pero te contuviste. Como siempre.

—No era el momento adecuado—contestó sin pensar, por pura inercia y demasiado distraído mirando los labios de Danny a tan corta distancia de los suyos. Cuando el rubio le llamaba de ese modo "nene" con esa entonación que dejaba tan claro lo que pasaba por su mente, Steve era incapaz de mantener su preciada concentración.

Quedaba claro que aquella conversación ya no era un simple coqueteo más entre ellos dos. La relación que mantuvieron en los últimos años acababa de cambiar de forma radical.

—Lo ves…—el detective volvió a apartarse de su cuerpo, dejando a un lado el tono de deseo con el que le hablaba y cambiándolo por uno que denotaba lo dolido que estaba— Lo controlas. Todo lo que sientes… eres incapaz de dejarte llevar.

—Danny…—intentó Steve. Sabía que tenía razón, pero admitirlo era demasiado para él.

—Mira… olvídalo… Finge que no he dicho nada.

—Danno…

—No, en serio… olvídalo. Lo siento, ¿Vale? De verdad que lo siento—admitió el rubio, pasándose la mano por la cara, agobiado. Volvió a acercar a su cuerpo, dejándole completamente descolocado. De nuevo esa parte bipolar de su compañero hacia acto de presencia— No digo más que tonterías. Sé que mi comportamiento no es el que esperabas. Que te lo he puesto aún más difícil con toda esta mierda…

—Hey, no, no, Danno, espera…—se sintió mal en cuanto vio su expresión triste. En ningún momento quiso hacerle sentirse culpable por complicar las cosas— Solo te preocupabas por mí… como yo… lo entiendo y…

—Yo no puedo contenerme como tú, ¿Sabes? Soy humano. Lo que siento me domina—admitió Danny, gesticulando exageradamente con las manos mientras hablaba— Yo soy así…—dijo, señalándose a sí mismo— Me centro en el trabajo, pero soy cabezota, intenso y pasional… Intento no serlo. En serio. Trato de aprender de ti y controlar lo que TÚ me haces sentir… Pero hacerlo me vuelve loco, y lo único que consigo es cabrearme y que acabemos discutiendo.

—Yo nunca te he pedido eso… no quiero que cambies, Danno—Steve levantó las manos, dispuesto a colocarlas en sus mejillas para acariciarle, pero el rubio no le dejó.

— ¿Crees que no se las muchas razones por las que no tendría que pasar nada entre nosotros?... –preguntó afectado, gritando un poco sin quererlo, dándole un empujón para que no le tocara— ¿Piensas qué no veo las complicaciones?... Y no es solo por la situación en la que estamos ahora. Llevo tres años pensando en lo que podría pasar entre nosotros. Aunque esto se arreglara, somos compañeros, amigos… para Gracie y para mí eres nuestra familia. La maldita "Ohana" de la que tanto habláis los hawaianos. Soy el primero que sabe que no debería ser así, pero…

Danny bajó la mirada, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y las entrelazó tras su nuca.

—Pero NO puedo controlarlo, nene. Lo siento. No puedo—dio un paso adelante y cogió a Steve por la nuca con una mano. Antes de que el comandante pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Danny se ponía de puntillas frente a él, y los labios del pequeño detective chocaban con los suyos.

Aquel gesto fue tan inesperado para Steve, que al principio no fue capaz de responder al beso. Se dejó hacer y le miró alucinado. En shock.

Cuando se separaron vio la nuez de Adán de Danny moverse incómoda en su garganta y cómo su cuerpo empezaba a apartarse lentamente de él. En su mirada se veía reflejado el miedo a haberse equivocado.

Esta vez Steve reaccionó en seguida, se dejó llevar por su propio temor a verle alejarse de él, y cogió al detective por el colgante que rodeaba su cuello para atraerle de nuevo hasta su boca.

Danny sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse ante ese gesto posesivo. Ni siquiera le importó que el sabor del tabaco le impidiera probar su verdadera esencia. Notó como Steve dejaba que su boca acariciara suavemente su labio inferior durante unos instantes, disfrutando de su calidez, y de aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo como él deseando. Y por fin sintió como permitía que las sensaciones que le provocaba le invadieran. Dejando que sus brazos le envolvieran, y apretando más sus propios labios contra los del rubio.

Cuando se separaron, ni siquiera fue consciente del tiempo real que había pasado perdido en la boca de Steve.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose el uno al otro sin decir nada. Danny no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a responderle al beso. Steve, no podía creer que le hubiera besado.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?—preguntó el detective, tratando de calmar su respiración y su ritmo cardíaco en el intento.

Todavía se hallaba atrapado en el abrazo del comandante, y por nada del mundo le apetecía alejarse un centímetro de él. Pero no le quedó más remedio que apartarse un poco si quería volver a ser capaz de respirar con normalidad.

—¿Cómo?—la expresión de Steve fue tan de estar fuera de lugar, que Danny no pudo evitar reírse.

El SEAL no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería. Estaba completamente sobrecogido por lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos.

—Kellan, ¿Qué te ha dicho al oído?—se moría de curiosidad por saberlo.

Entonces fue Steve el que sonrió divertido.

—Ha dicho… " _Ya me contarás que tal saben mis cigarros en su boca_ ".

Danny sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior. Al parecer el sargento tenía claro cómo acabaría esa conversación.

 **Capítulo 5** **\- Bandera Blanca**

El resto de la noche pasó sin muchos contratiempos. Tras la conversación en la terraza, la tensión entre Danny y Steve pareció desaparecer. Aunque solamente en apariencia.

La cuestión es que no es que la cosa entre ellos se hubiera relajado, sino que había cambiado de forma. Ahora no eran los restos del rencor y el enfado lo que viciaba el ambiente, sino el deseo contenido entre ellos dos lo que les impedía respirar con normalidad.

El comandante ordenó unas cuantas horas de descanso para todos. Mientras él se quedaba montando guardia en el primer turno frente al equipo de vigilancia del General Harrison, los otros miembros del equipo fueron obligados a dormir.

Cath y Danny obtuvieron el privilegio de ser ocupantes de las dos únicas camas que había en el apartamento. Y Kellan, arrastró su enorme cuerpo hasta el pequeño sofá del salón, y acató las órdenes de McGarret. Tardó menos de cinco minutos en perder la consciencia.

Apenas media hora después de entrar en aquella habitación, Danny volvió a salir de ella.

En todo lo que podía pensar mientras miraba al techo tumbado en la cama, era en el beso que compartió con Steve. Después de tanto tiempo deseando aquello, esos minutos le habían parecido fugaces segundos.

—¿Insomnio?—preguntó el comandante, con una sonrisa en los labios. Mientras observaba lo adorable que se veía acercándose hacia él con esas pintas.

Danny se arrastraba descalzo y medio adormilado por el salón. Con el pelo revuelto, la camiseta de manga corta arrugada y los vaqueros caídos. Un pequeño trozo de la piel de su estómago se dejó ver cuando levantó una de las manos para estirarse perezosamente, haciendo que los pensamientos de Steve dejaran de ser de color de rosa, para volverse rojo intenso.

—Supongo que tengo mucho en la cabeza—afirmó el detective. Se pellizcó el lateral del labio inferior y se quedó de pie junto a la silla en la que se sentaba McGarret.

Se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes, ambos siendo conscientes de lo que ocupaba sus mentes. Pero cuando Danny se percató de la realidad, y ya que estamos, de la intensidad con la que le observaba Steve, como si quisiera desnudarle allí mismo y seguir con lo que empezaron en la terraza, se puso nervioso e intentó entablar una conversación que no tuviera nada que ver con ellos.

—Santo Dios… el muy gigante ni siquiera cabe en el sofá…—bromeó, señalando al dormido sargento. Kellan sobresalía del pequeño mobiliario por los dos extremos.

—Pues tendrías que haberlo visto cuando hizo las pruebas de ingreso en el cuerpo. Aquello sí que era digno de ver—se rio Steve, sabiendo exactamente qué era lo que su compañero intentaba— Durante la semana infernal no dormían en sus habitaciones en la base, sino a la intemperie, en medio de la montaña y en tiendas de campaña… Llevaban unas camas plegables con mosquiteras para evitar enfermedades por picaduras y todo ese rollo, y este animal—soltó divertido señalando a Kellan— tenía apenas veinte años y no cabía de ninguna de las maneras en la suya.

En un principio, Danny pensó que la treta de cambiar de tema funcionaba. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con los SEAL, parecía distraer a McGarret lo suficiente para mantenerle a salvo.

—¿Así que estabas allí cuando se licenció?—preguntó curioso, acercándose un poco más y apoyándose despreocupado en la mesa. Creía tenerlo todo bajo control.

—¿Quién crees que le recomendó para el ingreso en los SEAL?—soltó suficiente el comandante.

Danny levantó una ceja.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú?

—Yo…—sonrió satisfecho— Y no me arrepiento. Supe que el chico lo valía el primer día que le vi. Y no solamente porque ese cuerpo enorme aguantaba cualquier prueba que le impusieran, sino porque tenía todo lo necesario. Agallas, empuje, autocontrol... Era puro nervio o templanza según la ocasión lo requería... Una auténtica máquina. Absorbía todo lo que le enseñábamos con una facilidad innata. Nació para ser un SEAL.

—Me recuerda a alguien—contestó guasón el detective. Lo cierto era que Kellan tenía toda la pinta de ser un McGarret versión rubio de dos metros. — La única diferencia entre vosotros dos, la edad—bromeó.

Esperaba que Steve siguiera la conversación, que rechistara y se negara a que le compararan con el sargento. O que se enfadara por el tema de la edad. Pero no, el comandante tenía sus pensamientos en otro lugar. Por lo que parecía según su contestación.

—Sabes… creo que deberías vestir siempre así—dijo, señalándole de pies a cabeza, y cambiando totalmente de tema de conversación.

Danny tragó incómodo y se miró a si mismo de arriba abajo.

— Olvídate de las corbatas, los pantalones de vestir y las camisas…—ordenó Steve— a partir de ahora solo existen los vaqueros y las camisetas para ti.

El detective ni siquiera pudo disimular lo avergonzado que se sentía.

—¿Es una orden?— no pretendía seguirle el juego, pero la necesidad de hacerlo era superior a sus fuerzas. Como le ocurría cada día que pasaba con él.

Steve le miró con expresión de superioridad y giró la silla para encarar a Danny.

—Ven aquí…—el SEAL no contestó a su pregunta, estiró la mano y cogió con los dedos las trabillas de cada lateral del pantalón del rubio, le atrajo hacia su cuerpo, y abrió las piernas para colocarle entre ellas.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Steven?—sonaba mucho más nervioso e impaciente que molesto.

—Schhh… Silencio Danny, vas a despertarle…—soltó con la voz cargada de lujuria, mirándole como si quisiera traspasarle.

¿Qué que hacía? Pues seguir el consejo de su compañero. No contenerse. La cuestión era que Danno tenía razón, en cuanto a sentimientos se refería, Steve pensaba demasiado las cosas. Y eso el único resultado que le había dado, eran tres años de querer tenerle y no poder. De modo que, iba a hacer exactamente lo que el otro le había aconsejado. Tomar lo que quería.

—Verás, antes… —empezó a decir en un susurro— cuando venías hacia mi medio dormido, te has estirado y este… trozo de piel—lo dijo levantando un poco la camiseta de Danny y acariciando la zona a la que se refería— se ha grabado en mi mente. Y el problema es que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza las ganas de besarlo.

Danny creyó perder la capacidad de la respiración cuando Steve se inclinó para besarle esa parte de su cintura.

—Steve, qué… —pero la lengua del comandante humedeció su piel y la noción del habla se volvió tan complicada como la de respirar— Oh dios…

—¿Sabes cuál es el problema con esto de dejar que haga lo que me apetece?—preguntó el comandante, con la voz oscurecida, mirándole desde abajo sentado en aquella silla, y mientras sus dedos acariciaban sin parar su piel a la altura de la cinturilla del pantalón—que tengo esa extraña sensación de que, cuando se trata de ti, nada es suficiente…

Steve le apartó un instante, cerró las piernas y llevó sus manos atrás, empujando a Danny desde el culo hacia adelante, abriéndole las piernas obligándole a sentarse sobre su regazo.

—Dios, nene…—exclamó el detective, al sentir la dureza que el SEAL le mostraba al apretarle contra su cuerpo.

—No seas tímido, Danno… puedo notar que tienes tantas ganas de esto como yo—sonrisa canalla totalmente divertida mientras sus labios se acercaban juguetones al cuello del detective.

—Vamos, Steve… estate quieto. ¿Quieres darle el espectáculo al grandullón?— La excitación crecía en el interior de Danny tan rápido como el miedo a que Kellan se despertara y les pillara.

McGarret alzó una ceja divertido, mirando al sargento de reojo. No parecía importarle demasiado que pudiera verlos.

Danny vio las intenciones grabadas en su mirada.

—Mira Steven, no es que no adore tus labios, que lo hago, podría dejar que me besaras entero durante toda la noche, pero no creo que a tu amigo Hércules le hiciera mucha gracia abrir los ojos y ver tu lengua lamiendo mi cintura.

—¿Y qué crees que le gustaría ver a mi amigo entonces?—preguntó insinuante, apretando el culo de Danny más contra su polla y haciéndole gemir.

—Ahggg… joder Steve… serás…

—Vamos Danno… Dime… —hablaba mientras metía una de sus manos en la parte de atrás del pantalón del detective y colaba sus dedos en la ropa interior para tocar la piel de su culo—¿Crees que le gustaría que te… ¡Augh!—se quejó de pronto.

Su insinuación se quedó a medias cuando uno de los cojines del sofá dio contra su nuca. Cuando se volvió Kellan le miraba con reproche.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar que le vas a hacer lo que le quieres hacer estando yo aquí—advirtió el sargento—. A no ser que quieras invitarme a participar, entonces ya lo hablamos. Pero como nunca se te ha dado bien compartir tus juguetes… más vale que dejes lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo y vuelvas a tu vigilancia. Comandante—miró a Danny y señaló la habitación con un dedo— Y tú, deja de provocar… ¡largo!

El detective soltó una carcajada y se bajó del regazo de Steve.

—Espera…—soltó McGarret guasón— ¿Has dicho que si te dejamos participar podemos seguir?—Sabía bien que al sargento le gustaban preferentemente las mujeres, pero también que en realidad nunca había dicho claramente que no le gustaran también los hombres. Y bueno, en la unidad había ciertos rumores sobre él y otro sargento en una misión en Afganistán.

Kellan miró a Danny, de una forma que dejó claro que miraba su trasero más que otra cosa en su cuerpo, y tras sonreír, volvió a mirar a Steve.

—¿Con ese culito? Por supuesto… Si me invitáis, os dejo un hueco en el sofá—bromeó.

La carcajada de McGarret fue tan fuerte que podrían haberla oído perfectamente desde Hawaii.

—Que os den… ¡a los dos!—se rio Danny, que se alejó hacia la habitación queriendo esconder el rubor de sus mejillas de aquellos dos SEAL que se rifaban su trasero redondeado.

No tardaron demasiado en comprobar que Danny tenía razón. No eran los únicos que seguían de cerca al General Harrison. Y fuera lo que fuera lo que aquellos hombres querían del Marine, iba a pasar ese mismo día.

El plan era sencillo, aunque debía ser efectivo.

Tenían que asegurarse de que el General acudía a dar su simposio a la convención y volvía sin problemas a su hotel. De ese modo, podrían interrogarle sin levantar sospechas o tener que secuestrarle y dar la alarma en una de las ciudades más vigiladas del mundo.

Finalmente decidieron dividir el equipo en tres puestos activos. El primero era el del infiltrado. Catherine. Que sería la que asistiría a la convención y avistaría al objetivo en primer lugar. Debía establecer contacto con él y asegurarse de no perderle de vista hasta la llegada al hotel. Una vez allí, el resto de la unidad se reuniría con ella para el interrogatorio.

El segundo, debía estar compuesto por dos personas, francotirador y observador. Esta unidad mantendría la zona perimetral del edificio de congresos vigilada, y al resto del equipo controlado por seguridad.

Puesto que dejar a Steve con Danny no era una buena idea, por muchos motivos diferentes (como por ejemplo la orden de búsqueda y captura que había contra Steve, o lo mucho que se distraían estando el uno cerca del otro), Kellan fue el encargado de empuñar el fusil M40 mientras McGarret hacía de observador, prismáticos en mano. Ambos oficiales apostados en un edificio a seiscientos metros de distancia.

Danny era la tercera parte del plan. Debía comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Si realmente otro grupo seguía a Harrison. De modo que su papel en aquella misión era localizar al enemigo, mantenerlo vigilado, y conseguir toda la información de ellos que pudiera en el transcurso.

Con una gorra de beisbol tapando su cara de las cámaras que controlaban los alrededores, y las típicas pintas de un turista medio, Danny fotografiaba a los sospechosos y mandaba la información directa al móvil de Steve.

—Ok nene, tengo a uno de ellos. –Fingía observar una estatua de la plaza mientras hablaba con el móvil apagado. En realidad, el comandante podía oírle a través del intrauricular del sistema intercomunicador que llevaba escondido en uno de sus oídos—. Acabo de mandarte las fotos. Y estad atentos, algo se avecina. El tipo que espera junto al transporte del General no es el mismo de ayer. El conductor de hoy es uno de los europeos que ayer le tenían vigilado.

—Recibido—escuchó decir a Cath en su oído. La mujer salía en esos instantes del edificio. La convención acababa de finalizar—. Tenemos unos cinco minutos para la salida del objetivo.

—Aquí Águila Real a pichón, recibido—escuchó decir apenas unos segundos después. Danny pudo oír a Catherine ahogar una carcajada al otro lado.

A través de los prismáticos con mira telescópica, Steve pudo ver la mueca de fastidio de su compañero cuando este se levantó un poco la gorra que escondía su cara antes de contestarle.

—Vuelve a llamarme así y no lo cuentas, capullo. Ni tu amigo el gigante va a poder evitar que te patee el culo, McGarret.

Cuando esta vez escuchó la voz de Kellan en su oído, era fácil de adivinar lo que aquel tira y afloja le divertía.

—Aquí Hércules a pichón, contacto establecido. Tengo en la mira al conductor.

—¿En serio?—soltó indignado Danny— No, esto no me lo esperaba de ti. Creía que eras diferente. Pero está visto que todos los SEAL sois iguales. Os creéis la leche de graciosos, ¿verdad?

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír. Le encantaba esa parte del detective. Gruñón hasta el último instante. Aunque sabía que aquello le divertía tanto como a ellos.

A pesar de lo complicado de la misión que acababan de empezar, la situación de la noche anterior todavía daba vueltas en la cabeza del comandante. Una pena que su libertad y el futuro de ambos en el cinco cero, estuviese en juego, hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder terminar lo que empezó con Danny en lugar de tener que secuestrar a un alto mando de la Marina para poder interrogarle.

—Objetivo expuesto—escucharon decir a Cath, cuando Harrison por fin salió del edificio.

Steve observó con sus prismáticos a través de la ventana y su voz se tornó seria de pronto.

—Danno, intenta obtener una imagen del tipo que acompaña al General—tenía un mal presentimiento. Ese rostro le era demasiado familiar.

El detective obedeció y le mandó una foto del hombre que escoltaba a Harrison. Al igual que el resto, tenía pinta de europeo. Metro ochenta, piel clara, cabello moreno muy oscuro… Claramente proveniente de algún frío país del norte. _¿Rusia?_ pensó Steve.

Miró a Kellan y le hizo un gesto familiar con la mano. El sargento en seguida supo que significaba aquello. Preparó el fusil y se centró en su posible objetivo.

Steve confiaba en él. Sabía que si la cosa se torcía, Kellan no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de disparar para sacar a Danny y Cath de allí.

Un pitido en su móvil y obtuvo la foto que había hecho Danny.

—¡Joder!—se quejó, cuando pudo ver con claridad el rostro del europeo.

—Eso no es bueno… ese joder no es bueno. Lo sé. Te conozco bien. ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el detective temiéndose lo peor.— Yo tenía razón, ¿No?

—Sí, Danno, son europeos. Ucranianos exactamente.

—Ucranianos… ¡Genial! Del modo en el que lo has dicho suena a que nos enfrentamos a la mafia del lugar.

—Roman Oleksandr—fue todo lo que dijo Steve. Y sí, era algo así como el jefe de la mafia ucraniana que se dedicaba al tráfico de armas en la zona oriental europea. No era la primera vez que Steve y él se encontraban.

—¿Estás de broma?—la voz de Catherine sonó preocupada. Ella no habría podido reconocerle, nunca antes se había encontrado con él. Pero en el pasado escuchó hablar de ese ucraniano demasiadas veces como para saber lo peligroso que era.

—No. Ten cuidado.—ordenó el comandante. Sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

La teniente se acercó al General y se dispuso a hacer su parte. Solo que esta vez sabía que no podía conformarse con coquetear con él y conseguir una audiencia privada más tarde en la habitación de Harrison. Ahora que sabían que alguien como Roman estaba tras el marine, debían asegurarse de no perderle de vista un segundo. Si lo hacía, el general era hombre muerto.

No le costó demasiado conseguir lo que quería. Una cara bonita y un cuerpo como el suyo le habían abierto muchas puertas del mismo modo. Y a pesar de la mirada desaprobadora que Roman le regaló, cinco minutos después de presentarse ante el General, Catherine se subía en la parte trasera del vehículo que debía llevarlos a los tres hasta el hotel de Harrison.

El ucraniano cerró la puerta y se introdujo en el coche, en el asiento del copiloto.

—Si les perdemos está muerta—afirmó Kellan. Por desgracia, él también sabía bien quién era Oleksandr.

—Eso no va a suceder. Ese coche no se va a poner en marcha—Danny actuó como lo habría hecho Steve de estar en aquel instante allí. Reaccionó sin pensar en su seguridad y se centró en la de la mujer—. Cúbreme Hércules. Mi culo depende de ti.

—No, no, no… —empezó a decir Steve en su oído— Observaba a Danny con sus prismáticos temiéndose lo peor. Sintiéndose impotente por estar demasiado lejos como para poder frenarle antes de que hiciera algo al respecto—. No lo hagas, Danno… Cath puede…

Pero sí lo hizo.

Kellan pudo verlo todo a través de la mira telescópica, preparado para disparar en cuanto ese europeo se atreviera a levantar un dedo contra Danny. El detective se acercó al coche en cuestión y empezó a incordiar al conductor. Como respuesta a su molestia, el ucraniano se bajó del vehículo y empezó a discutir con él.

Ese fue el instante en el que Steve salió corriendo a toda prisa del apartamento. Seiscientos metros no eran nada para él, podía recorrer esa distancia en un tiempo record sin apenas notar su respiración acelerarse.

Corría escaleras abajo mientras, a través del intrauricular de su oído, los escuchaba discutir. Pero las dos voces se entremezclaban y era una conversación de locos. El conductor hablaba en ucraniano y Danny en inglés, era casi imposible entender nada.

Kellan supo que había llegado el momento cuando vio la puerta del copiloto del coche abrirse y a Roman salir de él. Esta vez la voz del ucraniano fue fácil de distinguir. Y de entender, a pesar de estar hablando en su idioma nativo.

—Pégale un tiro a ese idiota y vámonos de una vez—ordenó. Mirando alrededor y asegurándose de que nadie les observaba en aquel callejón escondido y poco transitado.

Steve llegó al último escalón y se quedó en shock con la mano en la maneta de la puerta que daba a la calle. Contuvo la respiración y rezó porque su francotirador diera en el blanco. Ya no había tiempo de llegar hasta ellos.

No fueron más de tres segundos. La mano del conductor se introducía en el interior de su chaqueta en busca de la pistola con silenciador, las de Danny se alzaban en el aire pidiendo que no disparase, y la bala del M40 de Kellan atravesaba el cráneo del ucraniano antes de que este pudiera acabar de apretar el gatillo.

A pesar de los cientos de metros de distancia que recorrió la bala, el sonido de esta cortando el viento fue casi imperceptible.

La escena se volvió un caos en cuanto Roman le vio caer. Se escondió tras el coche y corrió hacia otro callejón contiguo, cercano a donde estaban, con toda la intención de salir del punto de mira del francotirador que acaba de reducir a su hombre de confianza. Sacó su arma de la chaqueta y apuntó hacia Danny con ella.

El disparo rozó la parte superior del brazo izquierdo del detective, que corrió para alejarse de la posición que ocupaba hasta el momento, y se sentó tras el volante del coche, apretando el acelerador para salir de allí a toda prisa.

—Cinco cero, uno… mafia ucraniana, cero—soltó Danny, haciendo que Steve por fin dejara de aguantar la respiración.

Nunca antes se había sentido así. Tan inútil, tan impotente e inservible. Esos segundos, en los que había tenido que dejar la vida de Danny en manos de otra persona, aunque fuera de una de confianza, habían sido los peores de su vida.

Se prometió a si mismo que esa sería la primera y la última vez que dejaba que se pusiera en peligro por su culpa. Si le hubiera perdido…

Cuando Kellan y él llegaron al apartamento que hacía de campamento base, estaba más impaciente por ver que Danny realmente seguía de una pieza, que por interrogar al general en cuestión y obtener unas cuentas respuestas sobre el asesinato que intentaban cargarle.

Ahora que sabían que la gente de Roman se había encargado del personal de seguridad de la Marina que acompañaba a Harrison, llevarse hasta allí al General parecería obra de los ucranianos. De modo que tenían cierta ventaja y no habían levantado sospechas sobre ellos mismos.

Cath y Danny tenían a Harrison sentado y atado a una silla en el centro de la habitación cuando llegaron. Steve entró allí como un vendaval, sin ver nada más que a su compañero.

—¿Estás bien?—le cogió de ambas mejillas y le hizo mirarle a los ojos. Cuando vio la herida de su brazo casi empieza a hiperventilar de nuevo. Catherine ya la había vendado, eso le daba un aspecto peor de lo que era realmente.

Danny sonrió satisfecho por su preocupación.

—Estoy bien, nene. No es más que un rasguño. Hércules ha hecho su trabajo a tiempo—y sonrió a Kellan agradecido.

—Yo también estoy bien—soltó sarcástica Cath. No estaba enfadada, pero la forma en la que Steve miraba a Danny le daba mucha envidia. A ella nunca la había mirado así, con tanto miedo y desesperación, a pesar de las muchas y muy peligrosas misiones a las que se habían enfrentado juntos.

Steve ni siquiera la oyó. Estaba tan centrado en Danny que no había nada más en la habitación para él.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?—estalló gritando histérico.

—¿Qué en qué…? —alucinaba Danny, entendía que estuviera preocupado, le halagaba, pero aquella expresión de esposa cabreada y preocupada era demasiado para ser verdad—. Pues en ayudar a nuestra compañera.

—Ha sido una estupidez…—soltó Steve. Llevándose una mirada de desaprobación también de Cath.

—No puedo creer que…—se quejó la mujer.

—Sabes que no lo digo por eso…— se defendió el comandante—. Podrían haberle matado.

—Podrían haberla matado a ella si no hubiéramos tenido tiempo de hacer algo.

—¿Y si os hubieran matado a los dos?—Steve ya no sabía con qué contrarrestar su defensa. Sabía que en el fondo Danno tenía razón, solo que había pasado tanto miedo que no era capaz de asimilarlo— Tendrías que haber dejado que yo hiciera algo.

—No te habría dado tiempo—le chilló en réplica Danny— estabas demasiado lejos, Steven. Además, Kellan me respaldaba, y…

—¿Y si él hubiera fallado? ¿Qué te hacía pensar que…? —continuaba gritando las palabras apenas sin pensar.

—Tú confías en él, ¿Vale? ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo yo?—esta vez el grito de Danny fue el más alto de todos. Sus palabras hicieron mella en Steve y le obligaron a guardar silencio— Tú mismo le pusiste allí por nuestra seguridad. Si tú confías en él. Yo también.

Steve le miró fijamente unos segundos y pensó en sus palabras. Danny todo lo que había hecho era confiar en sus instintos. En él. Y en aquello que el comandante creía que era mejor para su seguridad.

Respiró profundamente y bajó el tono antes de contestar.

—Es la última vez que te alejas de mí. ¿Me oyes? —aunque sonaba en parte a ruego, también era una clara orden— a partir de ahora seré tu sombra—volvió a mirar la herida de su brazo angustiado.

Danny sonrió conmovido. Todo aquel cabreo, toda aquella fachada de compañero sobreprotector, no era más que auténtico miedo. Miedo a perderle.

—Sí, señor…—contestó en un tono suave y sumiso.

—Bien…—soltó entonces, intentando quitarle importancia al numerito que acababa de montar. Cath y Kellan le miraban algo alucinados—. Ahora vamos a lo que íbamos.

Se volvió hacia la silla en la que estaba atado el General Harrison, y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara. Sin avisar, sin molestarse en preguntar primero. Y con tantas ganas, que incluso hizo que la silla se tambaleara y cayera hacia atrás.

—Steve, ¿Qué…—empezó a decir Cath sorprendida.

McGarret levantó la silla y al marine, y se puso frente a él con una expresión que hubiera acojonado hasta al más valiente.

—Encantado de conocerle, General—por desgracia para Harrison, no estaba de humor para sutilezas. Estaba descargando toda su frustración por lo ocurrido con Danny, con él—. No había tenido el placer de coincidir con usted todavía. Haré las presentaciones. Soy el comandante Steve McGarret— Harrison le miró con una expresión que delató saber exactamente a quién correspondía ese nombre— Sí…—se rio irónico el SEAL— ESE Steve McGarret… Ahora empiece a hablar. ¿Qué quiere Roman Oleksandr de usted? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con la muerte de su hija?

Harrison le miró extrañado de que supiera la verdad sobre su hija, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Qué quiere Roman Oleksandr de usted?—repitió Steve, volviendo a sacudirle un puñetazo que hizo que su labio inferior sangrara.

—No sé de qué me habla—negó escupiendo la sangre a un lado.

—¿Qué tiene que ver con la muerte de su hija? ¿Por qué quieren que parezca que yo la maté?

Harrison le miró desafiante. No estaba dispuesto a decir nada. Pensaba que McGarret se daría por satisfecho con un par de golpes y lo dejaría correr.

No sabía lo muy equivocado que estaba.

Steve era consciente de que Harrison no era más que un burócrata. Un soldado de aquellos que no han pasado más de tres meses en activo, y que luego se han retirado a la comodidad de una sala de entrenamientos y basado su carrera en el arte de enseñar a otros jóvenes a hacer el trabajo sucio. Sabía que solamente tenía que presionarle con algo que no conocía, con algo que le prometiera un dolor insoportable, y cantaría como un pajarito en plena primavera.

—Sargento…—dijo dirigiéndose a Kellan, pero sin dejar de mirar al General.

—¿Sí, señor?—contestó rápidamente. El tono de McGarret dejaba claro lo que venía a continuación. No era la primera vez que usaban esa farsa para hacer hablar a alguien.

—¿Recuerda su última misión en el norte de Kabul?—Esta vez Steve le miró directamente, mortalmente serio.

—Señor, sí, señor— su ceño fruncido para darle más intensidad al numerito. Como si supiera de qué le hablaba el comandante pero no quisiera pensar en ello porque era demasiado malo.

—Proceda…—ordenó Mcgarret, apartándose de Harrison.

—¿Está usted seguro, comandante?—un poco más de dramatismo no iría mal. Al menos eso pensaba Kellan—. La constitución del rehén, su edad, no sé si aguantará…

—He dicho, proceda—le interrumpió de mala gana.

Cath, Danny y el General Harrison observaron atentamente como el sargento sacó un cuchillo de quince centímetros de hoja de uno de los bolsillos laterales del chaleco táctico que vestía. Del extremo opuesto, sacó un pequeño rollo de cinta americana.

Kellan se acercó a Harrison y estiró la cinta para colocarla en su boca. Antes de que tocara sus labios, el General estaba gritando que parara.

—Está bien… está bien… os lo contaré todo.

Steve sonrió satisfecho. Siempre funcionaba.

—Espera, espera…—susurró Danny, de pie junto a él— ¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

—A eso se le llama tácticas de interrogatorio, Danno. Algún día te enseñaré como se hace—soltó con suficiencia.

—No es que no me atraiga la idea de jugar a que me ates a una silla y todas esas cosas…—contestó juguetón Danny, obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa pícara de Steve— pero… ¿Desde cuando eres tú el listo?

—Perdón…—contestó, riéndose indignado el comandante.

—Ya sabes, yo era el cerebro, y tú el cuerpo y la fuerza bruta. Todo parecía estar muy claro en nuestra relación hasta ahora—bromeó.

Steve se rio al entenderle.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, tú también tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, Danno… ya sabes lo que se dice sobre tu culito, ¿No?—le dijo coqueto al oído.— Y en cuanto a nuestra "relación" muchas cosas han cambiado últimamente, pequeño.—soltó guiñándole un ojo.— Más vale que te acostumbres. Esto solo va a más.

Danny tragó acojonado y se separó dos pasos de él.

Centrarse en lo que Harrison tenía que decir, fue una tarea ardua para ambos policías. Steve tuvo que alejarse de Danny y colocarse frente al General para poder centrarse.

Pero en cuanto el marine empezó a hablar, se ganó toda su atención.

El problema era mucho más simple de lo que ninguno de ellos imaginó.

—¿Qué quería Roman Oleksandr de usted?—fue Kellan quien preguntó esta vez.

—Hace unos meses, ese hombre vino a mí con una… propuesta. Como oficial de mayor rango en la unidad de instrucción, me encargo de los cargamentos de armas que llegan a la base y…

—Espera… ¿Intenta decirme que Roman se ha pasado al armamento militar?—le interrumpió Steve.

—Así es…—afirmó el marine agobiado— quería que desviara ciertas unidades de cada cargamento, que se las hiciera llegar al punto que me indicó cada mes. Me amenazó con matar a mi hija si no lo hacía.

—¿Qué salió mal?—preguntó Danny. Margo estaba muerta, estaba claro que algo había salido mal.

—No podía permitir que alguien de su calaña me amenazara. Soy un General de la Marina de los Estados Unidos, por dios santo… no podía traicionar a mi país por…

—Intentó jugársela, ¿verdad?—Steve lo vio claro enseguida.

—Intenté quitármelo de encima sin que…

Esta vez fue Cath quien le interrumpió.

—Pero no salió bien y la mataron para advertirle de que iban en serio.

—Mi esposa sería la siguiente—afirmó el General.

—¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver conmigo?—por fin Steve hizo la gran pregunta.

—Usted fue solo un premio para él. En cuanto se enteró de que Steve McGarret estaba en la isla, en el cinco cero… Creo que lo tenía planeado de todos modos. Que fuera el modo en el que fuera, él tenía pensado hacer algo contra usted. Acusarle del asesinato de… mi hija—Harrison solamente parecía afectado por todo aquello cuando hablaba de ella—no fue más que la guinda que corona el pastel. Era conveniente, un objetivo perfecto por ser de la Marina. Y él obtenía lo que quería. Venganza.

—Ok…—soltó Danny, acercándose de nuevo a Steve— ¿Se puede saber qué coño le hiciste para que te tenga tanta manía?

McGarret le miró de reojo fastidiado.

—Digamos que no es la primera vez que nos encontramos—afirmó simplemente, allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados y expresión tranquila.

—¿Y?...—Danny no iba a contentarse solo con eso.

—Que la última vez digamos que… bueno… le estropeamos cierto negocio que le supuso unos pocos años en una cárcel de máxima seguridad rusa. Imagino que un ucraniano no lo pasaría muy bien en su estancia allí. La mafia rusa no se toma demasiado bien las traiciones. Mucho menos cuando son de otra familia que intenta meterse en su zona de "trabajo"—su voz era puro sarcasmo.

—Eso sin contar que en aquella operación murieron dos de sus hermanos—Kellan soltó aquello como si no fuera más que un simple detalle más.

—Y claro… aquella operación la liderabas tú, ¿No?—Danny cada segundo tenía más claro de qué iba la necesidad de venganza de Roman.

Steve hizo una mueca en señal afirmativa.

—Lo siento, Danno… sabes que es clasificado. No podemos contarte más.

—¡No me jodas!—se quejó el detective, poniéndose frente a la sonrisa sabelotodo de Steve y levantándole un dedo en señal de advertencia— como empieces con ese rollo del "es clasificado" voy a coger ese cuchillo y te voy a clasificar el culo.

Steve volvió a reírse, adoraba hacerle enfadar.

—Bueno… entonces está claro lo que Roman quiere, y por qué lo quiere—afirmó Cath—. Quiere a Harrison, las armas, y a ti encerrado y siendo miserable como premio.

—Exacto—contestó Steve.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a arreglar esta mierda ahora?—la pregunta de Danny casi parecía más una queja.

—Fácil—fue lo que contestó Steve, tan seguro de sí mismo como si aquello no fuera más que otro caso de asesinato a punto de ser resuelto por el cinco cero, en lugar de ser uno en el que su futuro estaba en juego— Cazamos a Roman, volvemos a hundirle el negocio, y le metemos en el Halawa.

—Fácil dice el muy…—gruñó Danny— ¿Y cómo demonios impedimos que nos metan a nosotros dos en la prisión de Halawa con ese ucraniano? Eh, listillo…

Steve se acercó más a Harrison y se puso en cuclillas frente a él. Solo tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos para que el General entendiera sus intenciones.

—Deshazte de ese hombre y yo mismo testificaré en vuestro favor.

McGarret sonrió ante la afirmación de Harrison.

—Ya le habéis oído, chicos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

 **Capítulo 6** **\- Atrapados por el fuego**

Roman no podía dejar de pensar en que Steve tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que había cometido un gran error. Y no por creer que podía encontrar al malo y arreglar la situación para que todos volvieran a casa, sanos y salvos, sin problemas con la ley. Sino por el simple hecho de suponer que sería él quién le encontraría, y no el ucraniano quien le daría caza.

—Además del General, cuento tres hombres y una mujer, jefe—afirmó Viktor, mirando a través de sus binoculares tib—5 con imagen térmica. Tras la muerte del segundo al mando de Oleksandr, su posición en el grupo se había visto forzosamente promocionada.

—Bien… ¿Qué tiene, Bohdan?—preguntó el mafioso ucraniano, esperando por el bien de su nuevo ayudante, que la respuesta fuera la que deseaba.

—Tiene confirmación, señor. Uno de esos tres hombres es el comandante Steve McGarret.

—Bien…—volvió a repetir Roman, esta vez sonriendo como si la navidad acabara de llegar.

—¿Quiere que hagamos ya la detonación, jefe?—Viktor se sintió momentáneamente relajado. Poder atrapar a ese comandante parecía poner de buen humor a Oleksandr. Era difícil verle sonreír de ese modo.

—No… primero voy a hacer una llamada. Tengo una sorpresita para el comandante—soltó una carcajada, riéndose de su propia broma—Esto va a ser muy divertido.

No era la primera vez que Steve McGarret sentía el frío metal de una pistola contra su sien. Aún con los ojos cerrados, reconocía perfectamente que era lo que producía ese cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo. Todo su ser se tensó, sus sentidos se activaron y el sueño le abandonó de la misma manera efímera que llegó.

Recostado en el sofá en el que descansaba, abrió los ojos, encontrándose la mirada de un oficial de alto rango de los SWAT apuntando su subfusil contra él.

—No haga ninguna estupidez, comandante—fue lo que salió en primer lugar de la boca del Capitán. Hizo una señal con el dedo y varios hombres más se acercaron sigilosamente.

Steve se levantó lentamente, con las manos alzadas frente a él. Y mientras todos los oficiales le miraban, el SEAL se dedicaba a observar su alrededor. A sopesar sus posibilidades y encargarse de localizar a los miembros de su equipo.

Las 04:57 de la mañana. Todavía estaba oscuro fuera del apartamento. En total parecía que había seis hombres de los SWAT en el interior del apartamento. El primero era el que le apuntaba a él. Otros dos que estaban de pie junto a la mesa, custodiando al General Harrison, sentado en una silla a su lado, sin esposas. Y por último, apenas a dos metros de su posición, tres tipos más tenían a Kellan y a Catherine retenidos. De rodillas en el suelo y con las manos a la espalda. Totalmente desarmados y esposados.

Seis SWAT, un General de la Marina al que creían secuestrado, Cath, Kellan… Sí, Danny no estaba. Parecía que todo iba según lo previsto. Aunque necesitaba confirmación. Fácilmente podría haber un séptimo oficial que le tuviera retenido en la habitación.

Se aproximó a Catherine, siguiendo las indicaciones del Capitán de los SWAT, y se arrodilló a su lado. Recibiendo la confirmación que necesitaba en la mirada de la mujer.

—Nunca me equivoco—soltó en su Hawaiano natal. Guiñándole un ojo a Cath como si tratara de tranquilizarla por la situación en la que se encontraban.

Steve sabía que se la jugaba, pero las posibilidades de que un agente de los SWAT de Washington supiera ese idioma eran muy limitadas.

—¡Silencio!—le gritó el Capitán. Claramente molesto por no haberle entendido.

Catherine le regaló una guasona mueca fastidiada como respuesta. Sí, todo iba como habían planeado. Danny estaba a salvo.

—¿Cuántos sois?—gritó uno de los oficiales, un teniente.

Habían recibido un soplo anónimo sobre tres hombres y una mujer que retenían al General de la Marina desparecido. Pero en aquel apartamento solamente había dos hombres más además de Harrison, debían cerciorarse de la veracidad de la información.

Kellan soltó una carcajada al oír su pregunta.

—¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que os enseñan en los SWAT?...—se burló— Si de verdad creéis que hemos secuestrado al General, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él? ¡Cenizo!... Nosotros no te lo vamos a decir, ¡Inútil!

Aquella observación que provocó una sonrisa en Cath y Steve, le valió al sargento un golpe en la boca con el subfusil. Kellan se lamió el labio y sonrió triunfal. Si lo que quería era cabrearles, lo había conseguido.

—¿Cuántos son?—esta vez el que volvió a preguntar fue el Capitán, hablándole a Harrison.

—Tres, solo ellos tres.

Aquella afirmación podía haber parecido una traición. Como si el General les vendiera a las fuerzas de la ley con una sola frase. Pero el simple hecho de haber omitido la presencia de Danny en todo aquel asunto le dejaba claro a Steve que el Marine seguía estando de su lado. Que seguía con el plan. Ahora él solamente tenía que cumplir su parte. Y para eso, solo había un medio. Debía escapar.

En cuanto uno de los agentes salió del apartamento escoltando al General Harrison, el oficial al mando dio una orden he hizo que el resto de sus hombres obligaran a sus compañeros a levantarse lentamente del suelo y encaminarse a la salida. McGarret vio como dos de ellos escoltaban a Kellan en primer lugar. Minutos después, otro hizo lo propio con Cath.

Steve pensaba en sus posibilidades, arrodillado en el suelo, mientras los suyos bajaban las escaleras que le llevarían fuera del edificio. Según el protocolo, les esperaría un furgón blindado de los SWAT para trasladarles a una celda.

—Vía libre, señor—escuchó decir por el walky que el Capitán llevaba colgando de un lateral de su chaleco.

—Recibido—contestó—. Vamos, arriba—ordenó acto seguido al comandante.

Los dos oficiales que quedaban en el apartamento le guiaban escaleras abajo. Uno, el que tenía el rango de teniente, caminaba delante con el subfusil apuntando en todo momento a Steve. El otro, el Capitán que había estado vigilándole desde que despertó, lo hacía tras él. Con su fusil claramente enamorado de la nuca de McGarret.

Sin poder evitarlo, el SEAL de su interior hacía que fuera maquinando un modo de deshacerse de las esposas que acababan de ponerle, y de paso, alejarse cuando pudieran de aquellos dos hombres de negro. No sería difícil para él. Noquearía primero al Capitán, suponía un mayor riesgo, después haría lo propio con el pobre teniente. Dos o tres movimientos y ambos besarían el suelo.

No tuvo que pensar mucho más en la forma de hacerlo. Cuando llegaron al último tramo de escaleras, el cañón de una pistola apareció de la nada, y apuntó directo a la sien del teniente.

—Yo de ti bajaría el arma, amigo…

Una sonrisa se dibujó de forma instantánea en la boca de Steve cuando reconoció la voz de Danny. La satisfacción que le provocaba oír ese acento chulesco de Jersey era imposible de describir.

El Capitán dudó unos instantes si bajar el arma. No podía dejar que ese criminal en concreto se le escapara. Steve McGarret estaba buscado por los de más arriba en el centro de mando.

—Bájalo… —repitió Danny— o tendrás que devolver los restos de tu hombre en una urna a su familia si no quieres que vean lo poco que quedó de él.

El Capitán no bajó el arma, pero sí dudó un instante si debía hacerlo. Lo suficiente como para que Steve dejara de sentir el cañón del fusil contra su cabeza, y supiera que era el momento oportuno.

Tal y como lo había visto segundos antes en su cabeza, no tardó más de tres segundos en desarmarle, noquearle y hacerle rodar escaleras abajo junto con su teniente.

—Podrías haberme dejado a este para mí—se quejó Danny— se supone que soy yo quien te está rescatando.

Steve soltó una carcajada, empujó al detective contra la pared, y atrapó sus labios en un beso corto pero profundo.

—Yo también me alegro de verte—soltó, apoyando la frente un instante contra la de Danny—. Vamos…

—Espera…— el rubio le frenó agarrándole del brazo.

—¿Qué pasa? Hay que darse prisa, Danny… no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?—afirmó entristecido.— ¿De dejar que se los lleven?—preguntó, refiriéndose a Cath y Kellan. A pesar de que todo estaba planeado, se sentía como si les traicionara.

Dos furgones blindados de los SWAT esperaban fuera desde hacía más de una hora. Sus dos compañeros acababan de ser obligados a entrar en uno de ellos, dispuestos a ser trasladados a la comisaría de policía. El otro furgón, estaba especialmente preparado para hospedar a McGarret en solitario.

—Estoy seguro—afirmó Steve—es todo parte del plan Danno. Sabíamos que Roman actuaría así. Ahora solo hay que ceñirse a lo acordado.

Todo empezó cuando Danny conducía el coche de la huida con Cath y Harrison en la parte trasera.

La teniente registró al General y encontró un dispositivo de seguimiento en su chaqueta. Cuando se lo contaron a Steve, siempre conocido en su unidad por ser un gran estratega, este decidió utilizarlo como una ventaja para cazar a Roman.

Encontrarle en aquella ciudad, sin los recursos del cinco-cero, no sería fácil. ¿Qué mejor modo de asegurarse volver a toparse con él, que hacer que fuera el ucraniano quien creyera estar dándole caza?

Tras sacarle la información necesaria a Harrison de la forma más rápida y ruda que fue capaz de inventar, todo lo que tenían que hacer era pensar en la manera en la que Roman respondería a aquel ataque.

Según como él lo veía, tenían dos posibles opciones.

La primera, intentaría matarlos a todos. Por lo que trataría de cogerles con la guardia baja asaltando el propio apartamento. Con el arsenal que los tres miembros de la Marina tenían en su base de operaciones, no les sería difícil hacerles frente.

Pero Steve le conocía bien. Sabía que Roman no se conformaría con matarle, quería verle sufrir. Devolverle el dolor que él le había causado hundiendo su negocio y matando indirectamente a sus hermanos. De modo que se decantaría por la segunda opción. Entregarlo a las autoridades y quedarse a mirar cómo se hundía con todo su equipo.

El ucraniano no tardó en dejar claro cuál había sido su decisión. Apenas unas horas antes de que los SWAT irrumpieran en el apartamento, Steve y su equipo interceptaron a uno de sus hombres escondido en el piso contiguo. Le utilizaron para dar una señal a Oleksandr, para que creyera que no esperaban su respuesta. Y cuando todo estuvo en marcha, simplemente esperaron.

Kellan, Cath y el General Harrison estarían en la habitación con Steve cuando las autoridades llegaran. Podrían aprovechar la redada para hacer que los tres primeros fueran trasladados de nuevo hasta Hawai, a la espera de ser interrogados por el servicio legal militar pertinente. Y con contacto directo con Kono y Chin. Eso daría lugar a que Harrison estuviera a salvo de ser asesinado por Roman y que, de ese modo, fuera capaz de cumplir su promesa, y testificar a favor de McGarret.

Danny estaría encerrado en el piso contiguo durante la redada. Acompañado de un amordazado hombre de Oleksandr, que sería quien les conduciría hasta él una vez hubieran escapado del edificio. Steve no podía dejar que Roman desapareciera de nuevo. Debía atraparle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Así que, el General Harrison iba directo al alto mando de la Marina a contarles la verdad sobre lo sucedido. Y Kellan y Cath por fin habían sido liberados de la carga de su lealtad y devueltos a su lugar.

Steve pensaba que aquello era lo mejor. Cada persona que se había inmiscuido en aquel asunto se vio afectada. No podía dejar que nadie más pagara por algo que solamente era culpa suya.

Cuando ideó aquel plan, por un instante pensó que, para ser justos, debería sacar a Danny de todo eso también. Ordenarle esconderse y mantenerle al margen hasta que todo se aclarara. Pero tan pronto aquel pensamiento pasó por su mente, se dio cuenta de lo más duro. No podía. Era incapaz de renunciar a él.

Aquella verdad le hizo pensar que, cuando estuvieran de regreso en Hawai, lo suyo con Danny debía dar, de una vez por todas, el paso adelante que se merecía.

Horas después, atrapados en aquella escalera, todo parecía haber salido tal y como Steve lo predijo. Excepto una cosa.

Roman Oleksandr contaba con un recurso que no esperaban.

El resto del equipo de los SWAT que quedaba aguardando el traslado de McGarret en la calle no tardaría en entrar en el edificio si se demoraban demasiado. Por ese motivo, Steve y Danny corrían a toda prisa escaleras arriba en busca del hombre de Oleksandr que el detective dejó amordazado en el apartamento vacío contiguo al suyo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que…—empezó a decir Danny.

Fueran cuales fueran las palabras que el detective iba a decir, se quedaron en el interior de su garganta para siempre. Antes de que acabara de hacer la pregunta, un fuerte estruendo sonó sobre sus cabezas, y el edificio entero se movió como si un terremoto lo estuviera sacudiendo.

—Qué coño… ¿Un puto terremoto? ¿Ahora? ¿En serio?—se quejó el detective, agarrándose a la barandilla de la escalera para no caerse.— ¿En Washington?

—No… ¡Es una bomba!—el nerviosismo era claro en su voz. McGarret reconocía también demasiado bien el sonido de una como esas.

—¡¿Qué!?—Danny estaba a punto de tener un colapso, por enésima vez en los pocos días que hacía que aquella locura había empezado.

Y es que Roman había aprendido una lección muy importante tras su último encuentro con Steve. Nunca, nunca… dejes cabos sueltos. Si había algo en aquel edificio que pudiera ayudar a McGarret a vincular el asunto del secuestro del General con él, iba a desaparecer en cuestión de segundos. No le importaba lo más mínimo que uno de esos cabos sueltos fuera uno de sus propios hombres.

—¡Mierda!—eso el comandante no se lo esperaba.

Otro fuerte estruendo y el edificio, volvía a sacudirse. Las paredes se resquebrajaban y restos del techo caían sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Otra? Pero qué…

—¡Mierda! – Volvió a soltar McGarret— son bombas de tiempo—. Había pasado justo un minuto desde la primera explosión. Cada estruendo destruía únicamente la zona en la que estaba localizada. La planta en la que estaba colocada la bomba. ¿Eso significaba que debía haber más?

—¿Qué?—Danny no entendía nada. Solo sabía que el edificio caía poco a poco sobre sus cabezas.

—Ahora vengo…—y Steve simplemente corrió escaleras arriba de nuevo.

—Pero, ¿Estás loco?—le gritó Danny cuando consiguió alcanzarle.—Tenemos que alejarnos de ellas, no ir a su encuentro. Hay que salir de aquí, Steven. Esto se va a ir a la mierda.

Un nuevo sonido atronador, y la planta superior a la suya era la siguiente en estallar. Todo estaba perfectamente calculado para que el edificio fuera derrumbándose lentamente, sin afectar directamente a la estructura. El tiempo, la cantidad de explosivo, el lugar en el que estaba colocado…

Un enorme trozo de pared cayó frente a ellos, y cuando miraron arriba, un agujero de más de dos metros dejaba ver a través de él lo que quedaba de las plantas superiores.

—Debe haber una en cada planta—afirmó el SEAL.

Bajaron de nuevo a la planta inferior y Danny vio como Steve contaba. Exactamente un minuto.

—Eso significa que nos quedan cuatro para salir de aquí—agarró a Steve por el cuello de la camiseta y le arrastró escaleras abajo.

—¡Mierda!—soltó una vez más el comandante.

—¡Quieres dejar de decir eso de una vez y correr, maldición!

—Los SWAT.—fue todo lo que dijo Steve, refiriéndose a los dos hombres que habían dejado inconscientes.—No podemos dejarles aquí.

—Steven, ¡joder!—se quejó Danny, esta vez fue él quien empujó al otro contra la pared de la escalera. Atrapándole contra ella— ¿El puto edificio va a desplomarse y tú quieres arriesgarte a que te cojan?

A Steve no se le escapó cómo se preocupaba solo por lo que pudiera sucederle a él. Ni siquiera pensaba en que su propia seguridad y su trabajo estaban también en juego. Sabía que el detective no pretendía dejar a aquellos hombres morir en la explosión, solo que los nervios y la impotencia, se apoderaban de él.

—No van a cogernos—sonrió Steve, mirándole con cariño y apresando su cuello con una mano—. A ninguno de los dos. Te lo prometo—no necesitó que Danny contestara para saber que se fiaría de lo que acaba de decir. Pudo verlo en sus ojos—. Vamos…

Casi agotaron los tres minutos que tenían de margen en bajar torpemente hasta el último piso mientras el edificio se derrumbaba poco a poco, planta por planta, sobre sus cabezas. Hasta que por fin llegaron abajo y arrastraron a los dos agentes hasta el sótano.

Aquel edificio era una buena apuesta para su campamento base por más motivos que su aislada localización. La parte inferior de este tenía un sótano que conectaba con el sistema de alcantarillado de la ciudad. Una buena vía de escape, fuera cual fuera el caso en el que pudieran necesitarla.

La última bomba estalló justo cuando los cuatro hombres atravesaron la trampilla del suelo que llevaba a los túneles del alcantarillado.

A pesar de saber que en las profundidades del subsuelo no corrían peligro, ya que los cimientos del edificio se habían construido sobre los túneles y estos estaban reforzados como si de un bunker se tratara, a prueba de hundimientos, Danny y Steve se miraron nerviosos, mientras el techo temblaba una vez más sobre sus cabezas. Esta última vez de un modo más duro, más sonoro.

Dejaron a los dos oficiales esposados con su propio equipo a las tuberías que recorrían las paredes de aquel túnel. Y se alejaron de allí sin mirar atrás.

Anduvieron prácticamente a oscuras, con la única iluminación de la tenue luz de las linternas que habían robado del equipo de los SWAT. Entre restos del sistema de alcantarillado y el frío líquido que lo inundaba.

El túnel llegaba desde la zona donde estaba el apartamento, en el barrio pobre de Tyler House, hasta el cementerio de Prospect Hill. Ese fue el lugar en el que se decidieron a salir de nuevo a la superficie.

La trampilla que daba al cementerio tenía salida dentro de este. Junto a un mausoleo familiar.

Steve salió primero, haciendo un reconocimiento de la zona para asegurarse de que no tenían compañía a esas horas de la noche. O de que no llamaban la atención si alguien pudiera verlos aparecer.

Cuando salió tras él, Danny le vio sentarse en el suelo, contra la pared del mausoleo. Le miró a la cara y vio algo nuevo en su rostro. Era la primera vez desde que le conocía, que algo de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, parecía superarle.

—Ninguno contábamos con que ese pirado fuera un fanático de las bombas—fue lo más inteligente y menos serio que se le ocurrió decir para animarle.

Entendía las dudas que asaltaban la conciencia de Steve. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Habría hecho bien dejando a Kellan y Cath a merced de los SWAT? ¿Y si Harrison finalmente les traicionaba? ¿Y si ahora que habían perdido la ventaja de tener como rehén a uno de los hombres de Roman, no tenían modo de encontrarle? Hundir y encarcelar a Roman Oleksandr sería uno de los puntos más importantes a favor de ambos miembros del cinco-cero si querían demostrar su inocencia de una forma incuestionable.

—Debí pensar en todas las posibilidades. Creía que lo tenía todo controlado y…—la voz de Steve temblaba mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

Pero Danny no estaba dispuesto a permitir que hiciera eso, culparse de todo. Del mínimo error de cálculo que les había costado un final tan nefasto para un plan que casi había resultado perfecto. Se acercó y se agachó frente a él.

—Mírame…—le pidió, obligándole a levantar la mirada— tú no tienes la culpa de que un maldito psicópata ucraniano esté cabreado por que le jodiste el negocio. Lo que hiciste contra él, fuera lo que fuera, fue haciendo tu trabajo. Proteger a este país.

—Puede…—contestó el comandante, nada convencido— pero no debí dejar que nadie más se implicara. Ni siquiera tú… sobre todo, tú…—se corrigió.

Danny se acercó un poco más, todavía agachado frente a él, y apoyó ambos brazos en las piernas de Steve. Solamente alguien con un corazón como el suyo, podía ser capaz de mirar de la forma en la que él lo hacía. La devoción y el cariño que veía en sus ojos no podían ser merecidas. El SEAL no pudo evitar querer besarle cuando le vio mirarle de aquel modo.

Eso hizo que Steve pensara de nuevo en lo mucho que le necesitaba cerca. En las ganas incontenibles de besarle que crecían cada día, cada vez más, en su interior cuando estaban juntos.

—Cada uno de los que nos hemos arriesgado por ti en esto, lo hemos hecho porque sabemos que nadie lo merece más que tú, Steven.

—Eso es lo que más miedo me da—admitió. La palabra miedo era una de aquellas que pocas veces se podían oír de la boca de Steve McGarret—. Que no sé si vale la pena que alguno de vosotros acabe en la cárcel por mí.

—Créeme… vale la pena—y Danny decía en serio cada palabra.

—Danno…—Steve puso sus manos a los lados del cuello del detective y atrajo su boca hasta dejarla a dos milímetros de la suya. Le miró un par de segundos a los ojos, y le besó profundamente y conteniendo la respiración.

Danny adoraba eso, cuando le sujetaba de esa forma tan posesiva y le besaba como si quisiera decirle todo lo que su obstinada y orgullosa personalidad no le dejaba decir en voz alta.

—Ya no podemos hacer nada, nene. Estamos solos—afirmó el rubio cuando se separaron, intentando acompasar la respiración. El deseo que ese beso había despertado en su interior nublaba la poca visión de la que gozaba en esos instantes—. Ahora tenemos que dejar que ellos hagan su parte. Y nosotros… —dudó un instante— Le cogeremos, ¿Me oyes?... Sea como sea. Ese cabrón va a pagar por haber intentado siquiera acercarse a ti.

La forma en la que Danny dijo esas últimas palabras, con tanta rabia y sed de venganza en su voz, claramente afectado por todo lo que le pasaba a Steve, hizo que el comandante sonriera sin ser capaz de controlar que lo hacía.

—Tienes razón…—afirmó, sintiéndose repentinamente animado y agradecido. Acercó su boca a la de Danny y dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios—. Vamos… Hay que salir de aquí.

Mientras se levantaba, arrastrando el cuerpo de Danny hacia arriba con el suyo, pensaba en ¿Cómo en un mundo como el que les rodeaba, alguien como él podía merecer el cariño de alguien como Danno? Debía haber hecho algo muy bien en una vida anterior.

Tenían que esperar a que Cath y Kellan tuvieran ocasión de llegar a Hawaii y ponerse en contacto con Chin y Kono. Y encontrar a Roman no iba a ser cosa fácil sin un plan bien elaborado y con la policía federal pegada a sus talones. De modo que buscar algo de ropa limpia y encontrar un lugar en el que esconderse antes de que amaneciera, era su principal preocupación en esos instantes.

No eran muchas sus posibilidades. Debían arreglarse con el dinero que ambos pudieran llevar en metálico en sus carteras. De modo que tendrían que encontrar algún motel de mala muerte, de aquellos en los que nadie hace preguntas ni se molesta en mirar la cara del que paga. En el que poder ducharse y quitarse el mal olor que arrastraban con ellos desde que salieran del túnel del alcantarillado.

Abandonaron el cementerio y caminaron en dirección oeste hasta llegar a la calle ciento nueve. A esas horas, y con todo cerrado a su alrededor, no tuvieron más remedio que colarse a robar algo de ropa limpia de una de las casas adosadas que adornaban el bonito vecindario.

La casa estaba vacía a pesar de las altas horas de la noche. Parecía ser de un matrimonio joven. El salón estaba lleno de fotos de los dos tortolitos. Una preciosa morena de suntuosas curvas, y un pelirrojo de constitución parecida a la de Danny. Cuando vio la primera foto, el detective dio gracias al cielo porque, por una vez, iba a ser más sencillo encontrar algo de su talla que hacerlo de la de Steve.

Unos vaqueros sueltos y una camisa de cuadros azul y blanca harían las delicias del pequeño rubio. Pero McGarret no tuvo la misma suerte. Lo único que consiguió para sí fue una camiseta de manga corta blanca y unos vaqueros rotos, de algún tipo de época hippie amante de las tiendas de segunda mano del dueño de la casa. Que además de parecer más antiguos que el festival de Woodstock, eran al menos una talla menor de la que debería vestir.

Mala suerte para Steve. Muy buena para Danno.

Aquella ropa permitía que los tatuajes que adornaban el cuerpo del comandante de la Marina, normalmente, por desgracia, ocultos al resto de los mortales, fueran fáciles de ver, y adivinar en su gran mayoría.

A Danny le fascinaban. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Le había visto en numerosas ocasiones en traje de baño, aprender a hacer surf era una de las cosas que debía a su compañero de unidad, pero aún así, nunca dejaba de sentirse hipnotizado por el efecto que aquellos dibujos marcados a tinta provocaban en su piel morena.

El que mejor podía ver en aquellos momentos, era el de la parte baja de su espalda. Su favorito. Tal vez aquel fuera el único tatuaje de los que llevaba que no tenía significado alguno. O del que Steve nunca había querido revelar el verdadero sentido. Pero la forma en la que se dibujaba sobre su piel, que rozaba su trasero y se extendía sobre los laterales de su cintura hasta llegar casi a la parte delantera de sus abdominales, hacía que Danny se sintiera incapaz de dejar de mirarlo cuando lo tenía delante.

—¿Cuántos tienes en realidad?—no pudo evitar la pregunta, siempre quiso hacerla.

Estaban en la habitación de un motel, uno de esos claros picaderos que se pagan por horas, que encontraron a cuatro manzanas de donde robaron la ropa. A las afueras de uno de los barrios menos acomodados de la zona.

Danny fue el primero en tener el privilegio de dejar aquel olor a cloaca atrás. Se duchó y se vistió, y salió a comprar algo de comer para ambos a un 7Eleven cercano al motel. Cuando volvió, Steve acababa de salir de la ducha y se estaba vistiendo. O al menos en parte. Llevaba los vaqueros raídos puestos y se estaba peleando con la camiseta.

—No es momento para hacer broma con la cantidad de pantalones cargo que tengo, Danno…—soltó fastidiado. La incomodidad que sentía vistiendo esa ropa se reflejaba en su rostro.

Danny se alejó de la puerta y dejó la bolsa con el desayuno sobre una de las dos camas de la habitación. Se acercó a Steve y cruzó los brazos frente a él en posición divertida y curiosa. Con su maravillosa sonrisa amplia iluminándole el rostro.

—Hablaba de tus tatuajes, tonto. ¿Cuántos tienes en realidad?—se mordió el labio inferior y le miró lascivo.— Siempre me he preguntado si eres de esos típicos tipos duros que ocultan alguno de esos dibujitos con significado que pocos saben que existe.

Danny no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para ser tan descarado en cuanto a lo que el cuerpo del SEAL provocaba en él. Normalmente hubiera pensado aquello y se hubiese quedado con las ganas de decirlo. Pero toda aquella situación, la visión de la piel de Steve todavía humedecida por el agua de la ducha, aquellos pantalones caídos que dejaban ver el tatuaje y mostraban una parte de lo que más abajo haría las delicias de cualquiera que pudiera verle sin ellos, la certeza de que, al igual que él, no vestía ropa interior bajo esa tela… Todo junto, fue demasiado.

Steve pareció tan sorprendido de su comportamiento como él. Le miró divertido, y completamente alucinado. ¿Dónde se había quedado el tímido rubio que siempre usaba el sarcasmo como defensa para no tener que admitir directamente la atracción que existía entre ellos?

—¿Intentas decirme que quieres averiguarlo, Danno?—y tiró de la camiseta para arriba para volver a quitársela. Era una clara invitación.

Danny tragó tan fuerte que incluso en Hawai hubiera podido oír su nuez de Adán bajar con dificultad. El maldito comandante era un experto en mirarle como si quisiera follarle con los ojos. Y su voz, dejaba tan claro lo mucho que lo deseaba, que producía una fuerte sacudida en la polla del detective cuando salía de su boca con aquella entonación.

Intentó negar lo evidente. Contestar que no, que solo era una pregunta inocente. Mera curiosidad. Pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Soñaba con ese momento desde la primera vez que escuchó a Steve llamarle Danno.

Soltó una risita nerviosa y bajó la mirada para que la del SEAL no pudiera seguir abrasando su interior.

—Oh sí, nene… puedes apostar por ello—admitió derrotado, se pasó la mano por la cara agobiado, y se alejó de él, dándole la espalda—. No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría estar en Hawai en estos momentos. He odiado ese sitio con todas mis fuerzas, pero ahora… daría todo lo que tengo por poder estar teniendo esta conversación en mi pequeño apartamento y no aquí—cogió las cosas que había comprado para desayunar y empezó a distraerse con ellas.

Steve sonrió con malicia y empezó a aproximarse lentamente hacia él. Danny le estaba dando la espalda en esos momentos, pero incluso así, podía adivinar lo tenso que se sentía. Lo mucho que estaba luchando por guardar la compostura.

Aquel descaro había sido apenas un atrevimiento fugaz, pero había sucedido. Y Steve sabía que era porque le deseaba tanto como lo hacía él. No pensaba rendirse ahora que el propio Danny había empezado eso entre ellos.

Pasó las manos por la cintura del pequeño rubio cuando llegó hasta él, se pegó a su cuerpo y cerró los ojos. Puso todo lo que sentía en aquellos momentos en su voz y acercó su boca al oído del detective para hablarle.

— Imagina que estamos en Hawai—no pudo ver cómo Danny cerraba los ojos, pero sí sintió como se estremecía con su contacto— En mi casa. ¿Qué harías si estuviéramos allí?... ¿Qué quieres de mí, Danno?

Danny tardó en contestar. Ni siquiera era consciente de que Steve seguía hablando, solamente podía sentir el efecto de sus palabras en combinación con el tacto de su mano acariciando la piel de su estómago bajo la camisa.

—Oh, joder… vamos, Steve… No puedes decirlo en serio—lo dijo en un tono de voz tan bajo que apenas pudo oírse. Era como si hablara consigo mismo.

La mano derecha del SEAL se apartó de su cintura y tomó una dirección distinta bajando hasta su entrepierna. Cuando Danny sintió la presión de esos rudos dedos contra su erección, lo único de lo que fue capaz, fue de gemir.

—¿Qué quieres, Danno?—volvió a preguntar con aquella misma voz cargada de puro sexo— ¿Quieres averiguar si tengo más tatuajes? ¿Y si te digo que hay uno más? ¿Qué harías, si te digo dónde encontrarlo?— y mientras hacía esa última pregunta, desabrochaba el botón del vaquero de Danny y metía su mano en el interior para apretar su polla.

La sensación de la piel ardiente de Steve contra su carne palpitante fue demasiado tentadora. ¿Era ese el lugar donde el SEAL le estaba insinuando que estaba el tatuaje que no podía ver?

Cuando se dio cuenta en lo que pensaba, no podía creer que estuviera viviendo esa situación. ¿Realmente Steve le deseaba tanto? ¿O solo jugaba con él ahora que sabía lo que sentía?

—No juegues conmigo, nene… Ahora no.—rogó Danny, haciendo oficiales sus temores.

Después de tres años, encaprichado con su compañero de trabajo, que en tan solo unos días las cosas entre ellos hubieran cambiado hasta ese punto, parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Cada segundo que pasaba estaba más convencido de que todo se desvanecería y despertaría dándose cuenta de que estaba soñando.

—Joder, Danno… jugar contigo es todo en lo que puedo pensar en estos momentos—fue la contestación de Steve, apretando con fuerza la polla de Danny con su mano y moviéndola hacia arriba, y lentamente hacia abajo después. Pasando su pulgar por la punta al terminar y notando el efecto de esa caricia al sentir su dedo humedecerse.

—Steven, por favor…

—Vamos, Danny…—pegó sus labios a la mejilla del rubio y la besó suavemente— Has tenido el valor de dar el primer paso. Me reprochaste controlar lo que siento. ¿De qué tienes tú miedo ahora?

Steve llevó sus dos manos a la cintura del pantalón del detective y lo bajó lentamente, haciendo que la parte superior de su culo quedara un poco a la vista. Nunca un objetivo fue tan deseado para él.

— Te necesito, "Danno"—le dijo excitado. Se moría por enterrarse en ese trasero. Esa era una de las partes de su compañero que más le gustaban. Ese trasero redondeado y respingón que volvía loco a medio Hawai. Ya casi podía sentir su calor envolverle—. Joder… no sabes cuánto te deseo, pequeño.

Hasta ese instante Danny no había podido hacer nada más que dejar que Steve le manipulara y tocara a su agrado. Sin ser consciente de nada que no fuera su tacto. No pensaba, no hablaba, solo sentía.

La necesidad en la voz del comandante fue lo que le hizo reaccionar. Eso, y aquella pregunta _¿De qué tienes miedo ahora?._

Probablemente, si lo hubiera pensado con detenimiento, sabría que el miedo estaba localizado en la posibilidad de que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos. Entre dos compañeros de unidad que no tendrían más remedio que seguir viéndose cada día, dieciséis horas al día. Ese siempre fue el motivo durante los tres años anteriores.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. De modo que, en lugar de pensar, reaccionó. Puso sus manos sobre las de Steve y le ayudó a bajar más su propio pantalón. Inclinó su culo hacia atrás y pudo sentir con más claridad el bulto bajo el pantalón del SEAL, presionándose contra él.

—Aghhh… jesús, Danny —gimió McGarret, cuando sintió como apretaba más su erección y el sueño de enterrarse en ese culo se hacía más palpable a cada segundo.

Ese gemido encendió algo en el interior del detective que le dio una última inyección de valor que necesitaba. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Steve a los ojos. Aquella mirada azul que en esos instantes se volvía vidriosa y le miraba entreabierta por culpa del deseo.

Danny observó su cuerpo unos instantes. Su torso desnudo, aquellos músculos bien trabajados y perfectamente delineados, su piel morena, el vello rizado de su pecho… Acarició con dos dedos el tatuaje de una lagartija que llevaba Steve en el pecho izquierdo, y rozó su pezón sin quererlo haciendo que se mordiera el labio inferior para ahogar un nuevo gemido.

En ese instante todo cambió, y Danny fue él mismo por fin. Decidió dejar de pensar del todo, y que su sangre caliente decidiera el resto.

Empujó a Steve hacia atrás, sin avisar, directo hasta la cama. Cuando la parte trasera de sus piernas dio contra ella, otro empujoncito más en su pecho desnudo y la espalda de McGarret tocaba el colchón.

Danny pasó de tener miedo a dejar que aquello sucediera, a querer que lo hiciera cuanto antes. A querer controlar, cada paso que daban.

Desabrochó el pantalón de Steve y liberó su polla, dura e hinchada por el deseo contenido. Nunca antes fue tan fuerte, tan intenso, pero cuando la tuvo delante, Danny sintió el impulso de agacharse y lamerla. De introducirla entera en su boca para saber lo que sería tenerla dentro.

Esta vez fue muy fácil dejarse llevar por el impulso. Con tan solo una mirada, obligó a Steve a abrir las piernas un poco y se colocó entre ellas, se inclinó y se la metió en la boca sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sentir el cuerpo de Steve retorcerse por el placer fue casi tan bueno como notar su sabor y su calor en los labios, dentro de su boca. El temible SEAL se deshacía desesperado con cada lamida, con cada presión de sus labios al recorrer su erección. Sus dedos largos hundidos en el pelo rubio de Danny, pidiendo más, rogando que no se detuviera.

El detective le tuvo rozando el cielo hasta que supo que estaba a punto de correrse, y antes de que pudiera hacerlo, se sacó la polla de la boca y le miró con un claro reto en sus ojos.

—Todavía no me has dicho si hay otro tatuaje. Y aquí no lo encuentro…

Steve no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—No hay más, solo bromeaba… por dios, Danno… no pares.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué no hay otro?—bromeó, disfrutando por una vez de la vulnerabilidad de su superdotado compañero. Le tenía dónde y cómo le quería, debía disfrutar de eso aunque fuera solo un instante. –Entonces creo que no…— Empezó a apartarse de Steve y sintió como este le agarraba del bíceps y le arrastraba de nuevo hasta su cuerpo.

—Hijo de…—se quejó, aunque en el fondo le divertía esa situación. Danny le estaba mostrando esa parte canalla que solamente dejaba salir cuando estaban juntos—No serás capaz.

Danny alzó una ceja y se rio.

—Cinco, Williams… tengo cinco—soltó fastidiado— En los brazos, el pecho, y la espalda… cinco… te lo prometo. Pero, vamos nene… sigue…—rogó.

El detective volvió a sonreír, esta vez con malicia.

—¿Cinco?... No sé… No estoy seguro. Quizás debería contarlos para asegurarme.

—Tú lo has querido.

Steve le agarró con las piernas y le hizo una llave que cambió las posiciones y le obligó a encontrarse atrapado bajo su cuerpo. Con la cara pegada al colchón, y su culo totalmente expuesto al capricho del comandante.

—Aquí está el primero—afirmó, lascivo. Levantando la camisa y tocando la parte baja de la espalda de Danny. Recorrió su extensión de un lado a otro con la lengua. — Ese que sé que tanto te gusta. Lo miras cuando crees que no te veo. Incluso has preguntado por su significado. No a mí, pero sí a los otros. Aunque ellos no lo saben…

Steve dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo contra el del rubio, colocando su erección justo entre sus glúteos. Moviéndose para que pudiera sentirla en su interior, y oyendo el regalo que el gemido de su compañero le dio como respuesta— ¿Sabes lo mejor? Si me lo hubieras preguntado a mí, estoy seguro de que no me hubiera podido negar a decirte la verdad. Solo a ti… Esa es la manera en la que me afectas, Danny… tú. Solo tú.

Steve volvió a moverse, aumentando la fricción entre los glúteos de Danny, y esta vez el gemido de su compañero fue tan intenso que atravesó su cuerpo en forma de escalofrío.

La excitación fue tan embriagadora que se encontró a si mismo apresando las manos de Danny para inmovilizarle y dirigiendo su polla hasta rozar la entrada de este. Apretó un poco contra ella y gimió de placer al mismo tiempo que el rubio lo hacía de dolor.

—Steve, nene…—el ruego en la voz del detective fue lo que le devolvió a la realidad.

Sin preservativos, sin lubricante. _¡Mierda!_ Iba a tener que hacer eso mucho más despacio de lo que realmente le apetecía.

—Lo siento… lo siento, Danno—se disculpó, aflojando el agarre— Yo solo… dios… siento que no puedo parar—admitió tembloroso contra su nuca— Quiero estar dentro de ti y…

—Cinco, Steven…—le interrumpió, aquello sonaba demasiado tentador como para preocuparse por el dolor y darle su buen consentimiento para que hiciera con su culo lo que más le apeteciera— te quedan cuatro.

Steve sonrió. ¿Quería seguir jugando? Bien. Podía hacerlo. Aunque sabía que eso solo incrementaría el deseo de poder penetrarlo.

Le permitió darse la vuelta, colocándose de nuevo en medio de sus piernas. Esta vez podía ver con claridad las mejillas sonrojadas de Danny, el ardor en sus ojos cuando señalaba un nuevo lugar en su cuerpo.

La lagartija que tenía tatuada en el pecho izquierdo fue la siguiente. Solo que, en lugar de señalarla en su propio torso, Steve lo hizo en el de Danny, al igual que había hecho con su espalda.

Le desabrochó la camisa y la dejó caer a los lados.

—Dos…—dijo sonriendo juguetón, justo antes de atrapar el pezón izquierdo del rubio entre sus labios.

Danny tragó excitado, pero en silencio, le dejó continuar.

—Tres…—esta vez fue el pezón derecho el que sintió la lengua de Steve juguetear con él. El tercer tatuaje era un pequeño dibujo en forma de tribal o huella extraña de color rojo.

—¿Vas a lamerme los brazos también, McGarret?—soltó Danny, guasón… sabía perfectamente donde estaban los dos tatuajes que faltaban por enumerar. En sus brazos, tocando sus hombros.

—Voy a lamerte entero si me dejas, Williams—fue la respuesta que le dio el comandante.

Danny no pudo evitar empezar a reírse de forma descontrolada.

Aunque Steve lo decía completamente en serio. El primer lugar al que se dirigió su lengua fue el que consiguió que su risa desapareciera de golpe y de nuevo estuviera gimiendo desesperado.

Todavía tumbado en la cama, se movió hacia abajo, quedando a la altura del ombligo de Danny, y le obligó a levantar las piernas para colocarlas sobre sus hombros tatuados.

—¿Ves algo que te guste?—Danny no pudo evitar decirlo. Ver la expresión lasciva con la que Steve le miraba, desde ese ángulo, cuando le tenía totalmente abierto, con su polla dura y firme esperando a ser tocada, con su entrada apenas a unos centímetros de distancia. Era una sensación tan perturbadora como excitante.

La respuesta del comandante fue sencilla. Apretó el agarre de sus piernas para acercarle aún más y dejó que su lengua acariciara lentamente su entrada. Mientras con una de sus manos le masturbaba, le hacía retorcerse y moverse contra su boca para buscar más contacto, le dio a entender que, además de gustarle lo que veía, le gustaba lo que notaba en su sabor.

—Oh, vamos, nene… ¿Intentas matarme?—lloriqueó Danny.

No tardó mucho más en sentir que realmente moría. La lengua de Steve se hundió sin descanso en su anillo de carne durante tanto tiempo que pensó que se correría sin necesidad de dejar que le penetrara. Pero claro, ninguno de los dos habría permitido que eso sucediera. Sobre todo, Steve.

Para cuando el comandante terminó de prepararle, Danny estaba tan desesperado por sentirle que se arrepentía de no haberle dejado que lo hiciera antes.

—Para… para nene… vamos, ven aquí…—el rubio le agarró del cuello y le atrajo hasta su boca.

Steve adoraba que le llamara de ese modo. No lo admitía en voz alta, pero le encantaba. Ese mote cariñoso con el que se dirigía a él cuando quería mostrar su aprecio, era una de las cosas que más le hacían sonreír en su día a día. En esa ocasión, la forma en la que Danny lo pronunciaba, le hacía entender lo mucho que le necesitaba.

Esta vez ya no pudo contenerse más, cuando el detective le reclamó con tantas ansias, su propia necesidad de poseerle fue más fuerte que todo lo demás.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Danny, y lo único que necesitó, fue pegar su frente a la de rubio y llevar su mano a su polla para posicionarla en su entrada.

—Steven…—casi sollozó el detective. Rogando sentirle de una vez.

—No… Steven no… llámame, nene… vamos cariño… hazlo…

Danny sonrió, entre obsceno y conmovido. Le miró a los ojos, mientras una de sus manos le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Sí, "nene"… vamos… ven aquí, "nene"… —sintió a Steve empezar a empujar contra su entrada y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás— sí, nene… así… vamos… entra…

Eran piel caliente contra fuego. Su estrecha cavidad ahogaba la polla de McGarret y le hacía cerrar los ojos por la dulce presión. Cada centímetro que se introducía en él hacía que ambos cuerpos se estremecieran y los gemidos inundaran la habitación.

Danny fue consciente de la fuerza que poseía el cuerpo de su compañero cuando le dejó que le tomara. Desde el primer instante en que se hundió profundamente en su culo, la pasión y la intensidad con la que se movía en su interior se iban incrementando por momentos.

Cuando ya casi rozaba el clímax de ese dulce éxtasis que sentía crecer en su bajo vientre, Steve le obligó a levantar el culo y casi sentarse sobre él, haciendo que la profundidad con la que le penetraba fuera imposible de aumentar. Le notaba tan dentro que se sentía como si fueran uno solo. Una de sus manos empezó a bombear su propia erección, buscando que ese momento que tanto ansiaba, llegara cuanto antes. La mirada que Steve le regaló al ver cómo se masturbaba, fue tan obscena, tan llena de lujuria y deseo de ser él mismo quién le estuviera tocando, que Danny no pudo aguantar más.

Le sintió dar un fuerte tirón al agarre de sus caderas, una estocada que tocó ese punto que le envió directo al cielo, y todo lo que pudo ver desde ese instante, estaba borroso y envuelto en una nube de puro placer.

Steve se corrió en su interior apenas un segundo después, deleitado por la expresión de su compañero, abrumado por las sensaciones que estar dentro de él le habían provocado.

Cuando se dejó caer hacia adelante, recostado en el cuerpo de Danny, en todo lo que podía pensar, era en lo distinto que era aquello para él. ¿Cuál era el verdadero significado de eso? ¿Por qué nunca antes se había sentido así?

 **Capítulo 7** **\- Cambio de planes**

Eran más de las seis de la tarde cuando Steve por fin salió de su letargo y volvió a la realidad. Se sentía más descansado y relajado de lo que había estado en años. Ni siquiera despertó en su típico estado de alarma, como era habitual desde que era un SEAL, sino que lo hizo con una sonrisa en la boca y desperezándose de manera lenta y perezosa.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio al mirar a su alrededor, fue la silueta semidesnuda de Danny frente a la cama. El detective se estaba poniendo los vaqueros.

Steve recorrió con la mirada la espina dorsal del rubio, deteniéndose al llegar a la obertura entre los dos montículos redondeados de su trasero que, al no vestir ropa interior, asomaba levemente de la parte superior del pantalón. Se estremeció sin remedio al recordar lo que había sido poder ver su miembro desaparecer en su interior, tan solo unas horas antes.

Se acomodó en la cama, cruzó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y le observó en silencio unos segundos.

 _He muerto y estoy en el cielo_

—Ahora entiendo a lo que se refieren cuando dicen eso…—soltó socarrón en voz alta, con toda la intención de que Danny le escuchara.

El detective se volvió hacia McGarret, con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro. La sensación que esa imagen provocaba en su alma era casi tan increíble como la de poseerle. Casi.

—Buenos días, Bella durmiente…—dijo con timidez.

— ¿Puedes volver a hacer eso?—preguntó el SEAL, con su típica sonrisa canalla y señalando a su pantalón.— Más despacio, por favor… Quiero grabármelo en la cabeza. A partir de ahora, cuando el gobernador me amargue el día, me centraré en esa imagen.

—Eres un pervertido—contestó Danny divertido, mientras se acercaba lentamente, subiéndose la cremallera.

Se quedó de pie junto a la cama, mirándole con una expresión que Steve no acababa de saber interpretar. Veía cariño, dulzura, una clara satisfacción en su rostro que le decía que lo sucedido entre ellos fue tan bueno para su compañero como para él. Pero también algo más. Nerviosismo… ¿Dudas quizás?

Steve se incorporó un poco en el colchón y pegó su espalda a la pared. Sabía que lo primero que debía preguntar era por los refuerzos. Dadas las horas que habían pasado, tener noticias de Chin o Kono habría sido lo prioritario en cualquier otro momento y situación. Si las cosas hubieran sido como siempre, como en cualquier otra de sus misiones, nunca habría bajado la guardia de ese modo. Ni siquiera se hubiera permitido dormir y descansar. Pero ahora… Danny simplemente nublaba su juicio de un modo que hacía que nada más pareciera tener importancia.

Sí, definitivamente lo que sentía por él era diferente. Y como habría dicho su querida madre, otra McGarret alérgica a los compromisos sentimentales, muy peligroso.

—Danno…—empezó a decir.

Pero el detective le cortó en seguida y empezó a hablar a toda velocidad.

—Lo sé… ha sido increíble, pero también una gilipollez. No deberíamos haberlo hecho. Somos compañeros y esto nos traerá problemas. Es mejor que intentemos fingir que no ha pasado nada y que…

Steve le miró alucinado. Le cortó antes de que pudiera acabar esa última frase.

—¿Hablas en serio?... ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!—su tono de voz era tan sorprendido como dolido.

Lo que sentía por su compañero le asustaba, pero no se arrepentía de ello en lo más mínimo.

Danny se quedó callado un instante.

—¿No era eso lo que ibas a decirme?—preguntó confuso, cuando por fin se decidió a hablar. Se acercó al lateral de la cama y se sentó junto al marine.

—¡No!—contestó el otro molesto.— ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

Danny bajó la vista avergonzado.

—Creí que cuando despertaras y reflexionaras un poco…—Por su expresión se notaba que había estado pensando mucho en cómo reaccionaría Steve al levantarse. En si se arrepentiría de que aquello hubiese pasado entre ellos. Después de todo, había sido Danny quien había forzado que su relación pasara a un segundo nivel.

Por su cabeza todo lo que pasaba era… ¿Y si su compañero veía la luz de pronto y se lamentaba de haber dado ese paso? ¿O si simplemente no quería tomarse aquello como algo realmente serio, sino como un desahogo? Como algo que ambos deseaban y por fin se habían dado el capricho de probar.

—Ni de lejos…—contestó Steve, entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir.

Quizás fuera un animal de costumbres al que le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos y tomar decisiones de ese tipo, pero una vez lo hacía, no solía arrepentirse de sus elecciones.

—Pero entonces…—dijo Danny, todavía dudoso.

—Yo solo iba a decir que estoy muerto de hambre—la seriedad de McGarret se esfumó y su sonrisa descarada volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Le miraba como si pudiera ver sus dudas y su inseguridad a través de sus ojos azules.

—Eres increíble…—se quejó el rubio.

—¡Eh!—replicó Steve— ¿Y yo qué demonios he hecho ahora?... Has sido tú quien ha empezado a alucinar y…

—Creía que te estabas arrepintiendo—le cortó— estabas tan serio que…

—Comer es algo que me tomo muy en serio, Danny… —bromeó.

—Un jodido cavernícola, eso es lo que eres…—volvió a quejarse. Aunque la sonrisa con la que peleaban sus labios le dejaba muy claro que no estaba enfadado—. Solo piensas en saciar tus instintos salvajes. Si no estás siguiendo órdenes como un buen soldado, solo hay dos cosas para ti, ¿no? Sexo y comida. Primero uno y luego otro… Eres un maldito robot, McGarret.

Steve alargó los brazos y rodeó su cintura con ellos. Le atrajo hasta su cuerpo y dejó un beso en el lado derecho de su cuello.

—Vamos… no solo pienso en comida o sexo. A veces, cuando no estoy de servicio, pienso en las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Ahora mismo, se me ocurren varias formas de compaginarlas que…

Danny sintió su estómago dar un vuelco cuando notó una de las manos de Steve bajar por su espalda y adentrarse en la obertura de su pantalón, pero a pesar de desear con todo su ser que continuara, se levantó de la cama y se apartó de él.

—Será mejor que dejemos esta conversación para cuando volvamos a casa. –Soltó irónico, mirando el bulto que se adivinaba en la entrepierna de McGarret, bajo la sábana— Puede que cuando estés menos cachondo veas las cosas de otro modo.

Danny se alejó un poco más de la cama, se acercó a la ventana, que tenía las cortinas cerradas para que nadie pudiera ver el interior, y apartó un poco una de ellas para mirar casualmente el exterior un instante. Necesitaba centrarse de nuevo.

Steve se quedó mudo un momento. Su comentario no parecía haber disipado la duda del interior de su compañero. Danny seguía creyendo que acabaría cambiando de opinión.

Se arrastró desnudo por el colchón, con la manta enrollada en su cuerpo, y se arrodilló en la punta de la cama, mirándole con la misma convicción que había en sus palabras.

—Danno, no voy a arrepentirme una vez estemos en casa. Nos ha costado demasiado tiempo llegar a dar este paso, no pienso volver atrás solo porque ser compañeros de unidad pueda complicar las cosas. No soy de los que tiran la toalla cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. Me conoces bien, deberías saberlo.

Danny se dio la vuelta y volvió a encararle. La momentánea alegría había desaparecido de su rostro.

—Sí, te conozco. Por eso sé que tampoco eres de los que se comprometen, Steven—contestó agobiado— Seamos sinceros, si hubieras querido atarte a alguien, lo habrías hecho con Cath hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué…?—estaba tan alucinado por lo que estaba oyendo que no sabía ni qué contestar.

—Eres así. Te gusta ir por libre. Hacer y deshacer a tu antojo. Te sacrificas por todos, pero no dependes de nadie. Te alejaste de Cath en cuanto lo vuestro se puso demasiado formal. Y yo… Yo tengo una hija, por el amor de dios. No puede haber nada más serio que formar parte de una familia. Eso haría huir a cualquiera. ¿Por qué iban a ser las cosas distintas conmigo si no lo fueron con ella?

Steve le miró molesto.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo…—se quejó—. Y más después de lo que ha pasado. Fuiste tú quién…

—Lo sé… es culpa mía—le cortó, dejándose caer hacia atrás y pegando su espalda contra la ventana, — No debí presionarte. Lo que sentía por ti me estaba volviendo loco—admitió— esta puta situación me está machacando. Creí que nunca volvería a tener la oportunidad de decirte lo que pensaba… y me dejé llevar y te besé… —hundió sus manos en su pelo rubio, como hacia siempre que estaba agobiado o nervioso y no era capaz de centrarse— Mi jodida costumbre de hacer las cosas como las siento. Todo sería más fácil si me hubiera callado y…

Steve no le dejó continuar. Se bajó de la cama a toda prisa, todavía desnudo y sin molestarse en llevarse la manta consigo para taparse, y se acercó hasta él. No iba a arrepentirse, pero tampoco pensaba dejar que el detective lo hiciera.

Danny no pudo evitar disfrutar de la visión de su desnudez mientras se aproximaba.

—Mírame a los ojos…—ordenó Steve, en parte divertido al ver como su compañero recorría su cuerpo con una mirada lasciva.

—Si quieres que te mire a los ojos deberías vestirte—contestó, levantando una ceja, incrédulo al principio, pero bajando la vista después. Se mordió el labio inferior nervioso, intentaba quitarle seriedad a la conversación.

—Mírame a los ojos, Danno. Por favor… Hablo en serio.

Su tono fue tan sensato y lleno de significado que Danny levantó la mirada en seguida, la fijándola en la de Steve mientras tragaba con dificultad.

—No voy a arrepentirme—lo dijo con tono solemne y totalmente en serio. Comiéndose el espacio personal del pequeño rubio tanto como pudo. Inclinándose hacia abajo para pegar su boca a la de Danny cuando lo hizo. Levantó la mano y acarició su barbilla con dos dedos antes de terminar la frase—. Te lo pro…

—No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir—le cortó de nuevo el detective, alzando una mano que detuvo la que le acariciaba. Pero no le soltó, sino que ambas manos se quedaron entrelazadas cuando cayeron a su lado.

—Nunca lo hago—afirmó Steve—. Eres la única persona a la que siempre me tomo en serio.

Danny sonrió con tristeza y negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada. En su fuero interno tenía claro que esa sería la primera vez. Estaba convencido de que McGarret no podría cumplir esa promesa.

—Danno…—Pero no le dejó continuar.

—No estoy diciendo que vaya a apartarme de ti, nene—aclaró— Dios sabe que no voy a ser capaz por mucho que lo intente—Steve ladeó una sonrisa ante ese comentario— Pero te lo he dicho. Será mejor tener esta conversación cuando todo termine. En casa. Cuando nuestras vidas vuelvan a ser lo que eran.

McGarret fue a replicar otra vez, pero el sonido del teléfono vía satélite que conservaban con ellos inundó la habitación y dio por finalizada la conversación.

Por unos instantes, se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo vibrar sobre la pequeña mesa de la habitación, sin contestar.

—Danno…—dijo una vez más, todavía ignorando el teléfono. No quería zanjarlo de aquel modo. Necesitaba que supiera que lo decía en serio. Que iba en serio.

—Steven… cógelo—pidió el detective, acariciándole la mano con el pulgar.

Si todo iba bien, solamente podía haber dos personas que estuvieran haciendo esa llamada.

—¿Hola?—cuando por fin contestó, su tono era de todo menos alegre.

—Es bueno oír tu voz, jefe.

—Chin…—contestó Steve, tanto para dar respuesta a su amigo como para dejar claro a Danny quién estaba al otro lado de la línea—. Es bueno oír tu voz también, hermano—. Aunque su tono no parecía decir lo mismo.

—Pues no lo parece—soltó el hawaiano, le conocía demasiado bien como para notar que pasaba algo— Cualquiera diría que he interrumpido algo. Si quieres te llamo más tarde—bromeó.

—Sí…—fue la respuesta automática de Steve— digo no…—rectificó cuando escuchó a Chin reírse— esperábamos tu llamada—puso el teléfono cerca de ambos para poder escuchar la conversación al tiempo.

—¿Está bien Danny?—había una clara y genuina preocupación en su voz.

—Sí…—la mirada de Steve se cruzó con la del detective cuando lo dijo—Danny está… está aquí conmigo—no supo mentirle. ¿Estar bien? No podía decir a ciencia cierta que su compañero lo estuviera del todo en esos instantes. Sobre todo, cuando se sentía culpable de ello.

—Estoy bien, Chin—afirmó Danny, aunque miraba tan fijamente a McGarret que la afirmación parecía estar dirigida a él.

Steve sintió el cariño de sus palabras descargar algo del peso que la conversación entre ellos había cargado a su espalda. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, y pegó sus labios en un suave beso contra la frente de Danny antes de continuar hablando.

— ¿Qué me cuentas, Chin? Imagino que recibiste nuestro mensaje. Dime que podemos volver a casa

—El FBI está trabajando en el caso en colaboración con el JAG. Al parecer llevan más de dos años detrás de ese Roman Oleksandr. El gobernador Denning está supervisando cada paso y poniéndonos al día de los nuevos acontecimientos. Cath y Kellan ya han hablado con sus abogados. Gracias a la declaración de Harrison, seguramente puedan conservar sus rangos y no se presentaren cargos contra ellos, pero el JAG quiere abrir expediente contra ambos y puede que sufran algunos meses de baja voluntaria como castigo. O que incluso pierdan alguna condecoración.

—¿Qué hay de los cargos contra Steve?—preguntó Danny.

Su preocupación hizo que el corazón de McGarret diera un vuelco en el pecho. El agradecimiento que sintió fue tan grande que no pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos al estómago de Danny y acariciarlo de forma cariñosa.

 _Dios Danno_ …pensó. ¿Cómo demonios iba a cambiar de opinión teniendo a alguien así en su vida?

—La declaración de Harrison le exculpa del asesinato de su hija. Pero para poder retirar los cargos de deserción, Steve tendrá que entregarse y someterse a un juicio militar.

—Joder…—soltó Danny, claramente abatido. Aquello no parecía poder tener un buen final para el comandante. No el que él hubiera deseado para Steve.

—No todo son malas noticias, Danny—contestó Chin—. El FBI lleva mucho tiempo tras Roman, está dispuesto a hacer un trato justo para McGarret si se lo entregamos. La Agente Parker, la oficial al mando que lleva el caso, está más que dispuesta a mover ciertos hilos si conseguimos quitarle ese muerto de encima de una vez.

—¿Y qué pasa con Danny?—preguntó Steve.— ¿Retirarían los cargos contra él?

—Según Parker, las pruebas contra el agente Williams son circunstanciales. Y Harrison ha declarado que Danny y Cath le salvaron la vida, así que… sí, no debería haber ningún problema por su parte.

El detective miró arriba y cruzó su mirada azul con la de Steve.

—Parece que después de todo, pillar a ese cabrón es nuestra única salida—susurró.

—Ok, Chin… Pues les daremos lo que quieren—afirmó el comandante.

—¿Vais a entregaros entonces?—preguntó el Hawaiano, curioso.

Steve miró a Danny con su sonrisa autosuficiente patentada en la mirada.

—Sí, y vamos a llevar con nosotros lo que tanto desean.

—¿En qué estás pensando?—escuchó decir a Chin al otro lado de la línea.

—Miedo me da en qué puedas estar pensando…—fue lo que dijo al mismo tiempo Danny.

Steve se rio.

—Escuchadme bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer.

El buque de asalto anfibio USS San Antonio, permaneció anclado en la costa de Annapolis durante dos días. A bordo de este, viajaban varios cientos de soldados estadounidenses que volvían a sus casas, rumbo a la capital Hawaiana, tras participar en diversas misiones en la península Arábiga.

Steve conocía bien aquella nave, pasó meses en su interior durante sus primeros años como oficial de la Marina de los Estados Unidos. Capacidad máxima de ochocientos soldados, un hangar capaz de albergar cuatro helicópteros, un dique inundable para una barcaza y dos aerodeslizadores. No pudo evitar sonreír al rememorar aquellos días, cuando tanto tiempo después, volvió a posar los ojos en su casco.

—¿Crees que es una buena idea?—preguntó Danny a su lado, observando sobrecogido el tamaño del barco en el que iban a viajar hasta Honolulu.

—Es idea mía, ¿No?—soltó McGarret. Con su confianza totalmente renovada.

Roman tal vez le hubiera cogido desprevenido con lo de la bomba en el edificio, pero esta vez no había lugar para imprevistos, Steve lo tenía todo muy bien pensado y controlado.

La premisa seguía siendo la misma que en el plan anterior, "Si no puedes dar caza al enemigo, haz que él venga a ti". Después de todo, había dado resultado la primera vez.

Oleksandr había dejado claro que no quería cabos sueltos, en cuanto se enterara de que Danny y Steve continuaban con vida, y regresaban a Hawai dispuestos a testificar en su contra y convertirle en uno de los más buscados por el gobierno americano, no perdería el tiempo en querer darles caza. Ni se molestaría demasiado en esperar a que tomaran tierra para intentar acabar con sus vidas.

—¿De verdad crees que se arriesgará a intentar matarnos en un barco lleno de soldados de la armada?—Danny le miró de lado, levantando una ceja, incrédulo. No tenía muy claro que el ucraniano fuera tan estúpido. O estuviera tan loco.

—Es la Marina, Danno…—se quejó Steve. Siempre era la misma discusión con su compañero, parecía que lo hiciera adrede—. Y sí, lo hará… Es su última oportunidad. Sabe que, si espera a que tomemos tierra, todo será mucho más complicado. Además… Se cree más listo que yo. En un buque con casi ochocientos hombres a bordo, intentar matarnos sería una locura. Por eso lo hará. Cree que no nos lo esperamos. Y no olvides lo que ha dicho Chin, los informadores de Roman tardaron menos de una hora en picar el anzuelo cuando hizo correr el rumor. Está ansioso por matarme.

—Ves, eso lo entiendo…—soltó guasón, Danny.

Steve en lugar de ofenderse, le dirigió una sonrisa divertida. Ese era el típico comentario que habría hecho su compañero antes de que toda esa locura comenzara. Esperaba que eso significara que las cosas entre ellos, al menos en ese aspecto, no habían cambiado a pesar de lo ocurrido.

—Vamos, quiero que conozcas a alguien—y señaló la escalera que subía al buque para que Danny subiera en primer lugar.

—Sí, vamos…—contestó él frustrado. Viajar en barco no era algo que le agradara demasiado.

—¿No serás propenso a marearte, no Danno?—escuchó decir al comandante a su espalda, riéndose.

—¡Cállate!—se quejó el rubio. Rezaba para que no fuera así.

La idea de entregarse a un oficial de alto cargo de un buque de la Marina americana fue de Steve. Debían encontrar un navío en el que el personal hubiera estado fuera de la circulación el tiempo suficiente como para no tener constancia de lo sucedido en Hawai y la deserción del Comandante McGarret.

Fue Kono quien, bajo sus órdenes, se puso finalmente en contacto con el USS San Antonio, y con su oficial al mando, el General Mercer. La agente le informó de los pormenores del traslado del Comandante McGarret y su compañero de unidad del cinco cero hasta la ciudad de Honolulu. El centro de la conversación fue prácticamente la verdad, los dos hombres debían testificar en un caso importante de terrorismo, por lo que, su llegada sanos y salvos a la isla, era objetivo de máxima prioridad.

Según Chin, por expresa petición del Gobernador de la isla, y del propio JAG, todo el caso de la muerte de la hija de Harrison y la desaparición de Steve, se habían llevado bajo un criterio de alto secreto. Dando orden incluso de que la noticia no podía, de ninguna manera, ser filtrada a la prensa. De modo que, a excepción de Lukela y sus hombres, nadie más sabía nada al respecto.

Si el SWAT consiguió dar con Steve y los suyos en la ciudad de Washington, no podía per ser por nada más que a través del propio Roman Oleksandr. Era casi un hecho probado que él fue el soplón que les delató.

Informar al General Mercer fue petición expresa del propio Steve. Años atrás, McGarret había servido bajo su mando, y creía que debía saber la verdad. Al menos tanta como fuera posible.

Si vamos a poner en peligro a sus hombres, tiene derecho a saber el motivo Fue lo que Steve le dijo a Chin.

En lo que respecta al resto de la tripulación, los dos agentes de la policía de élite de Hawai, eran unos invitados del propio General, que simplemente iban a viajar con ellos hasta la isla.

Cuando por fin Steve y Danny subieron a bordo del USS San Antonio, todo estaba preparado para lo que estaba por venir.

Una hora después, Danny observaba como los soldados caminaban de un lado a otro de la nave realizando sus tareas diarias. Acababan de salir del puesto de mando, reunirse con el General Mercer para presentarle sus respetos y darle su agradecimiento había sido el primer paso, e iban de camino a su camarote asignado, cuando Steve y él se toparon con una mujer morena que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los dos.

La Sargento se paró frente a ellos e hizo el saludo estipulado frente a un oficial de mayor rango.

—Descanse…—dijo Steve sonriente, se notaba en su voz que la conocía.

—Comandante…—le devolvió ella la sonrisa, toda belleza y mirada radiante— Creía que debía haber alguna equivocación. No creí que volviéramos a tener el placer de verle a bordo del San Antonio después de tanto tiempo de ausencia.

A Steve no le pasó inadvertido el tono con el que dijo que era un "placer" volver a verle. Eso le trajo muchísimos y muy gratos recuerdos por su paso por ese navío.

¿Qué? No juzguéis, por favor. Steve siempre había sido un alma libre. Los recuerdos de su servicio a la Marina no eran todos malos o complicados. También tuvo muchas compañeras, y unos cuantos compañeros, muy… entregados, que le hicieron la vida más fácil y divertida.

—Ejem, ejem…— Claro que a Danny tampoco se le escapó, ni las miraditas que se dirigieron aquella espectacular morena y él— ¿Vas a hacer las presentaciones? o mejor, ¿os dejo solos?

No quiso sonar del modo en que lo hizo, él mismo pensó que parecía hablar por medio de los celos, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Danny, te presento a la Sargento Turner…—se rio Steve, mirando de reojo a su compañero. ¿Era imaginación suya o aquel tonito sonaba a celos?— Beth, este es el detective, Danny Williams.

—Es un placer detective—dijo la sargento, tendiéndole la mano para que la estrechara, pero sin dejar de mirar a Steve en todo momento. Le sonreía de un modo que dejaba claro lo contenta que estaba de volver a tenerle cerca.

Mientras lo hacía, Danny aprovechó el instante para observarla con detenimiento. Morena, pelo largo y lacio, facciones finas y de gran belleza, alta (al menos cinco o seis centímetros más que él) bajo el uniforme de la marina se adivinaban dos piernas largas y delgadas. Está claro que el muy cretino tiene un tipo de chica muy específico. Es clavadita a Catherine. pensó.

—El placer es mío—fue lo que contestó, cortés. Aunque mentía como pocas veces lo había hecho.

Danny miraba a Steve de reojo con una clara interrogación en su expresión, el Comandante fingía que no lo notaba, aunque sí lo hacía, y la mujer, que no se percataba de nada entre ellos, en lo único que podía pensar era en la última vez que ella y su superior se encontraron.

Llegó un momento en que el silencio entre los tres se volvió incómodo. De modo que fue la propia Sargento la que decidió romperlo.

—Bueno, he de continuar mi camino. Tenemos órdenes de controlar los accesos de cubierta en vista de posibles polizones.

McGarret la miró extrañado. En teoría ella no debía saber nada de lo que sucedía.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Al parecer se ha escapado un preso peligroso de una cárcel de máxima seguridad cercana a nuestro último destino de atraque. Nos han pedido que estemos alerta por si ha intentado colarse en el buque como medio de evasión.

—Entiendo…—contestó Steve, lanzando una mirada suspicaz a Danny.

—Sí, lo entendemos…—soltó Danny, su tono era tan elaborado que se notaba que forzaba la sonrisa— No queremos entretenerla más. –y la saludó del modo en que lo hacen los oficiales. Claramente le estaba pidiendo que desapareciera de una vez.

—Está excusada, Sargento—afirmó Steve, aguantando la risa, cuando vio la confusión en la mirada de la chica.

Beth le saludó y se dispuso a alejarse. Ya podía ver la sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de Danny.

—Hey, Beth…—la llamó Steve, antes de que se alejara demasiado. Sabía que su compañero iba a montarle un numerito por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero… ¡ _Qué más da_! Valía la pena por fastidiarle un poco—. Nos vemos cuando estés libre de tu ronda, ¿De acuerdo?

El rostro de la chica se iluminó al mismo tiempo que el de Danny dibujaba una mueca de fastidio.

—¡Por supuesto!—afirmó ella, feliz.

—Por supuesto…—susurró el detective, molesto.

Steve McGarret estaba resultando ser un auténtico dolor de cabeza para Roman. Creía que sería fácil hundirle cargándole el asesinato de la hija del General. Que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro quitándose de encima al traidor de Harrison y al responsable de la muerte de sus hermanos. Pero lo cierto era que, el maldito comandante, había demostrado ser un hombre de recursos.

Roman creía que, una vez salieran a la luz las falsas pruebas que incriminaban a Steve del asesinato de la chica, todo sería cuestión de tiempo. El comandante debía ser detenido, acusado y encarcelado en no más de unas pocas semanas. ¿El gran problema? Que no esperaba que McGarret opusiera resistencia. Pensó que simplemente se fiaría de su adorado sistema legal americano y dejaría que los abogados hicieran su trabajo. Pero no fue así.

Steve no solo había opuesto resistencia, sino que se las ingenió para huir, formar un equipo y matar a uno de sus hombres durante el rescate de su único seguro en toda aquella operación. Harrison.

Había vuelto a estropear algo que le ocupó meses conseguir. Un negocio que podía jubilarle indefinidamente en unos pocos años si sabía gestionarlo con inteligencia. Y además, ese maldito marine, estaba a punto de hacer que se convirtiera en uno de los delincuentes más buscados de todo el continente americano.

No, eso no era bueno.

Tenía que acabar con el Comandante McGarret de una vez por todas.

Ahora, después de intentarlo a la vieja usanza, decidió que debía ser algo más creativo. Si Steve era incapaz de ver el peligro cuando lo tenía sobre su propia cabeza, si lo ignoraba aunque supiera que podría acabar su propia muerte, Roman iba a mostrarle el dolor y la muerte desde un ángulo muy diferente.

Tal vez el Comandante Steve McGarret no tuviera miedo a morir, pero sí tenía un punto débil, y Oleksandr acababa de descubrir cuál era. O más bien, quién.

—El detective Williams—dijo el ucraniano en voz alta, aunque lo decía para sí mismo.

Tenía frente a él el expediente oficial de Danny. Desde su ingreso en la policía de New Jersey hasta su incorporación al cinco cero tres años atrás. Ese pequeño rubio debía ser muy importante para McGarret. Era su compañero en la unidad de élite del Gobernador Hawaiano y, según sus fuentes, uno de los mejores amigos de Steve.

Miró su rostro un tiempo más, recordando que había sido Williams el que le quitó, personalmente, a Harrison de las manos, casi literalmente, aquel día frente al edificio de congresos. Hacerle daño a McGarret haciéndole daño a ese jodido rubio entrometido, iba a ser un auténtico placer.

—Quiero que lo vea. ¿Me oyes?—ordenó a uno de sus lacayos, en su ucraniano natal.— Quiero que cuando le destripéis, nuestro querido comandante sea partícipe de ello. Tiene que sentir el dolor que provocan las consecuencias de sus actos. Después matadle, poco a poco… ¡Y traedme su maldita cabeza!—gritó finalmente, ansioso y más enfadado de lo que lo había estado nunca.

 **Capítulo 8** **\- Cayendo en sus redes**

Steve convertía su capacidad innata para sacar de quicio a Danny todo un arte. No había persona humana en la faz de la tierra que supiera cabrearle con la facilidad que él lo hacía.

Y lo mejor de todo, era que el noventa por ciento de las veces que le desquiciaba, era con toda la intención del mundo.

Caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la zona habilitada para el alojamiento de la tripulación, acababan de dejar atrás a la preciosa Sargento Turner, en busca del camarote que les habían adjudicado. El 57C. Steve abría la marcha delante de Danny, pero a pesar de no verle la cara, podía sentir el mal humor del rubio flotando en el ambiente como si fuera parte de su propia aura.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, el comandante se paró frente a la puerta y respiró profundamente, intentando aguantar las ganas de reírse. Ni siquiera miró a su compañero a la cara. Si lo hacía, sabía que lo que vería provocaría que no pudiera dejar de reír durante mucho tiempo.

—¡Hogar dulce hogar!—dijo abriendo la puerta del camarote y observando su interior como si estuviera encantado de volver a pasar un tiempo encerrado entre sus cuatro estrechas paredes.

Danny entró lentamente, mirando a su alrededor. Dos camas medianamente cómodas y un par de armarios empotrados. Eso era todo. Ni siquiera había un baño en el que asearse. El más cercano estaba a dos metros de distancia de la habitación, en medio del pasillo. Y era compartido. Al igual que las duchas.

A pesar de eso, habían tenido suerte. Los camarotes de la tripulación del buque eran normalmente de diez o quince ocupantes. Solamente los oficiales de mayor rango tenían camarotes propios o dobles. El que Steve y Danny iban a compartir, era uno de los dobles. Al menos podrían pelear en la intimidad…

—Sí, estoy seguro de que para ti esto es comparable al Four Seasons.—se quejó Danny. Ver el reducido espacio en el que iban a tener que pasar los próximos días, no hizo más que aumentar su enfado. Steve sabía sobradamente que era claustrofóbico, y el muy cretino seguramente estaría regodeándose por verle miserable.

—Vamos, Danno…—soltó el Comandante, dejando sobre la cama del lado derecho una mochila con las pocas pertenencias que tenían, y observando con deleite la ropa de uniforme de la Marina que les habían dejado sobre los colchones—. Anímate… Te veo algo serio. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

No pudo evitarlo, simplemente necesitaba oírle decirlo. _Estoy celoso_ Era todo lo que quería escucharle decir.

—No, no hay nada de lo que quiera hablar contigo, Steve—contestó, claramente enfadado.

Danny no se molestó en mirarle, se puso a observar la ropa que debería llevar para pasar desapercibido entre los soldados. Una camiseta con emblema del departamento naval y la mítica frase "Semper fidelis" grabada en blanco sobre el azul marino de la tela, y un pantalón del mismo color oscuro.

 _Genial_ se dijo. Ahora no solamente tendría que vivir con un SEAL pegado a su culo todo el día, sino que durante unos días iba a estar completamente rodeado de tíos como ese. ¿ _Tan malo he sido en mi vida anterior_?se preguntó. Aunque en realidad no lo decía en serio.

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó con tonito sarcástico Steve.— No sé… desde hace un rato, te veo algo tenso. ¿De verdad que no quieres que charlemos sobre ello?

—No…—contestó osco.

—¿Seguro?…—insistió un poco más. Por el tono de voz de Danny, estaba a punto de estallar.

—Seguro—rugió rechinando los dientes.

—Danno…

—¡No! ¿Vale? No me apetece hablar. –explotó por fin—Si tantas ganas tienes de charlar, ¿Por qué no vas a ver a tu Sargento Turner? Ella sí parecía dispuesta a "ponerse al día" contigo… —lo grito todo a pleno pulmón, excepto su última frase— Y tú con ella…— esa parte sonó abatida y a plena rendición.

—Sabía que era eso… estás celoso.

No fue hasta que oyó esa palabra, que Danny se volvió a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Alucinas—lo dijo remarcando tanto las sílabas como pudo.

—No. Tengo razón. Has entrado en erupción en cuanto has visto como me miraba Elisabeth.

¿Elisabeth? Así que ese era el nombre completo de la morena. _Bonito_ se dijo Danny frustrado.

—Creía que tu ego no podría ser mayor de lo que era, pero me equivocaba—se defendió, fingiendo que Steve no tenía razón.

—Vamos, pequeño… ¿Por qué no lo admites?... Estás tan coladito por mis huesos que la primera morena que me hace ojitos se añade a tu lista negra.

—Yo no tengo lista negra, idiota—fue todo lo que contestó el detective.

—Pero si la tuvieras, seguro que Elisabeth estaría en ella. ¿A que sí?—se mordía el labio divertido mientras le observaba.

—No… ¿Vale?—mintió— si la tuviera, ella no estaría. La pobre chica no tiene la culpa de que seas un animal promiscuo que mueve la colita a la primera de cambio que se le pone una presa a tiro. Me pregunto qué tenías pensado decirle cuando os encontrarais luego. "¿Nos ponemos al día?"—dijo poniendo la voz más grave para emular la del SEAL— Fijo que eres de los que tiene alguna frasecita tipo que no falla. ¿Verdad Steven?

Steve soltó una carcajada exagerada y se cruzó de brazos, mirándole alucinado.

—Joder… pues suenas bastante celoso para no estarlo.

Danny se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. De que era tan evidente que estaba celoso, que negarlo lo único que conseguía era que pareciera aún más patético.

—Imagino que era lo que querías, ¿No? ¿Qué me pusiera celoso?—preguntó derrotado.— Pues bien, enhorabuena. Lo has conseguido. Estoy celoso—se dejó caer sentado en la cama, mirando hacia el suelo y con sus manos entrelazadas.

—Vaya… te ha costado. Aunque al final lo has dicho.—La sonrisa de McGarret era de plena satisfacción.

—¿Así va a ser no?—preguntó entristecido— Esta es la manera en la que me vas a castigar por lo que hablamos en el hotel. Por no creer que lo nuestro vaya a durar.

—No, Danno…—aclaró Steve, sentándose a su lado despacio— Esto no es un castigo, es una lección. Solo intento que creas en lo que te dije. Que nada va a cambiar al llegar a Hawaii.

—Espera… a ver si lo entiendo…—soltó claramente incrédulo— ¿intentas hacerme entender que vas en serio conmigo fingiendo que quieres liarte con una antigua compañera de "batallas"? Sí, es muy lógico. ¿Cómo se me habrá pasado?

Steve le dirigió una mueca de desaprobación, molesto por la ironía en su voz. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a hablarle en tono de reprimenda.

Danny no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza como un crio asustadizo, y aguantar el sermón resignado. Claramente pensaba que aquella discusión era el final predestinado a su relación.

—No… ¡Cabezota!—le corrigió— intento hacerte entender que las cosas no van a ser como crees. Que todo es diferente. Para mí esto lo es. Lo que tengo contigo supera las expectativas de lo que he deseado tener nunca con nadie. Voy a intentar que funcione. Como sea. Eso es lo que quiero que comprendas… Que no voy a liarme con la primera persona que aparezca con predisposición. Sea hombre o mujer.

Steve se quedó callado un instante, observando a Danny como si esperara una réplica a sus palabras. Pero esta nunca llegó.

—Esto es serio Danno. Lo es tanto para mí como para ti—hizo esa afirmación bajando la voz, agachándose frente a él y hablándole con el mismo cariño con el que su compañero le habló en aquel cementerio de Washington. Cuando creía que todo estaba perdido y Danny le dio un motivo para seguir adelante—¿Sabes cuál es la única diferencia entre tú y yo?

Esa pregunta hizo que el detective levantara la vista y lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

—Que yo lo he asimilado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—Danny no pudo evitar preguntar. Esa afirmación sonaba a reproche. A que había algo que estaba haciendo mal.

—Nuestra relación ha cambiado, Danno—se acercó un poco más y le cogió la cara con ambas manos—. Y durante tres años he tenido miedo a que así fuera. Creía que dar el paso y aceptar la atracción que sentía por ti lo estropearía todo… Pero ya no. Ahora no lo tengo. Porque he entendido que esto es lo que ha de haber entre tú y yo… esto es lo bueno. Que pase lo que pase, nada cambiará entre nosotros… Todo es distinto desde el día en que me besaste en la azotea de aquel edificio, Danno. Yo lo he aceptado. Pero tú no.

—¿Insinúas que yo sí tengo miedo?—preguntó confuso, y algo molesto. Sujetó las manos de Steve y las apartó de su cara—. Porque te recuerdo que fui yo quien te pidió dar el paso. Quien te besó aquel día.

—Sí—concedió McGarret— pero creías que todo se quedaría ahí. Que yo saldría corriendo y la cosa no avanzaría—. Se levantó y le miró desde arriba. El rubio volvió a apartar la mirada, clavándola en el suelo—. Ahora te has dado cuenta de que no es así. De que va en serio. Por eso tienes miedo… Porque ya no sabes en qué dirección va esto, ni puedes controlar la forma en la que cambia, ni la rapidez con la que lo hace.

Danny tragó con fuerza, claramente mortificado por lo que Steve acababa de decir. Tenía razón. Tanta razón…

Levantó la mirada y observó sus ojos azulados pedir que le diera la razón. Pero no se atrevió a admitirlo, se quedó en silencio, tanto tiempo, que Steve perdió la paciencia y rompió el contacto visual.

El Comandante se dio la vuelta y empezó a desnudarse, también en silencio. Bajo la atenta mirada de Danny, se quitó la ropa que llevaba y se puso la de la tripulación. Cuando volvió a girarse para encararle, la decepción y la tristeza se veían claramente reflejadas en su rostro.

Pareció hacer el gesto de querer decirle algo, pero al final no lo hizo. Le miró fijamente un segundo, y después se alejó en dirección a la puerta.

Cuando Steve salió del camarote, todo lo que pudo hacer Danny, fue resoplar agobiado y enterrar la cara entre sus propias manos.

Se equivoca se dijo a sí mismo, tozudo. Su bipolaridad de nuevo haciendo acto de presencia. No, sabes que no le dijo su mala conciencia.

Seguramente, la mayoría de la gente creería que colarse en un buque de guerra de la Marina americana no era trabajo fácil. O más bien, que era prácticamente imposible.

Lo cierto, la triste realidad, era que lo único realmente necesario para conseguirlo, era tener a alguien dentro.

Steve y Danny contaban con que Roman Oleksandr tuviera los recursos suficientes para conseguirlo. Aunque para su desgracia, creían que a sus hombres les sería bastante más difícil poder subir a ese navío, de lo que lo fue. El ucraniano no solo contaba con los recursos necesarios, sino que tenía varias cartas ocultas que le posibilitaron a colar a dos de sus matones en el barco en el mismo momento en el que el buque levaba anclas de Annapolis.

Conseguir que pasaran desapercibidos entre los ochocientos soldados que lo tripulaban, resultó un juego de niños. Tal vez si hubieran sido cien, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pero entre tanto soldado de razas y etnias diferentes, de especialidades varias y equipos aislados en competencias entre unos y otros… A pesar del tiempo que hacía que navegaban juntos, algunos de esos hombres apenas se conocían entre ellos.

—Les tengo localizados, señor—afirmó Diedrik.

Roman recibió el mensaje a kilómetros de distancia del barco. Tranquilamente sentado en el avión privado que lo conduciría a Hawai. Mientras tomaba una copa y disfrutaba de un partido de la liga inglesa en su IPAD.

—Bien—fue su contestación. Totalmente relajado y seguro de que nadie esperaría que volara hasta Honolulu—Esperad al momento oportuno. Quiero a McGarret vivo. Haced con el otro lo que queráis. Pero sea lo que sea, obligadle a presenciarlo—ordenó tajante y cruel. Mientras escribía, no paraba de sonreír.

Si ese comandante creía que podía entregarse a la Marina, y aliarse con ella para hundirle, estaba muy equivocado.

Danny Williams no volvería a pisar Hawai. Y cuándo él sí lo hiciera, le esperaban el infierno y la muerte. En ese preciso orden.

Cuando la obstinación de Danny dio paso por fin a la sensatez, decidió salir en busca de Steve. Disculparse no iba a ser fácil, pero debía hacerlo si no quería terminar de la forma más estúpida posible, con algo con lo que había soñado durante mucho tiempo.

Ya casi era la hora de cenar. El Comandante estaba en la sala comedor cuando por fin dio con él. Sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, hablaba con dos oficiales de forma risueña mientras cenaban.

Danny se acercó lentamente hasta ellos, y aprovechó un instante en el que los otros dos hombres hablaban entre ellos, para sentarse junto a McGarret.

Steve le miró en seguida en cuanto sintió su cuerpo acomodarse a su lado. El detective se había sentado tan cerca, que sus brazos y sus piernas se tocaban.

Se miraron durante un momento, y fue Danny quien rompió el silencio.

—Tú tenías razón.—Lo dijo totalmente resignado, pero con un tono que sonaba tanto a disculpa, que Steve no pudo más que sonreír al instante.

Levantó un brazo y lo colocó alrededor del cuello de Danny, apretó con fuerza para atraerle y dio su contestación al oído.

—Pues claro… Siempre la tengo—soltó engreído.

La sonrisa que le regaló su compañero le hizo saber que le había entendido.

Para los hombres que les rodeaban, aquella interacción podía parecer una conversación vacía entre dos compañeros. Pero para Danny y Steve, era mucho más que eso.

Con esas dos simples afirmaciones, acababan de decirse más de lo que nadie hubiera imaginado.

Danny se había disculpado, y además admitido que tenía miedo. Lo que había entre ellos era tan bueno, que creía que era imposible que fuera cierto.

Steve aceptaba sus disculpas. Y con aquel torpe gesto cariñoso, le había dado todo su apoyo. Y dejado claro que todo… TODO lo que había dicho en el camarote, iba en serio.

Esa era la mejor parte de su relación. La indudable conexión. Desde el primer día que sus caminos se cruzaran, a pesar de las diferencias en sus maneras de trabajar, entre los dos hombres hubo una extraña química, un incomprensible entendimiento, que les hacía perfectos el uno para el otro.

Incluso cuando en sus principios los métodos extremos de McGarret parecían chocar con los siempre reglamentarios de Danny, les era tan fácil leer el rostro y adivinar el pensamiento del otro, que parecía antinatural.

Las presentaciones de rigor dejaron paso a una velada divertida y amena. Los soldados halagaban la innata capacidad de Steve, y este procuraba sacar a colación alguno de los casos que había vivido con Danny, intentando hacerle partícipe en todo momento.

—Sabes, Danno…—a mitad de una de aquellas conversaciones, mientras uno de los soldados explicaba alguna anécdota con McGarret como protagonista, este susurró al oído de su compañero— puede que los Marines no sean mucho de tu agrado, pero puedes estar seguro de que te hubiera sentado muy bien ser uno de ellos. El azul es tu color, pequeño—afirmó, dirigiéndole una miradita rápida pero lasciva a su uniforme.

Danny aguantó la risa y fingió no haberle oído. Pero sintió un agradable cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo al escuchar sus insinuaciones.

En todo lo que pudo pensar desde ese instante, era en él quitándole ese mismo uniforme. En tenerle a solas en aquel pequeño camarote. ¿Claustrofobia? ¿A quién mierdas le importaba esa maldita enfermedad cuando tenía la posibilidad de tener a Steve tan solo para él?

Su mente voló pensando en la primera vez que compartieron, y de repente se sintió tan ansioso, que no pudo aguantar más tiempo sentado a su lado.

Danny se levantó sin avisar, y se disculpó con sus acompañantes al mismo tiempo que daba un sutil apretón al hombro de Steve. Se encaminó a la entrada del salón comedor y no se dio la vuelta hasta que llegó a la puerta.

El comandante le estuvo observando alejarse hasta que se paró. Haciéndolo de forma casual, como si no se muriera por saber si aquel leve gesto de su compañero significaba lo que él creía. Lo que deseaba.

Supo que así era, cuando Danny se volvió a mirarle. La sonrisa en su rostro decía mucho más que cualquier palabra. Steve se la devolvió, con la misma intención reflejada en sus ojos mientras lo hacía. Y tras ver salir a su amigo del salón, se dejó caer hacia adelante despreocupado. Como si su atención estuviera totalmente centrada en escuchar a sus otros acompañantes. Aunque en realidad lo estaba en contar los segundos que quedaban hasta que pusiera una excusa y él mismo se retirara a su camarote.

 _Ya puedo oírte gemir, Danno_ se dijo a sí mismo. Tan excitado que no sabía si aguantaría allí sentado el tiempo suficiente como para no levantar sospechas.

Diez minutos después, Danny estaba tan nervioso esperándole, que empezaba a creer que no aparecería. ¿Y si su entendimiento no era tan especial como creía? ¿Y si era tan idiota que pensaba que Steve estaba leyendo sus señales, cuando en realidad no había captado su insinuación?

 _No es que sea el dios de las sutilezas_ se recordó a sí mismo.

Apenas un segundo más tarde, la puerta del camarote rechinó y empezó a abrirse.

Lo que vino después fue como un juego. Uno en el que ponían a prueba esa excepcional conexión que les unía.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Steve se acercó a Danny, que estaba recostado contra la pared, junto a la puerta, y le miraba como si supiera perfectamente lo que venía a continuación.

Un gemidito se escapó de la boca del detective cuando el comandante se dejó caer contra su cuerpo, mirándole como si en lugar de follarle, fuera a alimentarse de él. Y la visión de Danny cuando estaban en el comedor, aquella en la que se veía a sí mismo siendo desnudado por Steve, dejó paso a una realidad aún mejor. Una en la que era él quien se desprendía de las piezas de ropa del marine.

La camiseta del SEAL tocó el suelo del camarote y este sonrió lascivo. Fue un gesto leve, apenas perceptible, pero Danny vio sus labios ladearse triunfales. Su expresión era tan concentrada, estaba tan absorto en observar cómo le desnudaba, que era difícil saber exactamente por qué sonreía. Si por lo que estaba sucediendo, o por lo que su mente sabía que estaba a punto de suceder.

Cuando Danny desabrochó el pantalón de Steve, la respuesta a esa pregunta salió en forma de promesa de los labios del comandante.

—Voy a demostrártelo, Danno… —afirmó—Voy a hacer que sientas lo reales que son todas y cada una de mis palabras. Y cuando lleguemos a Hawaii…—tuvo que tragarse las siguientes palabras, ya que sintió la mano del rubio apartar su pantalón y acariciar experta su polla.

—No, nene… —le corrigió Danny— hoy voy a ser yo quien hable. ¿Entiendes? –se rio, mientras apretaba un poco más su erección y empezaba a hacerle andar hacia atrás. Tan maravillado como sorprendido— Hoy quiero que escuches como te pido perdón. Voy a besar y a lamer cada rincón de tu cuerpo, y cuando termine, quiero que me folles. Tanto y tan fuerte como puedas… Necesito que sientas lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberte disgustado—esa última parte, la dijo con un tono tan obsceno, que hizo que Steve sintiera la boca humedecerse por la anticipación.

—Suena como un buen plan…—soltó ansioso, la lujuria haciéndose dueña de su voz.

—Sí… ¿verdad?—se rio Danny, juguetón. Le gustaba ver a Steve tan claramente dominado por sus deseos.

Se separó del cuerpo del SEAL, se quitó la camiseta, desabrochó y se quitó los pantalones mientras se acercaba a una de las camas, y se volvió a mirarle de nuevo.

—Ven aquí, nene…—rogó.

Steve nunca habría sido capaz de decir que no a algo como eso. Danny, su Danno, desnudo, con una prominente erección deseando su contacto, hablándole con una voz que suplicaba a cada sílaba que se acercara y le tomara.

Se lanzó sobre Danny como si aquella fuera la primera vez. Como si todavía llevara años queriendo tocarle. Steve nunca lo admitiría, pero desde ese día, cada una de las veces que le tuviera en sus brazos, sería para él como la primera. Siempre le desearía de un modo necesitado.

Los besos del detective hicieron el efecto contrario al que esperaba. En lugar de sentir que la fiera que rugía en su interior viera su deseo saciado, consiguió encenderlo aún más. Lo aumentó con cada roce de sus labios.

Cuando por fin su cuerpo quedó desnudo bajo el de Danny, disfrutando del contacto de su piel y del calor que desprendía, fue consciente realmente del poder que ese hombre tenía sobre él.

La palabra "amor" pasó por su mente por primera vez en su vida.

Esa palabra, prohibida hasta el momento para él, asaltó su mente mientras Danny dejaba un beso en su cuello.

Volvió a hacerlo fugazmente mientras sujetaba el pelo de Danny, anhelando sus besos. Otra vez mientras sentía el simple roce de su lengua acariciando un lado de su ingle, su ombligo, su pecho…

Incluso cuando sintió el leve pinchazo que sus dientes le provocaron al morder de forma sensual la punta de su polla… Hasta en ese momento, tan pasional y cargado de instinto animal, de necesidad de sexo, la palabra que describía ese sentimiento que nunca antes había percibido, se dibujó en su subconsciente como una contundente revelación.

No pudo dejarse llevar por el pánico demasiado tiempo. Acababa de darse cuenta de su nueva condición, la de enamorado empedernido, cuando Danny se sentó sobre él, dejando estratégicamente la entrada de su culo rozando su erección.

Los pensamientos racionales desaparecieron y sus manos se fueron ansiosas hasta el torso del rubio. Pero este cogió una de ellas y la llevó hasta su propia polla, haciendo Steve empezara a masturbarle. Danny le obligó a mirarle a los ojos durante cada segundo que estuvo haciéndolo, bebiéndose sus gemidos y sus jadeos como si los necesitara para vivir.

El detective movía las caderas al mismo ritmo que él le masturbaba. Haciendo que Steve sintiera la presión que ese culo ejercía en su erección. Que deseara con más fuerza a cada instante poder estar dentro de él de una vez.

Disfrutaron de la sensación de desesperación y de la suave cadencia de sus movimientos, hasta que de la punta del miembro de Danny empezó a manar el líquido semitransparente efecto de sus caricias, y este lo recogió con sus dedos y le mezcló con el que manaba de la de Steve.

—Aghh… por dios, Danno…—el detective sonrió satisfecho al verle retorcerse bajo su cuerpo.

Hasta ese instante, McGarret creía ser él quien dominaba sus propios instintos. Pero tras ese encuentro, se daría cuenta de que no era así. Frente a Danny, no era más que un humilde vasallo. Después de todo, había obtenido de él algo que nadie había tenido hasta ahora.

Danny Williams no era solo dueño de su cuerpo, sino de su alma y de su corazón. De su voluntad.

Steve notó como Danny se alzaba un poco y colocaba su erección en su entrada. La sensación de su líquido pre—seminal lubricando su carne y empezando a presionar hacia dentro, le hizo dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Tan excitado que parecía que no sería capaz de soportar el placer una vez se hubiera adentrado del todo en él.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, dejó que fuera Danny quien marcara el ritmo en todo momento. Dejó que le cabalgara como ningún hombre lo había hecho. Y cuando se corrió en su interior, sintiendo como el rubio se corría casi al mismo tiempo, manchando su mano y parte de su estómago, aquella palabra prohibida se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Admitir que te has enamorado irremediablemente de alguien no es fácil. Sobre todo, cuando nunca antes has tenido ese sentimiento por nadie, o lo has rehuido toda tu vida.

Para Steve McGarret había sido muy sencillo admitirse a sí mismo que deseaba a Danny, que le gustaba y sentía algo especial por él. Pero ponerle nombre a ese "sentimiento especial" era diferente. Claramente hablando, estaba acojonado.

Por supuesto, antes muerto que admitirlo.

Observó a Danny levantarse de la cama, ponerse algo de ropa y preparar sus cosas para ir a las duchas comunitarias a lavarse un poco. A pesar de que su cabeza estaba sumida en el efecto de sus nuevas revelaciones, la forma en la que le miraba no había cambiado. Eterno deseo y necesidad de saciar su hambre con él. Eso era lo que se adivinaba en los ojos de Steve cuando miraba al rubio.

—A veces das miedo…—bromeó el detective, divertido. Pero hablando totalmente en serio.

—¿Por qué?— se quejó el comandante. Tumbado en la cama, vestido únicamente con sus numerosos tatuajes, y mirándole con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Con el pelo revuelto como lo tenía en esos instantes, le volvía completamente loco.

—Por cómo me miras…—aclaró Danny— Parece que quieras comerme en lugar de follarme.

—Oh, nene… has acertado totalmente—contestó juguetón Steve.

Empezó a incorporarse con toda la intención de acercarse a Danny y arrastrarle hasta la cama, pero este cogió sus cosas y huyó rápidamente por la puerta del camarote.

—Voy a ducharme…—soltó riéndose antes de salir— te recomiendo que cuando yo vuelva, tú hagas lo mismo. Lo necesitas. Comandante…

—¡Traidor!—se quejó Steve, tirando la almohada contra la puerta justo cuando esta acabó de cerrarse.

Danny no podía parar de sonreír de camino a las duchas. Recordar la expresión lastimera de Steve le hacía querer volver para consolarle.

Se mordía el labio excitado mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos. Otra vez.

¿Y si las cosas realmente eran como Steve decía? ¿Y si hablaba en serio cuando decía que nada cambiaría al volver a casa?

Se dio cuenta de que volvía a dudar, y se gruñó a sí mismo un par de groserías para recordarse que no debía hacerlo.

Cuando por fin llegó a las duchas escuchó el acogedor silencio que reinaba en ellas.

—¡ _Perfecto_!—se dijo.

No parecía que hubiera nadie allí a esas horas. Todo el personal debía estar ocupado con sus cosas o incluso durmiendo ya. El toque de diana del barco era a las cinco de la mañana.

Es de locos gruñó al recordarlo. Las cinco de la mañana.

Se desnudó, dejó sus cosas en una de las taquillas y se metió en la ducha.

Disfrutó del agua tibia durante al menos diez minutos. Cuando salió, se sentía tan cansado como reactivado.

Tenía los pantalones puestos y se estaba calzando los zapatos cuando escuchó un ruido tras él. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, aquellos dos gigantes se echaron sobre él tan rápido que no pudo responder a sus golpes como le hubiera gustado.

Se defendió cuando pudo. Incluso consiguió regalar a sus atacantes varios golpes que se lo pusieron difícil. Pero finalmente acabó tendido en el suelo, donde recibió varias patadas en el estómago y en la cabeza. Antes de perder la consciencia, miró a sus enemigos a la cara.

¡ _Mierda_! se dijo. Aquellos no eran simples marines. Al parecer los hombres de Roman habían sido más rápidos de lo que esperaban.

 **Capítulo 9** **\- Cerrando el círculo**

Esa mañana, Kono estaba tan nerviosa como si fuera su propia carrera policial la que dependía de aquella operación. Las manos le sudaban y sentía un nudo en la garganta que le hacía carraspear todo el tiempo. Tener que ser testigo de lo sucedido a sus dos compañeros del cinco-cero, a sus amigos, como si se tratara solamente de un mero espectador, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, había sido toda una tortura. Ahora, estaban cerca de ver el final de ese maldito mal sueño.

Miraba a lo lejos y observaba ansiosa cómo el enorme buque de guerra de la Marina americana se acercaba a la zona de atraque del puerto de Honolulu, esperando ver de un momento a otro los rostros de Steve y Danny asomando por algún lado de la proa del barco.

Si todo había ido bien, sus compañeros debían volver con el terrorista Ucraniano esposado y dispuesto a ser sentenciado. O como mínimo, tendrían que tener información de su posible ubicación.

Si no había ido bien… Bueno, prefería no pensarlo.

—Tranquila prima, todo irá bien—afirmó Chin, a su lado. Confiado en el plan de McGarret, intentando calmarla— En cuanto tengamos a ese Roman, y Harrison testifique, todo volverá a la normalidad.

Kono le miró de lado y le regaló una pequeña y dudosa sonrisa.

Pero esa sonrisa se fue apagando conforme los minutos pasaban y el personal de tripulación iba abandonando el navío. Los reencuentros felices de los soldados y sus familias contrastaban con sus rostros de preocupación.

—¿Agentes Kalakaua y Kelly?—un Teniente de la Marina se acercó a ellos, saludó como era de rigor y les hizo esa pregunta, provocando que empezaran a sospechar.

—Sí, somos nosotros—contestó Chin.

—Les ruego me acompañen, por favor. El General Mercer desea reunirse con ustedes. Es un asunto de vital importancia.

No fue hasta que obtuvieron permiso para subir a bordo y se presentaron frente al General, que supieron que, en aquella misión, algo había salido realmente mal.

Que el karma se había puesto en su contra era algo que últimamente no dudaba. Las evidencias hablaban por sí solas.

Primero, los SWAT le detenían en su propia casa acusándolo de un asesinato que no había cometido, en el preciso instante en el que las cosas entre Danny y él se ponían "interesantes" de verdad, por primera vez en tres años.

Segundo, Danny se cabreaba con él por haber intentado mantenerle al margen para protegerle. Convencerle de su buena voluntad, no había sido cosa fácil.

Y tercero, cuando por fin había conseguido que todo fuera bien entre ellos. Cuando "SÍ DIOS, POR FIN" las cosas entre Danny y él se convertían en un hecho real, y no en meros sueños, los hombres de Roman Oleksandr aparecían para arrebatarle lo que más le importaba en la vida.

Veía tan claro en esos instantes que Danno era lo más importante para él…

En un momento así, sintiéndose tan cerca de poder perderle, se daba cuenta de lo idiota que había sido al dudar que fuera de ese modo.

Cuando horas antes Danny abandonó el camarote del buque para salir a ducharse, él se vistió y se quedó tumbado en la cama, dejando que el dulce recuerdo del éxtasis relajara su cuerpo y alimentara su alma, pensando en ese hecho como algo que le asustaba.

Ahora, lo que más miedo le daba, era no volver a poder hacerlo realidad. No tener tiempo, un futuro, para poder disfrutar junto a Danny esas nuevas sensaciones.

Ni la Marina de los Estados Unidos, ni el cinco cero… nada de lo que creyó que le daba sentido a su existencia hasta entonces, parecía tener importancia ahora. Nunca podría volver a disfrutar de la sonrisa de Danny mientras escuchaba a Gracie decirle tío Steve. O de su gracioso ceño fruncido cuando le sacaba de quicio y le llamaba Danno para tranquilizarle.

Ellos le tenían. Se lo habían arrebatado.

" _Están muertos. Todos_ " Recordó haberse dicho a sí mismo, mientras era arrastrado entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia por los mismos dos hombres que habían irrumpido en su camarote, tomándole por sorpresa, y sacándole fuera del buque entre golpes y maldiciones en ucraniano.

No le dejaron ver por dónde iban, ni hacia dónde se dirigían. La venda que todo el tiempo tapaba sus ojos se lo impidió. Todo lo que pudo suponer, al oír rugir el motor, era que les habían sacado del barco en una barcaza de reconocimiento. A ambos. Estaba seguro de que Danny iba con ellos porque pudo escucharle quejarse, antes de que alguien le silenciara al golpearle.

Saber cómo llegaron hasta el lugar en el que se encontraban en ese instante hubiera sido casi imposible. En el traslado en la barcaza, Steve se quejó de la agresión a su compañero y recibió un golpe en la nuca que también le dejó fuera de juego varias horas. De modo que todo estaba en blanco desde entonces. Cuando despertó, ya estaban en tierra firme.

Se sintió desorientado cuando se deshizo de la venda que cubría sus ojos y miró a su alrededor. Alzó la mano derecha y se tocó la nuca. Debían haberle golpeado con una pistola, sentía esa parte dolorida y un dolor de cabeza bastante insistente.

Le tenían encerrado en una extraña habitación, claramente subterránea y de piedra. Todo allí abajo parecía estar lleno de polvo y telas de araña.

El ambiente era fresco, no podía haber más de doce o catorce grados centígrados, y bastante húmedo. Fue al pensar en eso cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía iba descalzo. Eso hizo que se mirara de arriba abajo. El pantalón corto de pijama reglamentario de la Marina y la camiseta correspondiente a este. No era el mejor atuendo para estar retenido mucho tiempo en un lugar como ese.

Al menos era un alivio no estar atado. Aunque no sabía hasta qué punto eso podía ser bueno. No temían que pudiera escaparse, y eso solo significaba una cosa. Que tenían algo que él quería.

Su mente dijo la palabra mágica y el cerebro de Steve despertó del todo. ¡Danny!

Miró por toda la habitación, buscándole, pero no estaba allí. La luz era muy tenue. La poca claridad que percibía venía de dos pequeñas ventanas de ventilación que había en la pared este de la estancia.

Steve se alejó de donde estaba y se acercó a una de esas ventanitas, se puso de puntillas y miró a través de ella. Todo lo que vio fue tierra. Quedó claro que estaba en una sala ubicada en una planta inferior, ya que, por el exterior, la ventana que en el interior estaba a una altura de casi dos metros, se adivinaba a ras de suelo. Lo poco que se distinguía a lo lejos, era el verde y marrón del campo.

Se separó de aquella ventilación pensando en dónde demonios estaría. En por qué Danny no estaba con él. Aquel sótano estaba completamente vacío, exento de mobiliario alguno, pero aún y así, habría jurado que aquello era la bodega de una casa.

¿Roman se había tomado las molestias de hacer que les secuestraran solo para poder verlos morir en persona? ¿O simplemente sus hombres habían preferido alejarles de la Marina y asesinarles en un lugar donde de paso pudieran enterrarles?

 _Dios, Danno… No, por favor_ … pensó, notando como el miedo volvía a apoderarse de él.

Sacudió la cabeza negando, y su mente dejó rápidamente esos pensamientos derrotistas y empezó a cavilar en busca de respuestas.

Según los días de navegación que llevaban, y los que podían quedar hasta tierra firme, o al menos hasta el puerto más cercano, los hombres de Roman solamente habían tenido dos opciones en cuanto a su traslado. O devolverlos a la costa de Annapolis, algo que no era muy sensato al saber que ya estaban en busca y captura, o…

 _No puede ser_ …se dijo Steve. La costa de Honolulu parecía su mejor opción. Por disparatada que pareciera.

Empezó a caminar de un lado para otro de la habitación, como hacía siempre que necesitaba centrarse, sintiendo el frío del suelo en los pies. Pensó en las zonas cercanas a Oahu… Molokai, Lanai, Maui… Fue al pensar en ese último nombre, cuando la imagen que vio a través de la ventana se hizo clara.

Los viñedos… se dijo.

Se acercó de nuevo hasta la ventana, y al mirar a través de ella, pudo ver con claridad el lugar en el que se encontraba. Eran muchas las ocasiones en las que había montado a caballo con su padre por los alrededores de ese sitio. La única diferencia, el motivo por el que no lo reconoció al principio, fue que, simplemente, lo observaba desde la perspectiva contraria.

¿Llevarlos hasta el propio Hawaii? ¿Dónde estaba el mismo hombre que había puesto precio a su cabeza? ¿Dónde se suponía que Steve iba a testificar y estarían esperándole? ¿Podía ser que Roman fuera tan osado? ¿O estar tan loco?

Todas esas preguntas pasaban a la velocidad de la luz por su cabeza cuando escuchó la puerta de hierro de la bodega abrirse. Esperó ver a Danny al otro lado, o encontrar a Oleksandr, mirándole con superioridad y un claro gesto de victoria. Pero todo lo que vio, fue a dos de sus lacayos, los mismos con los que peleó en el buque de la Marina y a los que regaló alguna que otra futura cicatriz en la cara, mirándole con desaprobación.

—Camina… comandante…—le dijo el más alto de los dos, Diedrik, en su ucraniano natal, ni siquiera se molestó en hablarle en su idioma, sabía perfectamente que McGarret le entendía.

Steve miró al europeo, buscando posibles puntos débiles y sopesando sus posibilidades. En sus manos descansaba un arma semiautomática, para su sorpresa, de fabricación americana. Debía rozar los dos metros, si es que no los pasaba. Rubio, fornido, con expresión dura y sonrisa lacerante… Parecía un auténtico depredador.

McGarret tenía claro que no era uno de los tipos con los que se toparon en Washington. Tampoco lo era el otro. Mykola. Iba igualmente armado. Apenas unos centímetros más bajo, con el mismo pelo rubio y la misma expresión de psicópata. Roman debía haber echado mano de su reserva de mercenarios para un encargo como ese.

—¿Dime dónde está Danny?—a pesar de la apariencia temible de sus secuestradores, en su tono se percibía una clara orden.

Diedrik se rio.

—Tranquilo, vas a ver a tu novia pronto—afirmó, contestándole esta vez en su mismo idioma, y haciendo que Mykola se riera a su lado.

Aquello no le sonó bien a Steve. ¿Por qué demonios no le tenían con él? ¿Qué le habían hecho?

—Si le habéis tocado un solo pelo de su cabeza rubia…—otra nueva carcajada interrumpió su amenaza.

—Camina…—ordenó Diedrik, de nuevo en su propio idioma—. Te prometo que no le hemos tocado el pelo—soltó finalmente, haciendo que Mykola volviera a reírse.

Le hubiera gustado destrozar a aquellos dos gigantes idiotas a golpes en esos instantes, solamente por insinuar que podían haberle hecho daño a Danny. Pero se contuvo. A pesar de saber que podía con ambos, que solamente le habría llevado un par de movimientos desarmarles y partirles el cuello. Necesitaba saber primero que su compañero seguía con vida.

No abandonaron la planta inferior de la casa. Le llevaron por un frío pasillo hasta una habitación al final de este. Allí, en su interior, tras otra puerta de hierro que insonorizaba y aislaba la habitación, estaba Danny.

Cuando puso sus ojos sobre su compañero, todo el autocontrol que tuvo instantes antes, estuvo a punto de desaparecer. Danny estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, en una postura incómoda que insinuaba que no podía aguantarse de pie. La sangre tapaba gran parte de su cara hinchada, manchaba su pecho desnudo, su estómago y sus pantalones. Steve no podía ver su espalda, pero la tortura también había dejado huella en ella.

Quiso correr hasta él, pero Mykola se metió en su trayectoria y le frenó. Un tercer ucraniano, el que estaba de pie junto a Danny, levantó su pistola y la apoyó contra la cabeza del rubio.

Hasta ese instante, Danny no había parecido notar su presencia. Daba la sensación de que estaba algo desorientado.

—Hey nene…—dijo con voz suave, intentando no hacer caso del dolor de su labio partido. Ni siquiera podía verle con claridad, sus ojos estaban tan hinchados por los golpes, que permanecían medio cerrados— ¿Me echabas de menos?—preguntó guasón.

La angustia que sintió McGarret en aquellos instantes, fue tan grande que no le permitió ni bromear.

—Claro que sí, Danno—contestó simplemente. Intentando devolverle una sonrisa que le tranquilizara. Pero dolía tanto verle en ese estado, que fingir se hacía tan difícil como respirar atrapado en una nube de humo.

Cuando los ojos de Steve se separaron de Danny y volvieron a centrarse en aquel tercer ucraniano que amenazaba la poca vida que quedaba en él con el arma, dejaban claras sus intenciones. Las amenazas no salieron de su boca, pero eran fácilmente perceptibles en su mirada. Iba a matarlos, a hacerles pagar lo que le habían hecho a Danno. Fuera como fuera, y aunque tuviera que morir en el intento.

—¿Dónde está Roman?—preguntó. Falsamente calmado, tanto, que Mykola y Diedrik se miraron extrañados. ¿No iba a decir nada en cuanto a su amigo torturado?

—¿No te preocupa lo que nos pueda haber contado tu novia?—preguntó Diedrik, hasta ese momento estaba tras él, pero se acercó y se puso al lado de Steve.— Verás, nos aburríamos mucho mientras esperábamos que despertaras, así que nos entretuvimos con él.—se rio.

Mykola no tardó más de dos segundos en imitarle y acercarse a Steve. Roman les había advertido sobre McGarret, era mucho más peligroso de lo que parecía. Ahora, al verle tan calmado, no sabía si su jefe desvariaba, o tenía demasiada razón y solo era la calma que precede a la tempestad.

No. A Steve no le preocupaba lo más mínimo lo que Danny pudiera haber dicho mientras le torturaban. Hubiera apostado su vida a que no le habían sacado nada.

—¿Dónde está Roman?—volvió a repetir. Necesitaba una contestación antes de matarlos. La ubicación de Oleksandr, sería su primera parada cuando les hubiera agujereado el pecho y pedido asistencia médica para Danny.

Mykola volvió a mirar a Diedrik confuso.

—El señor Oleksandr está demasiado ocupado para molestarse en venir a ver como mueres. Pero tranquilo, ha pedido expresamente que te dejemos ver como matamos a tu novia—la mueca de disfrute de Diedrik hizo que McGarret apretara el puño intentando contenerse.— Después te mataremos a ti. Y si eso le mandaré una foto para que pueda tener dulces sueños.

—Llámale… Quiero hablar con él—contestó el Comandante. Con el mismo tono de autoridad con el que hablaba desde un principio.

Ya tenía claro el primer punto que necesitaba esclarecer. Diedrik era el jefe de esos tres. Mykola le miraba todo el tiempo, buscando respuestas, como si fuera su superior. Y el tercer hombre, Ihork, ni siquiera se había molestado en decir una sola palabra. Solo apuntaba a Danny con su arma como si le hubiesen ordenado no perderle de vista.

Diedrik soltó una carcajada ante su demanda.

—¿De verdad me crees tan estúpido como para molestarle para que tengas una charla con él?... el señor Oleksandr no se molestaría ni en contestar al teléfono por alguien como tú, ¡Perro!

McGarret sonrió.

Ya sabía lo que necesitaba. Sí, Diedrik era el jefe, y además estaba en contacto con Roman. Eso significaba que, en su bolsillo, debía haber un teléfono con el que recibir órdenes del Ucraniano. Uno que, tras matarlos a los tres, Steve usaría para rastrear a su presa.

 _Tú morirás el último_ pensó.

Mykola le miró extrañado cuando le vio sonreír.

—Hey Danno…—Steve se volvió para mirar de nuevo a su compañero— ¿Recuerdas aquella bala que colgaba de tu cuello y llevaba mi nombre?—era una pregunta retórica— este sería un buen momento para devolvérmela.

Para los otros tres hombres aquellas palabras podían no significar nada, pero para Danny…

—Claro nene…—asintió el detective, comprendiendo sus intenciones y dándole su aprobación. Steve iba a meterse en problemas— pero hazme un favor, ¿Quieres?... Cuando les hayas matado a los tres, recupera mi bala, el gigantón de tu derecha la lleva colgando del cuello.

Antes de que ninguno de los tres hombres asimilara del todo la afirmación que Danny acababa de hacer, y pudieran adivinar lo que aquello quería decir, y las intenciones del Comandante, Steve ya se había puesto en funcionamiento.

La primera parte de su ataque le aseguró la seguridad de su compañero. Un rápido movimiento hacia su izquierda desarmó a Mykola y usó su cuerpo como escudo contra Diedrik, y su arma para matar a Ihork.

Durante esos segundos, Diedrik tuvo tiempo de dirigir dos disparos hacia él. Tal y como McGarret calculó, el primero de ellos se perdió en el cuerpo de Mykola. Pero el segundo le alcanzó. Aunque el ucraniano nunca llegaría a saber si había sido de forma mortal…

Lo último que pudo ver Diedrik antes de caer al suelo, con el estómago sangrando por el disparo que Steve le había alcanzado a dirigir hacia él con la pistola de Mykola, fue la sangre manar de la parte alta del pecho del Comandante.

 _Maldito hijo de puta_ se dijo Diedrik. Roman tenía razón, no debieron subestimarle.

Danny lo vio todo como si sucediera a cámara súper rápida. Los movimientos de Steve estaban tan calculados que parecían imposibles. Quizás incluso lo eran. Y lo peor de todo, era que estaba seguro de que su compañero sabía que corría el riesgo de caer víctima del fuego cruzado para poder salvarle del arma que apuntaba su cabeza.

Steve logró deshacerse de los tres hombres, pero pagó un precio muy alto para hacerlo.

Cuando le vio caer al suelo de rodillas, con la mano sujetándose el pecho, Danny corrió hacia él tan rápido como sus maltratadas piernas le permitieron. Se quedó tirado en el suelo a su lado, y le obligó a reclinarse contra la pared.

—Tranquilo, nene… todo irá bien—sentía la necesidad de repetir esa frase una y otra vez.

Steve le sonrió e intentó alzar una mano para acariciarle la cara. No lo consiguió. Se sentía más débil cada segundo que pasaba.

—La… la bala…—dijo con dificultad.

—Sí, nene… te ha dado, pero no es nada, ¿Vale? Vas a ponerte bien…—su voz temblorosa delataba el miedo que le dominaba en realidad.

—No… la bala…—negó Steve, señalando el cuerpo de Diedrik.

Fue entonces cuando Danny comprendió a qué se refería. Aquella bala con el apellido McGarret gravado en ella se había convertido en el símbolo del vínculo entre ellos.

—La recuperaré, ¿De acuerdo?—prometió el detective, presionando con sus dos manos la herida del comandante para intentar detener la hemorragia.

Danny rompió la camiseta de Steve y puso los trozos contra la herida, sujetó las manos de su compañero sobre ella y le obligó a presionar.

Entre este mundo y el de la inconsciencia, McGarret consiguió distinguir varias imágenes de Danny rebuscando entre los bolsillos de Diedrik. Le vio coger un móvil y empezar a pedir ayuda con tono desesperado y asustado.

 _Tranquilo, Danno… estoy bien. Solo un poco cansado_.creyó decirlo en voz alta, pero solo fue un pensamiento.

Empezó a oírlo todo desde la lejanía, su visión se tornó borrosa, y sus manos cayeron pesadas contra el suelo. Ni siquiera supo a ciencia cierta en qué momento se desmayó del todo.

Chin quiso matar a alguien cuando escuchó al General Mercer explicarles a Kono y a él que Danny y Steve habían desaparecido. De un buque de guerra. De la Marina Americana. Uno en el que viajaban cientos de soldados. ¿Cómo demonios era eso posible?

Todo lo que sabían era que no había ni rastro de los dos hombres, y que la barcaza de reconocimiento desapareció en su último turno de comprobación avanzada.

—Debía revisar el perímetro establecido y regresar al USS San Antonio. Pero nunca lo hizo—afirmó Mercer—. Cuando recibí la noticia intenté advertir a McGarret, algo me decía que un contratiempo de ese tipo debía tener algo que ver con el caso en el que trabajaba, pero para entonces ya no estaban en el camarote. Ninguno de los dos.

Todo lo que encontraron los agentes del cinco-cero al comprobar el navío fue la ropa abandonada de Danny en las duchas y el camarote revuelto con claros signos de lucha. Nada más. Ninguna pista o indicio que les dijera a dónde podrían habérselos llevado. O si, transcurridas esas horas, seguirían con vida. Tanto Kono como él rezaban a los dioses porque así fuera.

El agente Kelly ya empezaba a perder la fe cuando recibió la llamada de Danny.

Rastrearon el dispositivo móvil desde el que llamaba el detective, y les encontraron en viñedo en el oeste de Maui, en Ulupalakua.

Nunca olvidaría la expresión asustada de Danny cuando entraron en aquella bodega y le vio agachado en el suelo junto al cuerpo de Steve. Las lágrimas en sus hinchados ojos azules, por un momento le hicieron temer lo peor.

Cuando los paramédicos entraron en la sala y empezaron a asistir al Comandante, el detective se levantó de su lado y se acercó hasta Chin.

—Llama a Grover. Dile que localice este número—ordenó, entregándole el móvil de Diedrik— Y dile que, si se resiste, dispare a matar.

Después de eso, Danny volvió a acercarse hasta donde estaba Steve, y no se separó de él ni un instante hasta que le subieron al helicóptero que lo trasladaría hasta el hospital. Ni siquiera dejó que comprobaran en qué estado se encontraba él mismo.

Quizás Steve McGarret no pudiera cumplir su promesa y empapelarle él mismo como le hubiera gustado, pero el resto de su vida tendría claro que fue él, quien se encargó de que no volviera a ver la luz del sol durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Roman Oleksandr era más osado que inteligente. Quiso ir un paso por delante en todo momento, pero aun sabiendo que no debía hacerlo, subestimó a su enemigo. Y cuán lejos estaría dispuesto a llegar para atraparle. Las ansias de venganza hacia McGarret, le nublaron el juicio, y le hicieron tener más confianza en sí mismo de la que debería.

Creyó que escondiéndose cerca de aquellos que le buscaban, jamás sería encontrado. "Mantén a los amigos cerca, pero a los enemigos aún más". La próxima vez se lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacer caso del conocido dicho popular.

Cuando el equipo de los SWAT de Grover rastreó el número que se reflejaba en el móvil de Diedrik, un único número que se repetía una y otra vez durante los pasados cinco días, las coordenadas los llevaron hasta un complejo hotelero en la zona turística del Lanai. A nueve millas de Maui.

Tan expuesto, que creyó que nadie le buscaría allí.

Puede que, de ser otro su enemigo, su plan hubiera resultado perfecto. Pero no podía ser así con McGarret involucrado. Steve juró encontrarle y encarcelarle. Y era justo lo que había hecho.

Un McGarret nunca rompía una promesa.

Roman estaba jugando a Golf, custodiado por dos de sus lacayos, cuando una docena hombres vestidos de azul y con chalecos tácticos negros se acercaron a él con sus armas en alto.

Sonrió ladeado y apretó los dientes enfadado cuando el propio Grover se acercó a él para esposarle.

—Roman Oleksandr… Queda usted detenido bajo custodia de las autoridades de la isla de Hawai por los delitos de terrorismo y asesinato…—el jefe de los SWAT no fue delicado mientras le leía sus derechos, ni cuando le empujó contra la pared del fondo del vehículo que le trasladaría hasta la celda en la que esperaba que se pudriera.

—Si Steve muere en el quirófano…—le dijo al oído antes de cerrar las puertas blindadas del camión— el infierno de Halawa no será nada comparado con aquello en lo que se convertirá tu vida.

Grover lo decía en serio. Aunque la amenaza no era propia. La cárcel sería un camino de rosas para Roman, si Steve moría. Lo que Danny haría con él… ni siquiera la mente más enferma podía imaginarlo.

Finalmente, no hubo que temer que las manos del detective Williams se mancharan de sangre buscando venganza. Porque, tal vez el karma estuviera en su contra, pero el destino, estaba claramente de su lado.

El disparo que alcanzó a Steve se quedó a pocos milímetros de su pulmón, cercano al deltoides. La hemorragia fue difícil de parar, pero la intervención resultó todo un éxito y salió de peligro mucho antes de lo que esperaban.

Casi fue más complicada la recuperación de Danny, que la suya. El detective tenía un par de costillas rotas y tantas contusiones, como huesos en el cuerpo. Los latigazos que recibió en la espalda dejaron cicatrices que siempre le acompañarían. Dos dedos de su mano derecha estaban rotos, por varias partes, y uno de ellos tardaría en soldar incluso más que sus costillas.

Guardar reposo anclado a la silla junto a la cama de Steve en el hospital, claramente no ayudó a su recuperación.

Cuando un mes y medio después, ambos fueron llamados a testificar antes el jurado en el caso contra Roman Oleksandr por la muerte de la hija del General Harrison, Danny todavía llevaba una escayola decorando su mano.

—¿Qué tal va eso?—preguntó Kono, señalando sus dedos. El detective había tenido que ser operado finalmente en dos ocasiones. Tener la mano derecha medio inutilizada durante todas aquellas semanas le había vuelto más cascarrabias de lo normal.

Estaban en los pasillos exteriores del juzgado, esperando a que Chin y Steve aparecieran.

—Bien, bien… el médico cree que esta vez el hueso soldará correctamente y podré recobrar la movilidad del dedo al menos en un noventa por ciento, así que…—dijo haciendo una mueca, mirando distraído hacia la puerta de entrada.

Kono notaba lo nervioso que sonaba Danny, y sabía que no tenía nada que ver con la vista preliminar del juicio. Tenía que ver con el regreso de McGarret a la unidad. Estaba segura de eso. El detective no había hablado de otra cosa en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Esa ausencia era algo que aumentaba su mal humor más que la herida de su mano.

Tras el incidente en los viñedos, Danny fue reincorporado al servicio de inmediato. En cuanto los cargos contra él fueron retirados y estuvo lo suficientemente recuperado.

Pero por parte de Steve las cosas no habían resultado tan sencillas. Tras su recuperación, el JAG se hizo cargo de su caso hasta que todos los cabos estuvieron bien atados y los falsos cargos por asesinato fueron retirados. Steve se vio forzado a permanecer en la base de Texas, lejos de su equipo, hasta nuevo aviso. El comandante del cinco cero estuvo fuera de la isla durante tres semanas.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el hospital, Danny y él no pudieron hablar de nada de lo ocurrido entre ellos. Siempre estaban acompañados de alguien que impedía que tuvieran un poco de intimidad.

No es que tuvieran mucho que decir, Steve ya le había dejado las cosas suficientemente claras a bordo del USS San Antonio. Nada iba a cambiar. Lo suyo, no era más que el comienzo del futuro. Pero Danny era de aquellas personas que, a pesar de confiar en la palabra y la intención, necesitaba comprobar las cosas viéndolas por sí mismo. ¿Y cómo demonios podía probar que McGarret iba en serio? ¿si ni siquiera estaban en el mismo país el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo?

—Ya no creo que tarden, seguro que…—Kono se quedó a medias, miró detrás de Danny y sonrió.

Cuando el detective se volvió para ver qué miraba, Steve estaba tras él. El sargento Lutz y la teniente Rollins se acercaban un par de pasos por detrás.

Durante unos instantes, Danny le miró sin saber qué decir. Steve vestía el uniforme de gala de la Marina, y lucía más impresionante de lo que le recordaba en los tres años que hacía que le conocía.

La alegría que le embargaba en ese instante era tan grande, que Danny no era capaz de describirla.

—Llegas tarde…—Hubiera preferido decir lo mucho que le había echado de menos. Pero aquello fue lo único que salió de su boca en un momento como ese.

Steve sonrió como respuesta.

Y Danny lo único que pudo hacer al volver a verle sonreír, fue dar un paso hacia adelante y abrazarle. Su cabeza se hundió en el cuello de McGarret y este le estrechó con fuerza.

Los ojos de Steve se cerraron cuando abrazó al pequeño rubio, su cabeza se ladeó y sus labios no pudieron evitar besar su sien.

—Dios Danno, han sido tres semanas muy largas…—susurró contra su oído.

Danny sonrió nervioso, se separó de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Fue a decir algo, pero los labios de Steve sellaron los suyos y se tragaron las palabras.

— .mío…—las palabras salieron de la boca de Kono con un tono de júbilo perceptible.

Chin sonrió complacido. No sabía exactamente qué había pasado entre ellos durante el tiempo transcurrido lejos de casa, pero eso, ese beso, era algo que todos sabían que estaba destinado a suceder.

En ese preciso instante, la puerta del tribunal se abrió y el alguacil les pidió que entraran. El juicio estaba a punto de empezar.

Danny todavía no podía creer que Steve le hubiera besado allí. Delante de todos sus compañeros. En el pasillo del tribunal de justicia. Donde cualquiera habría podido verlos.

—¿Y vosotros dos qué demonios hacéis aquí?—soltó el detective al pasar junto a Kellan y Catherine. Intentando centrarse en otra cosa. Para nada sentía el fastidio que fingía en su voz. No podía alegrarse más de verlos.

—Oh, bueno… ya sabes… echaba de menos tu culito respingón—soltó el sargento, acercándose a él al ver su sonrisa de respuesta, y abrazándole con cariño.

—¿De verdad pensabas que íbamos a perdérnoslo?—Contestó Catherine, pidiendo su turno para abrazarle.

—¿Comandante?—les urgió el alguacil. Haciendo que no tuvieran más remedio que posponer el maravilloso encuentro.

El destino puede ser caprichoso en ocasiones. Hace que las cosas y las personas den vueltas y vueltas, pero siempre con un motivo, con un rumbo concreto. Por eso se dice que, "un círculo siempre acaba, cuando vuelve a toparse con el punto exacto en el que ha empezado".

En ese mismo punto se hallaba en esos instantes la historia entre Danny y Steve.

El círculo se cerraba en el mismo lugar en el que todo aquello había empezado. El mismo bar en el que aquella noche, tras cerrar el caso del francotirador asesino de policías, y donde los sentimientos de Danny hicieron que cambiara todo entre ellos, estaba siendo testigo de la celebración de la condena de Roman Oleksandr por asesinato en primer grado.

Todo el equipo al completo brindaba por la cadena perpetua que mantendría a aquel terrorista lejos de las calles. Incluso Kellan y Catherine, se habían sumado a la celebración. La Ohana del cinco cero era más grande que nunca.

La sonrisa de Danny esa noche era deslumbrante. Steve no podía dejar de mirarla. La había añorado tanto, que pensaba que si lo hacía volvería a perderla de vista un tiempo innecesario.

Estaban sentados en un rincón de la zona chill out del bar, en los mismos sofás en los que Danny y él discutieron la noche en la que todo comenzó. Steve observaba al rubio ensimismado mientras le escuchaba hablar del último caso en el que habían colaborado con el incansable Capitán Grover.

Nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de volver a verle vestir como siempre. Sus típicos pantalones de traje, camisa ajustada en tono azul claro, su sempiterna corbata… Incluso se alegraba de ver su pelo rubio repeinado a la perfección.

Entre frase y frase, Danny le miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Al girarse un poco hacia él para hacerlo, vio entre la pequeña obertura de los dos primeros botones de la camisa del detective, asomar un colgante que era capaz de reconocer sin necesidad de verlo por completo. Llevaba la bala colgando del cuello de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando McGarret se dijo a sí mismo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

—Vámonos de aquí…—le dijo a su compañero al oído. Se sentaban el uno al lado del otro, tan cerca como siempre. Con sus rodillas tocándose todo el tiempo.

Danny casi se atraganta con la bebida que tomaba en ese momento.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero estar contigo—afirmó Steve, en voz muy baja, mirándole como si quisiera traspasarle. Lamiéndose el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua.

—Ya estás conmigo—. Una obviedad, sí. Pero es que el tono de voz de Steve le había dejado sin recursos lingüísticos. No podía estar más claro lo que deseaba.

—A solas…—dijo simplemente. Pero aquellas dos palabras no podían tener más significado.

Danny sintió como la mirada azulada de Steve se clavaba tan dentro de su alma, que le hubiera dicho que sí aunque le pidiera que se la regalara.

—Vamos a casa, Danno…—no sabía si era un ruego, o una orden.

Steve se levantó y esperó a que Danny le siguiera. El detective no preguntó a qué casa se refería. Fuera la de McGarret o la suya, estar en casa significaba estar juntos. Independientemente de donde estuvieran.

—Hey, hey… parejita. ¿Ya os marcháis? ¿Tan pronto?— Un Kellan bastante cargadito de bourbon les cortó el paso.— ¿Vais a hacer cochinadas? Porque entonces me apunto…—bromeó.

Cath, Chin y Kono empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

—Sal de mi camino si quieres vivir, Sargento—amenazó Steve. Bromeaba, sí. Pero solo en parte.

Kellan se apartó divertido.

—Pasadlo bien…—escucharon decir a Cath mientras se alejaban.

En ocasiones, un ritual tan sencillo como sentarte con tu compañero a compartir unas cervezas, acaba convirtiéndose en algo que marca el sentido de la vida de manera extraña.

Danny observaba el mar en calma en la oscuridad de la noche, sentado en la escalera del porche de la casa de Steve, que daba a la fría arena de la playa. Muchas eran las veces en las que había estado sentado en ese mismo lugar, pero en ninguna de ellas se había sentido tan nervioso, y tan en calma, como en ese momento.

Escuchó acercarse a Steve y sentarse a su lado, le tendió una cerveza y él la cogió como en tantas otras ocasiones había hecho. Solo que esta vez era distinta también. El roce de sus dedos al tocar la botella fue más intenso que nunca.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, mirando a la lejanía y disfrutando de la compañía. Steve alargó la mano para sacar el colgante que llevaba la bala con su apellido que rodeaba el cuello de Danny, dejándolo a la vista sobre su pecho. Suspiró profundamente.

Los pensamientos del pequeño detective se veían reflejados en su mirada.

—Dilo…—le pidió McGarret, mirándole con detenimiento y expresión serena. Era como si pudiera leer su mente.

—Me dijiste que nada cambiaría…

—Lo sé… Y ¡Hey! Sorpresa… sigo aquí…—soltó guasón, alzando la voz—. Te dije que no iría a ninguna parte.

Danny se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Sí… pero te equivocaste. Todo ha cambiado—Steve le miró confuso—El día a día, nuestros compañeros, nuestra amistad…

—Todo es igual—contestó Steve, algo nervioso.

—Pero también muy diferente—replicó Danny.

Steve fue a contestar. A darle su mejor sermón para hacerle cambiar esa idea loca que le rondaba la cabeza. Ya tenía en mente decirle que si lo que le preocupaba era la reacción de la gente, de su hija Gracie, o de quién fuera, él estaba dispuesto a llevarlo en secreto el tiempo que fuera. Aunque tuvieran que esperar a que la niña empezara la universidad. Pero el rubio no le dejó.

—Alto chico de la armada… —soltó divertido— detén la máquina de pensar y deja de alucinar. – Dijo leyéndole también el pensamiento— No me has dejado acabar. Iba a decirte que, a pesar de todo, por una vez, me gustan los cambios.

Ante la sorprendida mirada de Steve, Danny dejó su cerveza a un lado y se levantó de la escalera. Le tendió la mano para que la sujetara, y le hizo ponerse en pie para que le siguiera.

El comandante se mordió el labio inferior intentando aguantar una sonrisa de felicidad. Se levantó y le sujetó la mano.

—Sabes que es la Marina, ¿verdad?—volvió a corregirle, por enésima vez en los tres años que hacía que se conocían.

—Sí, lo sé…—se rio Danny, arrastrándole hacia el interior de la casa—. Pero me encanta ver cómo frunces el ceño y te cabreas cuando digo lo de la armada. Orgullo de Marine.

—Sabía que siempre lo hacías queriendo—afirmó Steve, negando divertido.

—No, siempre… la primera vez fue sin querer. Pero el resto… puede que un poquito.

En silencio, y observando con expresión ávida de deseo cómo se aflojaba la corbata, Steve dejó que le arrastrara por el comedor en dirección al piso superior. Pero cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera de caracol que subía hacia su habitación, detuvo el avance del detective.

Impaciente, soltó la mano de Danny y le rodeó con sus brazos, pegando su pecho a la espalda del pequeño rubio. Y este, obedeciendo a su orden silenciosa, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle acceso a su cuello. McGarret, posesivo y hambriento, lo marcó con sus labios y sus dientes. Disfrutando de los gemidos que resultaban de sus caricias.

Sus manos se movieron ansiosas por la camisa de Danny y, a tientas, empezaron a desabrocharla. Cuando lo hubo conseguido lo suficiente como para quitársela, la arrastró hacia atrás y dejó al descubierto sus hombros y su espalda.

—Bonito, ¿Verdad?—la voz de Danny sonó sarcástica.

Ambos sabían que se refería a las cicatrices que ahora adornaban su espalda. Steve todavía no había tenido ocasión de verlas de cerca. Sintió tanta rabia en su interior al ver su piel marcada, recordándole de por vida el sufrimiento que las generó, que deseó tener el privilegio de volver a matar con sus propias manos al responsable de su tortura. Una y otra vez, hasta que su compañero sintiera desaparecer el recuerdo de ese dolor.

Sabía por Kono que el médico había ofrecido a Danny hacer una intervención quirúrgica que le librara de esas marcas, pero por algún motivo, el detective se negó.

—Algún día te compensaré por esto…—dijo entristecido. Jamás dejaría de culparse por haberle llevado a pasar por algo tan horrible.

Danny se apartó de él y se dio la vuelta. Levantó la camiseta de Steve y le obligó a mirar la cicatriz dibujada en su pecho.

—Yo diría que ya lo has hecho, nene… Y con creces. Un milímetro más arriba y…—Se le quebró la voz y no fue capaz de decirlo. En lugar de eso, le quitó la camiseta y la colgó de la barandilla de la escalera, se inclinó hacia adelante y besó la cicatriz.

Solamente Danny Williams podía demostrar tanto en un gesto tan simple.

—Danno…—susurró sobrecogido, mientras atrapaba sus labios sin ser capaz de contener el deseo, le quitó del todo la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo.

Steve alzó a Danny sujetándole del culo y abriendo sus piernas para que le rodeara la cintura con ellas, pegó su espalda a la barandilla y lamió su nuez de Adán, mientras el detective le agarraba del pelo instándole a que no parara.

—Vamos a mi cama…—dijo con la respiración agitada cuando sus labios se separaron de la piel del rubio.

—¿Ya estamos otra vez con las prisas, McGarret?—bromeó. Se sentía en el cielo atrapado entre el cuerpo del comandante y aquella superficie de madera. Notaba la erección de Steve aprisionando la suya de una manera deliciosa y prometedora.

—Tenemos tres años y tres semanas por recuperar, Williams. No te hagas el difícil…

—Tranquilo nene…—fue la contestación de Danny, acariciando con un dedo el labio inferior de Steve y sintiendo su boca humedecerse—. Tenemos toda una vida para hacerlo.

Después de escuchar esa afirmación, las ganas de sentirle se hicieron tan devastadoras que Steve arrastró tan deprisa a Danny por la escalera hasta su habitación, que creyó que caerían rodando por ella y tendrían que volver a posponer ese encuentro una vez más.

—Si nos partimos la crisma, McGarret, la próxima cicatriz te la hago yo—se quejó Danny, riéndose como un adolescente enamorado a pesar de su amenaza.

—Deja de ser tan cascarrabias y quítate los pantalones—como siempre pidiendo las cosas con autoridad en su voz. Aunque sonreía como un idiota mientras lo hacía.

—Vale…—obedeció Danny, como siempre— Pero serás tú quien le explique al gobernador que nos caímos rodando por las escaleras porque estabas impaciente por follar.

La carcajada de Steve fue tan fuerte, que retumbó contra su pecho haciéndolo vibrar también.

—Dios, me vuelves loco cuando te pones borde—el comandante le arrastró hasta la cama y le dejó caer contra ella. Empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón y lo dejó en el suelo junto a su ropa interior.

Durante todo el proceso, Steve no dejó de mirarle a los ojos un solo instante.

—Sí, nene… eso es… —soltó Danny excitado— adoro que me mires de ese modo.

—¿Ah sí?… ¿Y qué ves Danno? —preguntó insinuante el comandante. Arrodillándose erguido en la cama, justo en el hueco entre sus piernas. Mirando ahora su polla hinchada y expuesta.

—Se nota que te mueres por hacerme gritar, Steven. Está tan claro en tus ojos que si no fuera porque sé lo mucho que me va a gustar, saldría corriendo.

Steve sonrió, tan satisfecho por lo fácil que era para su compañero leer su mirada, como por la afirmación de lo mucho que le gustaba que le poseyera.

Y es que de un modo que Danny no era capaz de explicar, volver a sentir las manos de Steve recorrer su cuerpo hacía que todo tuviera sentido de nuevo para él. Durante las tres semanas de su forzosa separación, la incertidumbre se hizo tan intensa que se sintió desplazado del mundo al completo. Percibir de nuevo su cariño, su deseo, su contacto… simplemente estar otra vez con él… era como la respuesta a todos sus ruegos.

Steve no tardó mucho en tenerle preparado y más que dispuesto. Obligándole a ponerse de espaldas, le aprisionó contra el colchón, y se hundió en él con fuerza mientras sus labios trazaban con dulzura todas y cada una de las marcas de su espalda.

El ritmo de las estocadas con las que le penetraba se hizo tan rápido e intenso, que Danny tuvo que alzarse un poco y sujetarse con las rodillas y las manos contra la cama.

Con las sacudidas notaba el colgante que llevaba alrededor del cuello golpear una y otra vez contra su pecho. Lo cogió y lo echó hacia atrás, dejándolo caer sobre su propia espalda. Eso hizo que Steve lo viera y no pudiera evitar querer tocarlo. Lo sujetó con una de sus manos y no lo soltó un instante mientras aumentaba la crudeza de las estocadas.

Danny notaba el cordón apretar su cuello, pero no le molestaba, no le dolía. El hecho de sentir aquel gesto posesivo con el que Steve le reclamaba, le excitaba casi tanto como la necesidad con la que le tomaba. Jamás hubiera pensado en detenerle.

—Sí, nene… así… más…—decía en su lugar mientras se masturbaba y se sentía cada vez más cerca del éxtasis.

Cuando le notó correrse en su interior, de la boca de Steve solamente salía una palabra. Danno. Una y otra vez mientras le llenaba y saciaba en parte un deseo que nunca vería un fin.

Aquella noche, el hogar de Steve McGarret se convirtió en el hogar de Danny Williams. Uno en el que vería muchos amaneceres a la orilla del mar, el mismo en el que juntos, con la pequeña Gracie, formaron una nueva Ohana.

La convivencia del día a día puede poner a prueba la paciencia de la pareja más compenetrada. Sacar de quicio a la persona más sosegada, y hacer perder la paciencia a la más comprensiva.

Mientras estaban de servicio, trabajando juntos en el cinco cero, Danny y Steve conseguían desesperarse y volverse locos el uno al otro cincuenta veces al día, cada una de las horas que pasaban juntos. Pero también eran capaces de saber lo que pensaba el otro sin necesidad de palabras. Una sola mirada bastaba para entenderse. Y eran capaces de todo por mantenerse a salvo.

Un año después de su viaje a Washington, la convivencia no había podido con el vínculo que les unía. Ni siquiera la rutina podría hacerlo nunca.

Cuando estaban a solas, el cariño y la comprensión se hacían los dueños de sus palabras, de sus gestos y caricias. Y tenían tan claro que el lugar que les correspondía estaba al lado del otro, que no se arrepentían de ninguno de los sucesos que los había llevado a estar con el otro. Por dolorosos que hubieran sido. Ni de los que estaban dispuestos a vivir por continuar haciéndolo.

— **Fin—**


End file.
